


Perfect class

by Mistica



Category: Jang Keun Suk - Fandom, Kusuk, Team H
Genre: DJ Big Brother, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Kurt adora ser DJ, pero la oportunidad que tiene ahora de ser profesor de música en la universidad de la que se graduó hace unos años, le entusiasma y le llena de satisfacción. Lo que no sabe, es que esa nueva etapa de su vida viene acompañada de un estudiante que le dará mil dolores de cabeza, y que terminará robándole el corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Trailer by Chaouen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAYurmt1CKY

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/28/grgy.jpg/)   


Kurt camina con paso firme pero calmado por los pasillos de la gran universidad que será su hogar de ahora en adelante, porque no hay otra forma de llamar a un lugar donde tienes hora de entrada “ _Todos los departamentos deberían estar abiertos desde las 7:30 de la mañana de Lunes a Viernes, así no tengas clases hasta más tarde_ ” pero no hora de salida.

 

Sube por las escaleras de la escuela de Arte y camina hasta llegar a la oficina a mitad del pasillo, tiene un letrero que dice “Departamento de Música”, sonríe de medio lado, saca la llave que le dio el Decano apenas ayer y entra.

 

La oficina es grande. A primera vista destaca un escritorio de madera pulida ubicado justamente enfrente, encima tiene una placa en acrílico que dice “Profesor Jung Kurt”, un ordenador y un teléfono.  Tiene una cómoda silla con respaldar alto y detrás una pequeña biblioteca.

 

Al terminar de entrar, puede ver del lado izquierdo una mesa un poco más grande con cuatro sillas alrededor, un piano negro estratégicamente ubicado y una estantería. Frente a la mesa hay un gran ventanal al que Kurt no duda en acercarse. Su sonrisa se amplía cuando comprueba que tiene vistas a la parte de atrás del campus, justo donde hay una línea de frondosos árboles de arce.

 

Universidad de Han Yang.

 

Es donde se graduó hace poco más de cinco años, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, personas que son importantes en su vida. El lugar del que tiene los mejores recuerdos, y estar allí como profesor es algo que lo llena de satisfacción.  Una meta que parecía lejana pero que por fin ha podido cumplir. 

 

Los golpes a la puerta llaman su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Kurt voltea y hace una pequeña reverencia al ver al hombre que acaba de entrar.

 

-          Profesor – dice con alegría.

 

-          Profesor – repite el hombre con evidente afecto, aunque su rostro no lo demuestre del todo. Kim Myung Min fue su profesor durante años, un tipo extremadamente perfeccionista con un carácter fuerte pero en el fondo es tan noble como cualquier cachorro, por eso Kurt le tiene tanto aprecio. Es sólo diez años mayor que él, no es un veterano ni mucho menos, pero fue quien lo inspiró, es por él que Kurt quiso ser maestro.

 

El hombre se quita las gafas de sol y camina por la oficina prácticamente sin mirar, se acerca al piano y lo acaricia como si fuera una joya. Y puede que lo sea. Está tan pulido que Myung Min casi puede reflejarse en él, Kurt sonríe y se recuesta de la estantería con los brazos cruzados, detallando al hombre mientras él detalla su reflejo. Parece que los años no han pasado por él, su cabello sigue estando igual de oscuro, su expresión tal vez un poco más dura gracias a sus gruesas cejas y sigue teniendo la manía de hacer ese pequeño gesto de asco con la boca.

 

-          Podrían limpiar este lugar – se queja, porque sí, siempre tiene que quejarse de algo. – Pensé que dejarlo sería un detalle. – agrega refiriéndose al piano.

 

-          Lo ha sido – admite con sentimiento.  Esa oficina ha pertenecido a Myung Min por muchos años, y ese era su piano. Su bebé. El que lo deje allí, sólo es una muestra más de lo orgulloso que se siente de Kurt, claro que el hombre nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras así que probablemente no llegue a decirlo en voz alta.  – Así que jefe de estudios ¿no?

 

-          Así que DJ profesional ¿no? – Kurt se ríe y tira de la silla para sentarse pero el hombre no se lo permite. – ¿Allí? – pregunta. Kurt lo mira con curiosidad. – Vamos a tu escritorio, profesor. – Kurt se sonroja y asiente caminando hasta su cómoda silla, Myung Min se sienta frente a él.

 

-          El escritorio es nuevo.

 

-          Lo sé… no está mal, supongo – se pone más cómodo pero sin llegar a perder la compostura. – ¿Cómo harás con tus presentaciones como DJ? – a Kurt no le pasa desapercibido el reproche cada vez que el hombre pronuncia la palabra DJ

 

-          Podré pedir permisos cuando tenga que hacer presentaciones fuera de la ciudad o del país. Del resto no me afecta.

 

-          No descuides a los alumnos.

 

-          No, señor – dice con respeto. El hombre asiente con calma.

 

-          ¿Cómo es?

 

-          ¿El qué?

 

-          Eso… ser DJ. Eras bueno con el piano, eso si es arte. – Kurt sonríe y se inclina hacia delante apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio.

 

-          Es divertido – responde. Le causa mayor gracia ver el gesto de reprimenda en su antiguo profesor. – Me gusta jugar con los sonidos, ver la excitación en el público con cada mezcla. No sé como explicarlo.

 

-          Obvio, porque no lo entiendo.

 

-          No espero que lo hagas. – dice con respeto – Es sólo que… necesitaba alegría en mi vida y la mesa de mezclas me la dio.

 

-          Eso sí podría entenderlo. – dice meditando sus palabras. Myung Min sabe las peleas que ha tenido Kurt con su padre desde que entró a la universidad para estudiar Arte y Música.

 

Jung estaba tan ofendido por la decisión de su hijo, que el día de la graduación asistió sólo para dejarle saber delante de todos, lo poco que era ese título comparado con la historia de su familia. Una familia de políticos, concejales, alcaldes, gobernadores… todos los hombres Jung tenía un compromiso con el país, pero Kurt se atrevió a romper con el molde.  Según Jung, sus antepasados deben estar retorciéndose en la tumba.

 

-          ¿Qué piensa tu padre de esto? – pregunta señalando el acrílico con su nombre.

 

-          Mandó a decirme con mi hermana que por fin había optado por hacer algo decente.

 

-          O sea que no te habla.

 

-          No, señor. No desde el día de mi graduación. – Myung Min niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie para pasear de nuevo por la oficina.

 

-          ¿Lista de alumnos?

 

-          Sí, tengo las de todos los años. El horario también.

 

-          El grupo que va a comenzar en tercero necesita presión – dice el hombre mirando por la ventana. – No son malos chicos, hay unos con mucho potencial pero justamente es el grupo con más problemas de asistencia y conducta. Los que empiezan el último año son muy buenos, no te darán problemas. De los otros no tengo mucho que decir, normal rendimiento, normal comportamiento. No sé qué te encontrarás con los de primero, suelen venir bastante perdidos.

 

-          El primero año nunca es fácil – agrega Kurt tomando nota mental de los comentarios del profesor, aunque prefiere hacerse a una idea por él mismo.

 

-          Me voy. Tengo unos papeles que quiero terminar antes de ir a casa. ¿Cuándo es tu primera clase?

 

-          En una hora con los de primer año. La última es las cuatro de la tarde con los de tercero.

 

-          Suerte – dice el hombre con fingido desinterés, se pone las gafas y sale de la oficina.

 

Kurt suspira y coge la lista de alumnos de primer año para darle otra lectura tratando de familiarizarse con los nombres, luego revisa el cronograma con la esperanza de que eso le ayude a estar menos nervioso.

 

Su primer día como profesor. Dios, está más nervioso que cuando hizo la primera presentación en el Summer Sonic.

 

  


  


Keun Suk se baja del coche a toda prisa y corre los por los pasillos de la universidad mirando la hora en el reloj cada cinco pasos, va tan rápido que el cabello se mueve de un lado a otro con el aire. Se prometió a si mismo que este año trataría de por lo menos, llegar a tiempo, y ahí está, corriendo como siempre. Y eso para llegar a la primera clase de la tarde, porque las de la mañana ya las perdió.

 

Está casi sin aliento cuando llega al salón de clases pero por suerte faltan un par de minutos para que llegue al profesor. Busca rápidamente con la mirada hasta que da con su amigo junto a la ventana, guardándole un puesto, claro.

 

-          Llegas tarde – dice Kim Hyun Joong a modo de reproche. Quita su bolso para que Keun se pueda sentar. 

 

-          ¡No jodas! – dice con sarcasmo.

 

-          Casi seis horas tarde – insiste porque se supone que Keun debería estar allí desde las 7 de la mañana – Después te quejas cuando te llaman a la oficina del decano.

 

-          Vale, vale. Lo siento – no tiene cabeza para discutir. – ¿Hiciste apuntes?

 

-          Los hice. – responde con un suspiro y extiende el cuaderno hacia él.

 

-          Gracias. – La verdad es que no sabe porque sigue intentando sacar esa carrera. Vale, sabe que es importante tener estudios, y que le enseñarán cosas que serán útiles si quiere ser un buen artista a nivel general, pero no puede compaginar esos horarios con los de las clases de baile y su vida, porque sí, él tiene una vida y pretende seguir con ella.

 

El año pasado hizo una solicitud para que le pusieran todas las clases en la tarde pero no, ese amargado de Kim Myung Min tuvo que prohibirle el cambio e insistir en ponerle mitad y mitad a lo largo del día en lugar de todas en un solo turno. Está seguro de que ese hombre lo odia, por más que diga lo contrario.

 

-          Nos está castigando, nada más – comenta Hyun adivinando sus pensamientos. No es difícil ya que Keun no ha hecho más que rebuznar desde que llegó.

 

-          Sí claro, por nuestro bien, ¿no? Para enseñarnos responsabilidad. Es lo que suele decir mi padre cada vez que me corta la tarjeta de crédito – gruñe dejando los apuntes a un lado. Vale, el año pasado eran un poco vagos, y difíciles… puede que hayan montado unas cuantas fiestas sin permiso en medio del campus interrumpiendo así gran parte de las actividades del día, y sí, solían saltarse algunas clases, pero eso es lo que hace cualquier estudiante a esa edad ¿no? este año todos son un poco más maduros, el castigo estaba de más.

 

Los otros cursos tienen un horario normal,  todas las clases en la mañana o todas en la tarde, los de tercer año son los únicos obligados a estar en la universidad prácticamente el día entero. ¿Tiene eso algún sentido?

 

-          Viene el profesor – les alerta Jin Ah ubicándose en su puesto al igual que el resto. Esa es otra cosa, Keun Suk ya estaba acostumbrado a los profesores de la Facultad, le dieran clase o no, siempre se les veía en los pasillos, los conocía por una razón u otra, pero el profesor de música es nuevo. Nunca se sabe qué esperar de los nuevos, podría ser un vago que les haga estudiar mil libros y no poner en práctica nada, puede ser un viejo aferrado a la música clásica y negado a probar cosas nuevas, podría ser… podría ser un tío bueno.

 

Keun Suk se acomoda en el asiento cuando ve entrar al nuevo profesor. Porque es él ¿verdad? Dios, por favor, que sea él.

 

El hombre entra con paso seguro y se dirige al escritorio para dejar las carpetas que tiene en la mano, pero a Keun las carpetas no le importan. Le importan esos hombros anchos que se pueden distinguir debajo la chaqueta, le importan las fuertes piernas que se marcan con los vaqueros oscuros, le importa ese cabello negro corto peinado al estilo despeinado, y sobre todo le importan esas perfectas gafas que caen sobre el puente de su nariz.

 

Él no se pone las suyas muy a menudo porque adora las lentillas, pero al profesor le quedan algo así como perfectas.

 

-          Buenas tardes – dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Soy el profesor Jung Kurt, de ahora en adelante seré el encargado del departamento de música. – Keun sonríe de medio lado cuando escucha su voz gruesa y firme, no sabe si el hombre está nervioso o no, pero si es así, lo disimula muy bien.

 

Se toma un momento más para detallarlo mientras habla, le gustan sus manos, por lo menos desde allí parecen grandes, tiene rasgos masculinos bien definidos, y nariz ligeramente perfilada, labios gruesos. Se pregunta si está tan firme como parece debajo de esa ropa.

 

Mientras más lo escucha interactuar con los alumnos, se da cuenta de que más le gusta. El tío parece inteligente, incluso tiene cierto punto divertido y parece realmente entusiasmado con eso de ser profesor.

 

Keun Suk sólo necesita dos minutos para aprobarlo físicamente, quince minutos para decidir que le gusta como profesor y el final de la clase para asumir que lo quiere para él.

 

-          ¿Para ti? – pregunta Hyun. Seguramente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llevarse las manos a la cabeza con espanto. Dramático. – Es el profesor – le recuerda cuando Keun se encoge de hombros. – No es un suplente ni nada, será nuestro profesor de aquí a la eternidad.

 

-          Hasta graduarnos, nada más.

 

-          Es lo mismo.

 

-          Es guapo y parece listo – dice más para si mismo que para Hyun –  tiene justo lo que busco en un hombre.

 

-          Tú lo que buscas en un hombre es que tenga polla – replica Hyun rodando los ojos. Keun Suk se ríe bajito restándole importancia al comentario. Le gustan los hombres en general, es cierto, y no ve el problema con eso, es joven y tiene que aprovechar mientras su aspecto se lo permita – Además ¿Qué pasa con Donghae?

 

-          Nada, sabes que no pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo sigues preguntando?

 

-          Porque parece que él sigue sin entenderlo – Keun Suk bufa y se encoge de hombros una vez más. No es su culpa que el tipo no pille la diferencia entre una relación y un par de polvos. – Puede que no sea gay ¿sabes?

 

-          ¿Quién?

 

-          El profesor – Keun sonríe de medio lado mientras camina al baño. Ese podría ser un punto interesante, nunca ha intentado nada con un heterosexual, básicamente porque ninguno le ha llamado la atención, pero sería un buen experimento saber si sus encantos valen con cualquiera.

 

Sí, tiene encantos. Y muchos. No es que sea vanidoso, lo que pasa es que tiene buenos espejos en casa y sabe como usarlos. Se mira bastante seguido ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

 

Estando en el baño, lavándose las manos, es imposible no subir la mirada para verificar que todo esté en su lugar, y de paso tratar de ponerse en los zapatos del profesor y ver qué podría causar rechazo. No encuentra nada. Es guapo… es decir, si estuviera en una discoteca y viera a un tío como él, no dudaría en tirarle los tejos, tiene piel bronceada, grandes ojos, labios carnosos… cuida su cuerpo, no al punto de tener los músculos que se notan en el profesor, al contrario, es delgado pero esta firme y su piel es suave, siempre se lo dicen. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro analizando su largo cabello castaño, preguntándose si a Kurt le gustaría más suelto o en coleta.

 

-          No puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio. – Hyun se cruza de brazos a su lado, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

 

-          ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no puedo?

 

-          Sé que puedes, pero también puedo ver los problemas desde ahora, no sólo para ti sino para él. Y por alguna razón, el resto del grupo también terminará pagando.

 

-          Lo dice el genio de las relaciones. Además de exagerado, claro.

 

-          Vale, no soy el genio de las relaciones, pero por lo menos yo no busco tirarme un tío distinto cada semana. – Keun lo mira achicando los ojos y sale del baño, o por lo menos eso intenta pero Hyun se interpone en su camino – Eres mi amigo, sabes que lo digo porque te quiero.

 

-          Gracias. También te quiero, y _sé_ lo que quiero – le sonríe con sarcasmo y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de apartarlo.  Puede que esté tomando una decisión precipitada, necesita conocer un poco más a Kurt antes de ver si de verdad vale la pena el esfuerzo, pero está casi seguro de que sí, y hasta ahora no ha habido ningún hombre que le diga que no. Ciertamente el profesor no será el primero.

 


	2. CAPITULO 1

El problema con Jang Keun Suk, es que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, puede ser bastante obsesivo. Obsesivo al punto de pasarse horas dándole vueltas a la idea, de buscar información, e incluso de llegar a la universidad a primera hora el día siguiente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, menos a Hyun. Es lo que tiene llevar años de amistad con ese testarudo.

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Yoo Jin mirando el reloj totalmente alucinada.

 

-          El profesor de música – responde Hyun sin demasiado interés.

 

-          Oh – responde la chica acomodándose en su asiento - ¡Oh! – chilla saltando hacia delante. – No – le advierte a Keun Suk. El chico alza una ceja curioso al mismo tiempo que se hace una coleta con la esperanza de mejorar un poco su apariencia. Odia madrugar, no es persona en las mañanas.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque es el profesor – responde ella como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Puede que para muchos lo sea, pero Keun no termina de ver el problema. No están en el instituto, él no es ningún niño, tiene sus 25 años bien puestos y Kurt es un adulto también – Pueden decir que hay conflicto de intereses y echarlo, o cambiarlo de clase. Me cayó bien, no quiero que se vaya.

 

-          No se va a ir a ninguna parte ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto lío de esto? Sólo dije que el tipo me gusta, nada más.

 

-          Seguro que tenemos motivos para preocuparnos – dice Yoo Jin

 

-          Da igual, no te va a hacer caso – comenta Ji Ah sentándose sobre la mesa de la otra chica – Tiene novia – continúa con una sonrisa cuando ve la curiosidad en la cara de todos. Keun Suk casi no puede ocultar su sorpresa, sabía que era una posibilidad pero una muy remota, por lo menos en su cabeza. – Vi como se marchaban juntos ayer, ella lo vino a buscar. Es guapa.

 

-          Normal – responde Keun encogiéndose de hombros, no le interesa que se den cuenta de que la información le ha afectado. Por suerte la profesora de Artes escénicas llega en ese momento y cada uno tiene que regresar a su puesto. Keun agradece que ese día toque su clase favorita a primera hora, así no tiene tiempo de pensar en ese pequeño e inesperado detalle.

 

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/46/wcdv.jpg/)   


Lo cierto es que mientras más observa al profesor, menos claro tiene eso de que tenga novia. No lo dice por decir, ha pasado una semana en la que ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por estar de bajo perfil, por no llamar mucho la atención, casi no participa en clase, no porque se esté escondiendo, sino porque quiere conocer el terreno antes de pisarlo.

 

Al profesor se le han ido los ojos un par de veces con chicos, no con mujeres.  Primero con Hyun, aunque éste lo niegue rotundamente y luego con uno que iba paseando por el campus (sí, le estuvo siguiéndolo un rato ¿Qué pasa?). El punto es, que su interés por las chicas no parece tan alto como por los chicos. Aun así, la parte de que tiene novia es cierta, aunque lo de “guapa” es relativo, si le preguntan a él, diría que es más bien es tirando a simplona.

 

La risa del profesor por el comentario que acaba de hacer Ji Ah, llama su atención. ¿Qué de inteligente puede decir ella para provocar esa reacción? Ahora que se fija bien, puede que la falda que su compañera tiene puesta hoy sea más corta de lo normal, que esté enseñando mucho los dientes y que esté jugando demasiado con su pelo… Keun bufa echándose para atrás en el asiento, ¿Es zorra pretende meterse en su terreno? La mirada retadora que le echa unos minutos después (cuando se da cuenta de que él le está observando) es la respuesta que necesita.

 

-          ¿Pero cómo podemos separar una canción bien hecha de una canción hermosa? – pregunta Kurt. Está recostado del escritorio con los brazos cruzados dejando una buena vista de todo su largo cuerpo.  Los alumnos levantan las manos soltando respuestas diferentes y él parece divertirse al hacerles reflexionar sobre cada una.

 

Así han sidos sus clases en estas dos semanas, unas cuantas notas en el pizarrón y luego un debate con cierto punto interesante. Vale… admite que más que eso. Tanto que de pronto los Martes y los Jueves se han convertido en sus días favoritos de la semana.

 

-          El ritmo – responde Ji Ah con seguridad.

 

-          El ritmo no da la belleza – interviene Keun con un bufido antes de que el profesor pueda abrir la boca. Le da un poco de vergüenza que estando en tercer año esa niña de una repuesta así, supone que el frío que le entran por las piernas le ha congelado el cerebro. El profesor ladea la cabeza y le mira con verdadera curiosidad, como si fuera la primera vez que lo ve en clase, puede que sea porque es la primera vez que Keun interviene.

 

-          ¿Entonces qué, señor…?

 

-          Jang Keun Suk – Kurt asiente mirando su lista – La belleza la da la armonía. – responde. – Una canción es normal cuando tiene el ritmo adecuado, pero lo que la hace atractiva es la armonía entre sus acordes, los toques simultáneos que se entrelazan sin que nos demos cuenta. – pasa la mirada de Jin Ah al profesor porque es él a quien quiere impresionar – Como cuando se mezcla música en una fiesta… Si el cambio es brusco no llama la atención, al contrario, es chocante y sin merito – sonríe como si pudiera escuchar la música en su cabeza, sabe que de alguna forma Kurt puede escucharla también –  pero si logras que los cambios sean armónicos, puede envolver a cualquiera.  La belleza está en hacer que la persona que escucha no pueda escapar.

 

-          ¿En serio pones de ejemplo una fiesta?

 

-          ¿Por qué una fiesta? – dice el profesor, pero su gesto es muy distinto al de Ji Ah, parece que de verdad quiere conectar con la idea de Keun.

 

-          Estás en una pista bailando y el DJ pone una canción, siempre esperas a que termine para dejar de bailar y regresar a tu asiento porque es así como debe ser, pero si el DJ es bueno, consigue jugar con los sonidos mezclando una canción con otra sin dejar ver ese pause de “hasta aquí”, haciendo que uno baile mil canciones la noche entera, pensando que es una sola.

 

-          Eso es aburrido – dice Ji Ah, Keun está pensando seriamente en levantarse y golpearla sólo un poco.

 

-          No, no lo es. – le corta Kurt sin dejar de mirar a Keun Suk aunque su corrección es para Ji Ah – Es el punto ideal en la música, que te hagan entrar en un bucle porque todo compagina - se queda en silencio un minuto y luego sacude la cabeza – Bien, creo que es todo por hoy – dice dando un par de palmadas al aire. – Nos vemos el martes, no olviden la investigación sobre Beethoven.

 

La mayoría de los alumnos se levantan rápidamente para salir del salón, pero no Ji Ah. Ella se queda recogiendo sus cuadernos con calma, moviendo su kilométrico cabello de un lado a otro como harían una estrella porno.  ¿En serio cree que es sexy? Lo bueno es que una vez más el profesor parece más interesado en las musarañas que en ella. 

 

Kurt termina de recoger las carpetas con los trabajos entregados ese día y sale sin prestar mayor atención a los pocos alumnos que aún quedan en el salón.  Hace una respiración profunda y sigue su camino hacia la oficina, tiene un par de horas libres antes de la siguiente clase. Deja las carpetas en el escritorio y baja al campus para comprar un café y esconderse un rato entre los árboles que se ven desde su oficina.  Ha descubierto que le gusta estar allí por lo menos unos minutos antes de sus ratos libres.

 

_“Una canción es normal cuando tiene el ritmo adecuado, pero lo que la hace atractiva es la armonía entre sus acordes, los toques simultáneos que se entrelazan sin que nos demos cuenta”_

 

Sonríe recordando las palabras del chico, muy pocas personas logran entender el nivel de la diferencia artística entre una canción con buen ritmo y una canción con armonía, saber que por lo menos uno de ellos lo entiende le hace sentir bien y eso que sólo tienen cuatro clases juntos.  No es que crea que él ha logrado eso en tan poco tiempo, es que la respuesta de Keun muestra que está llegando a ellos, que les está dejando ver su punto de vista.

 

El sonido del móvil hace eco en el silencio que proporcionan los árboles, frunciendo el ceño busca en su bolsillo hasta que da con él, no le hace mucha ilusión que sea su madre. Una vez más.

 

Cuenta hasta diez mirando al cielo y atiende porque no le queda más remedio, es eso o tenerla llamando todo el día.

 

-          Madre – le saluda con respeto.

 

-          Por fin – dice la mujer evidentemente disgustada. – Te he estado llamando desde esta mañana.

 

-          Estaba en clases, lo siento.

 

-          Está bien. Tu padre necesita que vengas a la reunión de esta noche.

 

-          Mamá, sabes que no me interesan las reuniones políticas. Tengo un montón de planificación que hacer para la clase de mañana.

 

-          Sabes que no es una invitación, es una orden. Hyo Jin va a venir con su padre ¿no te dijo nada?

 

-          No, supongo que porque sabe lo que pienso.

 

-          Ven a las siente, sé puntual. Tu novia no se puede mover por allí sola, como si no tuviera a nadie ¿Qué dirán nuestros amigos?

 

-          Que es una mujer independiente.

 

-          Que mi hijo no cuida de la que será su esposa. Ahora, por favor, ven tal y como te digo. – cuelga sin esperar respuesta. Kurt se deja caer hacia atrás en la hierba pensando con sarcasmo en lo agradable que es toda su familia. Tienen ese nivel de frustración porque es DJ y profesor… si fuera salchichero, por ejemplo, seguro lo mandarían a sacrificar, como los perros con rabia.

 

Bien, al parecer no le queda más remedio que pasar la noche rodeado de políticos falsos y aburridos, con unos padres que casi no le dirigen la palabra. Menos mal estará Hyo Jin o terminaría  tirándose por una ventana.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/46/grrs.jpg/)   


La reunión no es tan mala como imaginó. Es peor.

 

Su padre no ha dejado de evitarlo desde que llegó y su madre desvía el tema cada vez que alguien intenta preguntar por los conciertos que ha hecho Kurt en el exterior. La mujer evidentemente prefiere hablar de la que será su nuera. No deja de decir lo guapa e inteligente que es, lo bien que se llevan las dos familias, lo entusiasmados que están por su próxima graduación en Ciencias Políticas. Kurt rueda los ojos y coge una copa de vino cuando va de camino al jardín para que le de aire.  Sonríe cuando unos minutos después escucha unos pasos detrás de él.

 

-          Hola – dice la chica poniéndose a su lado. Tiene una gran sonrisa que destaca por la forma en la que su perfecto cabello rojo enmarca su rostro.

 

-          Hola.

 

-          ¿Ganas de salir corriendo?

 

-          ¿Se me nota?

 

-          Un poco – se ríe y se acerca para darle un beso corto. – Nos iremos en un momento y podrás regresar a tus libros.

 

-          En realidad tengo que preparar unas canciones para el concierto que he descuidado por culpa de las clases. – puede notar el cambio en la expresión de la chica pero opta por no hacer ningún comentario. Sabe que a Hyo Jin le gusta tanto su carrera como DJ como le gusta a sus padres, fue una de las razones por las que dudó tanto antes de aceptar un compromiso con ella, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era un detalle sin importancia. Hay otras cosas en las que coinciden, tienen los mismo gustos en películas, en deportes… suelen ir juntos a esquiar. Se conocen desde hace años, sus padres son buenos amigos y aliados en la política, está seguro de que no podría encontrar una pareja mejor.

 

Está cansado de las relaciones avasalladoras que terminan en nada, da igual con quien lo intente, hombre o mujer, es lo mismo, peleas, gritos, corazones rotos… no quiere pasar por eso toda la vida, y Hyo Jin le puede dar la tranquilidad que busca, está seguro.

 

-          Voy a irme ya – tira de ella para darle un abrazo y un beso en el cabello.

 

-          ¿Seguro no quieres esperar un poco más? – él la mira achicando los ojos ¿de verdad tiene que responder a esa pregunta? La mujer se ríe y lo libera – Está bien, escapa. Distraeré a tus padres un rato.

 

-          Eres un sol.

 

-          Lo sé – le guiña el ojo regresando a la multitud para darle tiempo a escapar.

 

Kurt solo puede respirar bien cuando está en el coche rumbo a la tranquilidad de su piso.  Camina hasta la nevera para buscar una cerveza y luego al estudio para trabajar en las mezclas del concierto.

 

Su intención es quedarse sólo por un rato, pero sin darse cuenta, termina absorto en las melodías por horas, no deja de pensar en ellas cuando va al trabajo, ni cuando está de regreso esa noche. Parece que la musa ha hecho acto de presencia y está decidida a no dejarlo ir hasta que cree algo perfecto. No se queja, pero es un problema, sobre todo cuando el sueño comienza a pasar factura y te das cuenta de que tu mente está en otro lado sólo cuando uno de tus alumnos agita la mano frente a tu cara.

 

Genial.

 

-          Estoy cansado – dice con demasiada naturalidad.  Tanta que se regaña mentalmente apenas las palabras salen de su boca.

 

-          ¿Problemas? – pregunta Ji Ah otra vez moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro. Debe pesarle mucho y por eso no le funcionan las neuronas.

 

-          Nah. Tengo un concierto dentro de poco y necesito tenerlo todo listo.

 

-          ¿Qué instrumento toca? – pregunta Hyun dándose cuenta de que hasta ahora nunca han hablado de eso.

 

-          ¿Además del piano? La mesa de mezclas. – Keun Suk deja de jugar con el lápiz y centra de nuevo todos sus sentidos en el profesor. ¿Mesa de mezclas? Eso quiere decir que es…

 

-          ¿Es DJ? – pregunta Yoo Jin. El profesor sonríe y asiente. La chica pasa la mirada de Keun a él con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Alguna canción en particular? – el hombre se rasca la nuca antes de asentir. La gente conoce la música de los DJ, pero sólo los fans se centran sus nombres y sus caras, lo que le viene bien porque a veces prefiere pasar desapercibido.

 

-          Ahora mismo está sonando Shut Up and Rock.

 

“ _No me jodas_ ” piensa Keun Suk sintiendo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Es la canción que han estado bailando todo el verano, y resulta que la hizo ese tío bueno que está frente a él. ¿Esto es un regalo del cielo o un castigo? Vale, es suficiente. Una cosa es tener dudas por culpa de la comedura de cabeza de sus amigos, y otra cosa es decir adiós a esa oportunidad.

 

-          ¿Dónde es el concierto? – pregunta. El profesor vuelve a verlo como si hubiese olvidado su presencia y eso se convierte cada vez más en un reto.

 

-          En Japón… un local de Shibuya. – a Keun no se le escapa la vacilación en su voz. – En fin ¿Por dónde íbamos? – pregunta con toda la intención de desviar el tema, y lo consigue, por lo menos con el resto de los alumnos, menos con Keun Suk, quien desde ese momento no puede hacer otra cosa que comenzar a pensar en qué ropa sería la mejor para un concierto como ese.

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/856/d5hb.jpg/)   


  


Keun Suk mira la maleta desde lejos tratando de averiguar cual sería el mejor ángulo para intentar cerrarla, decide simplemente saltar sobre ella y usar su peso mientras Yoo Jin tira de la cremallera.

 

-          Al fin – comenta la chica. Keun sonríe triunfante y patea las prendas que están en el suelo haciendo nota mental de que tiene que hacer otro viaje al albergue dentro de poco. Por lo menos algo bueno se puede hacer con los paquetes de ropa que suele enviarle su padre cada vez que se siente culpable por algo.

 

-          ¿Dónde está Hyun?

 

-          Abajo. Podías haber llevado una maleta más grande, esa está a punto de reventar.

 

-          Es un viaje de sólo dos días– se justifica, aunque sabe que no tiene mucho sentido porque ha metido ropa como para una semana, no podía decidirse ¿vale?

 

Cuando baja, no le extraña encontrarse con Hyun mirando su móvil una y otra vez, seguramente barajando la posibilidad de arrepentirse y salir corriendo para pillar las clases de la tarde. El nivel de responsabilidad de Hyun tiende a dejar por el suelo el de los demás, a veces se pregunta cómo es que pueden ser amigos y llevarse tan bien. Puede que sea por su paciencia y porque casi nunca le dice que no.

 

No acepta de buenas a primeras, en realidad suele patalear bastante, llevarse las manos a la cara y protestar, como lo hizo el jueves por la tarde cuando le dijo que quería ir a la presentación del profesor en Shibuya, pero aceptó su derrota cuando le informó que ya había comprado los pasajes.

 

-          El profesor Kim Myung Min va a estar sobre nosotros este año – se queja. – Puede hacernos repetir si quiere.

 

-          ¿Repetir? – bufa – ¿Hemos repetido un nivel alguna vez?

 

-          No, pero el año pasado lo aprobamos por los pelos. – Keun rueda los ojos y va hasta la cocina para coger un botellín de agua.

 

El año pasado se extralimitaron un poco, lo admite, pero no tenía cabeza para los estudios. Estaba comenzando con las clases de baile y el curso de actuación, estaba tan absorto que hasta se planteó el dejar la universidad porque creía que allí solo perdía el tiempo.

 

Arte es una carrera demasiado general, es sencillo perder el norte si no le pillas el truco, demasiadas materias, demasiados temas… el necesitaba enfocarse en algo concreto, pero este año pretende hacerlo diferente. Tiene motivos que van más allá del pensum académico, o mejor dicho, un motivo que mide más o menos 1,82, con gafas y una sonrisa cegadora, es divertido, envolvente en clase y además, es DJ.

 

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, ni en mil años hubiese imaginado tener un profesor así, es decir, ha tenido algunos bastante guapos, ¿Quién no? pero que sumado a eso, el tío haga justamente la música que más le gusta… eso no puede ser normal.

 

-          ¿Entonces qué? – dice Yoo Jin llamando la atención de los otros dos – ¿Shibuya? – pregunta con picardía poniendo la manos al frente.

 

-          ¡SHIBUYA! – gritan al unísono juntando las tres manos.

 

El taxi avisa su llegada en ese momento y ellos salen a su encuentro. Hyun se queja un poco más durante el viaje al aeropuerto porque Shi Yoon no quiso ir con ellos, con la excusa de que no tenía la menor intención de perder una clase por irse de fiesta. Keun Suk suspira y niega con la cabeza mirando por la ventana, no entiende como es que Hyun y Shi Yoon siguen juntos si no pegan ni con pegamento, sin embargo, allí están, cuatro años llenos de te quiero y no te quiero que volverían loco a cualquiera que preste demasiada atención.

 

Su móvil suena cuando están haciendo la cola para el Check in, traga grueso cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla y le pide a Hyun que cuide sus cosas mientras sale para atender.

 

-          Hola – odia lo pequeño que se siente de pronto.

 

-          Oh… eh… Hola – responde el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

 

-          ¿Todo bien?

 

-          Si… - duda un momento y después bufa – Lo siento, chico, estaba intentando llamar a Mi Sook, debí marcar mal. – Keun Suk deja escapar una risa seca. Debió suponer que su padre no le llamaría así como así, sin ningún motivo importante.

 

-          Entiendo.

 

-          En fin… ya que estamos… ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo van las clases?

 

-          Bien, todo bien. Comenzamos hace unas semanas.

 

-          Me alegro. Sigue así… Quiero ver ese titulo pronto, Keun Suk, ya es hora de que te centres un poco en la vida.

 

-          Sí, señor.

 

-          No estás en edad de seguir jugando, yo con 23 años ya tenía un título y trabajaba con tu abuelo, además de tener una familia.

 

-          25 – le corrige con un nudo en el estomago.

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          Cumplí 25 hace un mes.

 

-          ¿Un mes? ¿Estás seguro? Te envié regalo ¿no? – Keun sonríe tristemente recordando los dos paquetes de ropa que llegaron a casa con una tarjeta de felicitación firmada, pero que seguramente envió la secretaria, como siempre.

 

-          Sí, señor. – responde ¿Qué más puede decir? Su padre lleva olvidando su cumpleaños, unos… 25 años más o menos. Así como ha olvidado sus compromisos escolares, sus graduaciones y cualquier cosa que requiera de una interacción padre-hijo. Debería estar resignado, lo sabe, pero no lo está. No deja de doler que te culpen por la muerte de tu madre. Ella decidió seguir adelante con un embarazo que tenía altas posibilidades de quitarle la vida, lo prefirió a él antes que a nada, y su padre nunca le perdonará eso.

 

-          No lo tomes como algo personal – dice el hombre cuando nota que se queda en silencio – sabes como soy con las fechas. Debes estar por entrar en clase ¿verdad? Tengo que llamar a Mi Sook, voy a cenar esta noche con ella. Hablamos luego. – Keun apenas tiene tiempo de despedirse antes de que su padre cuelgue.

 

Se sorprende al notar la lágrima que corre por su mejilla, alza la mano para limpiarla rápidamente y mira al cielo para hacer desaparecer la humedad de sus ojos, respira profundo guarda el móvil y regresa a la cola del check in con su mejor sonrisa.

 

No para de hablar durante todo el trayecto a Japón, es más sencillo para él no pensar en cosas que le puedan mortificar si mantiene el cerebro activo a cada segundo, por suerte, Yoo Jin sabe llevar el ritmo de la conversación, porque si fuera por Hyun estaría barajando la posibilidad de tirarse por la ventana.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Porque “No sé que hacer con Shi Yoon” llega a ser un tema bastante monótono – le responde en tono de burla, no le sorprende que Hyun se encoja de hombros dispuesto a ignorarlo.

 

Para cuando llegan al hotel, el tema de su padre ha quedado en el pasado, no piensa dejar que eso le amargue lo que pretende ser una noche perfecta.

 

Se da una ducha y pone en la cama tres cambios de ropa tratando de decidir cual vendría mejor para el tipo de local. No es un lugar muy grande pero sí exclusivo, le costó conseguir las entradas porque no es un concierto cualquiera, es la fiesta de celebración de una importante cinematográfica de Japón, lo que significa que estará lleno de estrellas de cine. Ellos tienen que dar el pego.

 

Finalmente opta por unos pantalones blancos y camiseta bronce larga de tirantes, se hace media cola en el cabello dejando varios mechones sueltos. Coge una chaqueta de cuero, sólo por si acaso, y se mira una vez más al espejo para asegurarse de que todo está como quiere.

 

El lugar está lleno, hay cola para entrar pero ellos no tienen que hacerla. Habían estado antes en ese local así que el llamativo decorado no es una sorpresa, tampoco lo es el evidente nivel de los asistentes. Si fuera un fan de los actores ahora mismo estaría flipando, como lo está haciendo Yoo Jin.

 

-          Un poco de calma no estaría de más – escucha que dice Hyun tirándola del brazo, ella protesta algo que Keun no logra entender porque sus ojos ya han dado con el objetivo.

 

Sonríe caminando hasta un rincón del local desde el cual la mesa de mezclas se puede ver perfectamente y se queda allí. Alucinando.

 

¿Ese hombre que está allí es su profesor?

 

Tiene el cabello pintado de azul y totalmente despeinado pero de forma premeditada, lleva una camisa blanca de manga corta que deja ver sus músculos y unos vaqueros rotos, no lleva las gafas así que sus ojos resaltan más de lo que habían resaltado nunca. Pero aunque todo eso es bastante impresionante, la razón por la que Keun Suk se está quedando con la garganta seca, es por la forma en la que el DJ se mueve. ¿De donde coño ha sacado ese ritmo? Es como si su cuerpo hiciera los movimientos por inercia, como si la música simplemente corriera por sus venas y eso debería ser ilegal o algo.

 

-          Wow – dice Yoo Jin poniéndose a su lado.

 

-          Está muy bueno, sip – agrega Hyun con tono despreocupado. Keun cree que ambas expresiones se quedan cortas.

 

Por si fuera poco, la música es totalmente contagiosa, es imposible no bailar con ella. Dedican media hora sólo a escucharlo como alumnos que escuchan a un profesor, analizando las canciones que selecciona, la forma en la que las mezcla… la armonía.

 

-          Tenemos un buen profesor – dice Hyun con una sonrisa. Keun le guiña un ojo decidiendo que es hora de ir a cumplir con su objetivo. Coge a sus amigos de la mano y se va hasta el medio de la pista para bailar. Empieza con calma, familiarizándose con el espacio y las personas, con el ambiente, cerrando los ojos para sentir la música y poco a poco se deja llevar hasta que deja de ser conciente del resto del mundo.

 

Mueve las caderas y los brazos al ritmo de la música, salta, se ríe, deja que su cabello se mueva de un lado a otro… no necesita de mucho tiempo para comenzar a sudar pero eso nunca le ha preocupado, al contrario, le gustan las gotas que caen, la forma en la que el cabello se pega a su rostro.  Hace todo lo que haría en cualquier discoteca, hasta que decide que es suficiente y se atreve a buscar la mirada del DJ, no lo consigue en el primer intento, el hombre parece realmente concentrado en su trabajo, pero luego de unos minutos hacen el primer contacto.

 

Puede ver la expresión de Kurt a cámara lenta, podría denominarla incluso de graciosa. El hombre lo ve de arriba abajo detalladamente, se puede detectar interés en él, no hay que ser un genio, sólo notar cómo se muerde el labio antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada a la mesa de mezclas, pero un segundo después su mente debe sufrir un corto circuito o algo porque alza la mirada esta vez con confusión y lo vuelve a ver tal vez un poco espantado, parpadea como si no supiera que hacer cuando Keun sonríe en su dirección.

 

Kurt sacude la cabeza y opta por ignorarlo aunque es obvio que le está costando la vida. Eso sólo consigue que Keun baile con más intensidad usando de vez en cuando a Yoo Jin y otras veces a Hyun, aunque este último no deja de decirle lo mucho que lo odia por eso.

 

El pause en la música es justamente la oportunidad que necesita para acercarse antes de que el profesor escape como evidentemente piensa hacer.

 

-          Hey – saluda Keun sorprendiéndolo a un lado de la puerta que tiene arriba el letrero de staff.

 

-          Hey… yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

-          Queríamos verte tocar – responde sin darle mayor importancia. Decide cogerse una coleta porque debe estar hecho un desastre, pero se asegura de mostrar bien sus cualidades mientras lo hace, exponer su cuello siempre es algo que funciona y no cree que con el profesor sea menos efectivo.

 

-          Faltaron a clases de la tarde ¿no? de lo contrario no les habría dado tiempo.

 

-          Sacrificios que se hacen. Eres bueno.

 

-          Gracias, pero no creo que esto sea correcto ¿Quién más vino contigo?

 

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Les quieres decir hola? Vale, ven, te invitamos un trago. – dice con diversión, Kurt lo mira achicando los ojos y suspira.

 

-          Está bien, ya hicieron la travesura de la semana, ahora pueden regresar a sus casas. – es como si no pudiera evitar usar la voz de profesor, lo que no sabe es que con Keun ahora no surte efecto, puede que nunca lo tuviera.

 

-          Nah, creo que nos quedaremos un poco más. Hay bebidas, música y acabo de comprobar que hay un tío que me interesa. – todo esto lo dice avanzando un par de pasos, sonríe al ver que Kurt los retrocede.

 

-          Espero que sea de tu edad.

 

-          Umm… no, es algo mayor supongo, pero ese no es problema. – Kurt no es tonto. Puede que le guste hacerse pasar por uno de vez en cuando, pero es sólo cuando se aburre o cuando prefiere pasar del tema, ahora no es el caso. Se ha dado cuenta de las intenciones del chico prácticamente desde que lo reconoció en la pista. No ha sido profesor por mucho tiempo, pero sí alumno, sabe que hay situaciones que es mejor cortarlas de raíz, y esa es una de ellas.

 

-          Puede que esa persona no esté interesada – dice de frente. No es muy buena señal la forma en la que Keun sonríe y decide volver a avanzar.

 

-          ¿No lo estás? – pregunta. Kurt traga saliva porque esperaba que el chico diera unas cuantas vueltas más.

 

-          Yo… me… no – dice finalmente – Lo siento, eres un niño muy guapo y muy inteligente pero no, no estoy interesado.

 

-          La forma en la que me mirabas hace un rato decía lo contrario – Kurt muerde una maldición, debió darse cuenta antes de que ese era su alumno.

 

-          Lo lamento, no debí hacerlo.

 

-          Sí que debiste. Fui hecho para que me miraran, no es tu culpa. – su punto vanidoso consigue justamente lo que busca, y es que el profesor sonría por lo menos un poco.

 

-          Vete a casa... ¿Jang?

 

-          Jang Keun Suk… te aseguro que haré que recuerdes mi nombre, es importante para ciertos momentos – da otro paso adelante obligando al profesor a pegarse a la pared. La mano del hombre en su pecho para obligarle a retroceder, quema de forma agradable.

 

-          Jang Keun Suk – repite Kurt para dejarle saber que se lo ha aprendido. Keun decide que le gusta mucho como suena su nombre en boca del profesor – Esto no va a pasar, sea lo que sea que busques. Tengo una relación estable y tú eres mi alumno. Es mejor que dejemos las cosas claras desde un principio.

 

-          Está bien, me gustan los retos.

 

-          No soy un reto – le advierte con seriedad. Keun se le queda mirando fijamente durante un minuto, detallando su rostro, disfrutando del nerviosismo casi imperceptible en sus ojos, luego sonríe.

 

-          No vemos en clase, profesor – dice con diversión antes de marcharse. Kurt respira profundo y se relaja contra la pared sin poder quitarle la vista de encima mientras se aleja. No está muy seguro de qué fue todo eso, pero espera que no termine en un dolor de cabeza.

 

Continuará.

 

 

 


	3. CAPITULO 2

Kurt parpadea cuando siente el leve mordisco en la oreja. Sonríe de medio lado y aprieta el brazo que tiene sobre los hombros de Hyo Jin, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

 

-          Estas disperso esta noche – comenta ella acariciando su estomago, dejando que sus dedos recorran sus músculos.  El alza una ceja y la mira divertido.

 

-          ¿Lo he estado toda la noche? – pregunta poniéndose de lado para verla mejor.

 

-          Bueno… no, no toda…  – admite riendo por las cosquillas que le causa Kurt al besar su cuello.

 

-          ¿No? Pensaba compensarlo – dice con un suspiro volviendo a su lugar de la cama, pero ella tira de él hasta tenerlo encima y entre sus piernas.

 

-          Las compensaciones nunca están de más – él asiente con una sonrisa y usa una mano para jugar con su cabello mientras la besa.

 

Sabe que ha estado disperso. No lo solo esa noche, sino durante cuatro horribles semanas.

 

Debió imaginar que aquella noche en Shibuya sería solo el comienzo del desastre. No había que ser un genio, solo ver el reto en la mirada de Jang Keun Suk y ser conciente del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al verlo marchar. Alguien debió advertirle que ser profesor era una carrera de alto riesgo, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera.

 

Pensó que todo sería normal, después de todo, aquella noche, cuando regresó a la mesa de mezclas después de hablar con el chico (corrección, después de haber sido avasallado por un niño que sabe Dios, que edad tendrá, debería mirar bien su ficha de alumno pero tiene miedo), Keun Suk no apareció por ninguna parte, así que lo lógico era pensar que el mensaje había llegado alto y claro. Pero no.

 

Al principio no fue tan terrible, es decir, participaba más en clases haciendo unos análisis que le dejaban realmente sorprendido. Entregaba los trabajos primero que nadie y componiendo no era nada malo, al contrario. Le gusta la guitarra, por lo que no era extraño llegar al salón y encontrarlo tocando con casi todos los alumnos alrededor. Hasta allí se podría decir que mantiene el comportamiento normal de un estudiante.

 

El problema surge cuando todas las participaciones las hace con un tono de voz bajo y pausado, cuando mantiene contacto visual por más tiempo del educadamente necesario, cuando le sigue en cada paso, cuando sonríe cada vez que pronuncia su nombre por algo en especifico.

 

A eso hay que sumarle el jodido crío (en serio, tiene que buscar su edad de una vez) no tiene miedo de usar su cuerpo como arma de ataque.

 

Sí, es un ataque. Kurt ya se ha dado cuenta. Un ataque sin cuartel además.

 

¿Cómo puede una persona hacer que todo le quede bien? Tiene que pasar horas pensando la ropa que se va a poner cada día porque de lo contrario, no tiene sentido. Da igual que sean pantalones cortos, chándal o vaqueros… que sean camisetas de tirantes, de manga o camisas, si tiene el cabello suelto o en coleta, sea como sea, de alguna extraña forma consigue llamar su atención y eso es por el maldito estilo que tiene al moverse.

 

Kurt gruñe con frustración y se regaña mentalmente luchando por concentrarse en la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos, por sus sonidos, sus jadeos… pero es que el niño ese le desespera y no en el sentido normal. Es que le saca de sus casillas porque todo el mundo se está dando cuenta del jueguito que tiene.

 

Una cosa es coquetear con el profesor, eso lo ha visto en sus años de estudiante, como DJ también le han coqueteado mucho, y otra cosa es lo que él hace. En las primeras clases Ji Ah no fue muy discreta que se diga con sus insinuaciones, pero lo de Keun Suk, aunque es menos directo, es mucho más descarado. ¿Tiene sentido eso?

 

No, Kurt, no lo tiene.

 

-          No pares – jadea Hyo Jin cruzando los tobillos alrededor de sus caderas. Él intenta dejar sus problemas alejados por unos segundos, pero no tardan en regresar.

 

“ _No le dejes dominar la situación_ ” le dijo el profesor Myung Min cuando estuvieron reunidos hace un par de días en el despacho. Su comentario le hizo preguntarse que tanto se había extendido eso de que el chico de 3ero había decidido tirarse al profesor.

 

“¿ _A quien_?” preguntó con la esperanza de que estuviera hablando de otra cosa.

 

“ _Jang Keun Suk_ ” respondió el nombre con su acostumbrado tono desinteresado y altanero _“Tiene muchas cualidades, entre ellas las de llevar la paciencia al límite_ ” el hombre se levantó de la silla para pasear un rato por la que era su oficina “ _Lo conozco desde el primer año, siempre inventando, buscando nuevos retos, y lo peor es que tiene la capacidad de llevar a todo el mundo a su terreno, siempre sale ganando_ ”

 

“ _No salió ganando este año, ese salón es el único en Artes con clases todo el día, cuando, según lo que me has contado, lo que necesitaban era una suspensión”_

 

_“No se puede suspender a un grupo de pequeños genios. Cada uno a su estilo, pero genios. Clases divididas fue mi manera de hacerle ver que yo domino este terreno, no él. Tu tienes que dejarle claro lo mismo.”_

 

_“No estamos hablando de clases, o travesuras. El chico está buscando algo más”_

 

_“¿Y que alumno no lo ha hecho alguna vez? Eres guapo y eres el profesor, además un DJ con cierta fama_ ” aunque usó el mismo tono despectivo de siempre, Kurt se sintió bien al escucharle hacer ese reconocimiento. “ _El que intentes ignorarlo solo hace que el reto sea más grande, a tal nivel de que hasta el conserje se ha terminado dando cuenta de lo que pasa… y como a él le importa muy poco lo que digan…_ ”

 

_“Solo quiero que pare”_ le interrumpió sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado.

 

_“No lo estás consiguiendo”_

 

_“¿Debo prestarle más atención acaso?”_

 

_“No lo sé, no sé qué puede funcionar. Trata, y el ser directo también funciona”_

 

Y ha tratado.

 

Por eso de que ciertas persona solo necesitan sentir que tienen a alguien, ha estado animando sus participaciones, escuchando sus respuestas con mayor atención, ha tratado de hacerle ver que está allí. Como profesor, pero por alguna razón eso solo consigue agobiarlo más.  Jodido, niño, podría simplemente salir de su cabeza.

 

-          Dios, sí – Kurt aprieta los ojos y hunde la cara en el cuello de su novia empujando dentro de ella con fuerza, hasta que se corre. Aun con la respiración agitada, sale de ella y se tumba a un lado temblando. La chica sonríe y gira para abrazarse a su pecho susurrando lo bien que la hace sentir.  Él quisiera decir lo mismo, se odia un poco porque el problema no es ella, es él que está descentrado por culpa del trabajo y ese malcriado.

 

  


El martes podría denominarse como el día más desastroso de su vida.

 

No solo porque su falta de atención hacia Hyo Jin ya está comenzando a pasar factura con quejas y lagrimas, sino porque su madre ha vuelto a insistir en que vaya a las reuniones políticas de su padre, él tiene un montón de trabajos que corregir y para colmo está lloviendo.

 

El que Keun decida usar ese día para comenzar un tórrido juego de palabras con él, delante de todo el salón de clases, solo consigue ponerlo de peor humor, y todo el mundo sabe que en caliente se toman la peores decisiones.

 

-          Quiero un análisis sustentado de toda la carrera de Frédéric Chopin – dice con firmeza cuando el grupo parece salirse de control gracias al mismo de siempre. – Para mañana – agrega dejándolos sin respiración. Sabe que cumplirán sin rechistar porque le respetan aunque a veces se les olvide que es el profesor y no un compañero más.

 

-          Pero… - comienza a decir Yoo Jin

 

-          Mañana – repite por si queda alguna duda. – La clase ha terminado – todos se levantan murmurando bajito y salen de salón a toda velocidad… todos menos uno. Kurt aprieta la mandíbula cuando ve la diversión en su cara, seguramente porque sabe que lo ha sacado de sus casillas una vez más. – Tu informe lo quiero para esta tarde – agrega dejándolo de piedra.

 

-          ¿Qué? – Kurt siente una gran satisfacción notar el cambio en su rostro.

 

-          Estoy harto de tus juegos, Jang. Tengo paciencia, pero no tanta ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi clase y hacer lo que te de la gana?

 

-          No he hecho lo que me da la gana. Solo respondía a una pregunta – se justifica frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          No. Estabas tratando de llevarme a tu terreno una vez más, y estoy cansado.

 

-          Solo bromeaba.

 

-          Esto no es un juego. Quiero tu informe hoy o te suspenderé de mi clase de forma permanente.

 

-          ¿POR QUÉ?

 

-          ¡Porque yo lo digo! – Sale del salón sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada más.

 

Keun Suk gruñe lanzando el bolso contra el suelo. Da un par de vueltas por el salón, se pasa las manos por la cara con un suspiro y luego recoge el bolso para ir directo a la biblioteca.

 

¿Análisis justificado de la carrera de Chopan? Eso puede llevar siglos ¿Por qué lo castiga? Era un juego, nada más.

 

Con frustración deja el bolso en la silla y se mueve por las estanterías buscando los libros que le puede ayudar.

 

Mierda.

 

Se supone que tiene clase de arte escénico dentro de una hora, luego tenía que ir a la clase baile, pero ni de coña va a terminar el informe a tiempo y no piensa darle al profesor el gusto de que lo suspenda, porque eso es lo que busca, lo sabe.

 

Media hora después, alza la mirada del cuaderno cuando dos personas tiran de las sillas frente a él.

 

-          Te van a quedar arrugas – dice Yoo Jin con un suspiro. El simplemente no puede dejar de fruncir el ceño. – ¿Qué? Tienes que admitir que esta vez te pasaste. – dice ella cruzándose brazos.

 

-          Y mucho – agrega Hyun Joong

 

-          Fue un juego de palabras.

 

-          Lo estabas retando y esto es lo que conseguiste.

 

-          Y lo estamos pagando nosotros.

 

-          ¡Pero esto es increíble! Todos siguieron el juego, se podían haber quedado callados si les daba la gana.

 

-          Vale, es verdad, es culpa general – admite Hyun – pero tío, para con esto de una vez.

 

-          No quiero.

 

-          Keun Suk, no está interesado. No ha hecho más que ignorarte todo este tiempo.

 

-          Y cuando te presta atención es solo como alumno – le recuerda Yoo Jin – El hombre tiene novia, no le van los chicos, y está claro que a ti solo te ve como a un niño.

 

-          ¿Cómo a un niño? Tengo 25 años, por Dios. El no puede tener muchos más, este es su primer trabajo como profesor.

 

-          Y se lo estás haciendo insoportable.

 

-          Están exagerando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dejo claro que me gusta? ¿Por no darme por vencido?

 

-          Por no aceptar que es hetero

 

-          No es hetero. – ambos chicos bufan y sacuden la cabeza. Es frustrante. – ¡No es hetero! – repite con firmeza. – Vale, es bueno fingiendo que no me mira, pero sí lo hace. No le soy indiferente, no puede ser.

 

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres Jang Keun Suk y todo el mundo tiene caer rendido si así lo quieres?

 

-          ¡Pues sí!

 

-          ¿Sabes como suena eso? – Keun Suk vuelve a fruncir el ceño decidido a pasar de los dos. Sí sabe como suena, y peor, sabe que no es así, nadie tiene ese nivel de poder, pero joder. Está molesto y su autoestima está comenzando a verse seriamente afectada.

 

-          Necesito terminar esta mierda para hoy – dice como un claro mensaje de “déjenme en paz” ambos chicos se miran la cara y asienten poniéndose de pie dejándolo solo con su pataleta.  Keun Suk cierra los ojos un unos minutos, los suficiente para calmarse, se da un par de golpes contra la mesa y se concentra en su trabajo.

 

Se mete tanto en los libros y en la vida de Chopan, que no se da cuenta de que la hora que es hasta que la bibliotecaria se acerca para decirle que vaya pensando en terminar. Él la mira con confusión y entonces se fija en el reloj. 8:45pm.

 

_“Quiero tu informe hoy o te suspenderé de mi clase de forma permanente.”_

 

 

Mierda.

 

A toda prisa, termina de hacer unas anotaciones, coge sus cosas y sale corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al departamento de música rogando para que el profesor siga allí. No lo va a suspender, no le da la gana.

 

Cuando llega al piso administrativo está sin aliento pero no se detiene, sigue hasta que tiene que frenar en seco porque el profesor está cerrando la puerta con llave.

 

-          Es tarde – dice Kurt cuando le ve llegar.

 

-          Estoy a tiempo. – jadea.

 

-          Nop – intenta irse pero Keun le corta el paso.

 

-          Faltan dos minutos para las nueve… por favor – le pide sin aliento. Odia tener que hacerlo pero ha pasado toda la tarde con ese informa y no puede ser en vano.  El profesor le mira seriamente, meditando si vale la pena hacerle caso o no, finalmente deja salir el aire con cierto aburrimiento y abre la puerta del despacho.

 

Pasa y se sienta extendiendo la mano para que Keun le entregue el papel. El chico lo hace, sentándose frente a él en silencio, cosa que le debe estar costando bastante.

 

Kurt comienza a leer las primeras líneas sin mucho interés, topándose con información básica que podría sacar cualquier, pero a medida que avanza la lectura se torna interesante. Le sorprende la capacidad de análisis y el ingenio que tiene Keun Suk, la forma en la que saca provecho de los detalles mínimos, haciéndolos resaltar más que los evidentes. Su criterio... Joder, le gusta como piensa ese chico, si tan solo usara ese ingenio para estudiar y no para tocar la moral, sería un alumno brillante, porque está seguro de que ese tipo de personas buenas en lo que se propongan.

 

Con un suspiro profundo deja el informe a un lado y se echa para atrás en la silla, mirando fijamente a su alumno. Tiene una coleta evidentemente hecha a toda prisa porque los mechones de cabello castaño caen de un lado a otro de forma irregular, ahora mismo su mirada está un poco perdida, está jugando con un lápiz, golpeando la mesa y de vez en cuando llevándoselo a la boca para morderlo, la expresión de mala hostia hace que se vea aun más joven.

 

-          Podrías usar tu ingenio para cosas mejores – comenta con calma buscando, por todos los cielos, una forma de conectar con él. Keun Suk levanta la mirada aun con el mal humor.

 

-          ¿Está mal?

 

-          No, está perfecto. No creo que nadie me presente un informa igual o superior. – Keun Suk asiente y se pone de pie para salir pero se detiene cuando el profesor habla de nuevo – No quiero tener estas guerras contigo todo el tiempo – insiste. Keun Suk voltea con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho haciendo que sus hombros se vean aun más anchos. – Quiero que entiendas que hay un límite que no puedes pasar cada vez que quieras.

 

-          ¿Cuál es el ese límite?

 

-          Límite profesor – dice señalándose a si mismo – alumno – agrega señalándole a él – Eres un buen chico, seguro que cualquier muchacho de tu edad estaría feliz de salir contigo.

 

-          ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

 

-          No es el punto.

 

-          25, tengo 25 ¿Tu cuantos?

 

-          No es el punto.

 

-          No puedes tener muchos más – camina dejando el bolso sobre la silla - ¿30 o así? Está bien, estamos en el rango de lo normal.

 

-          ¡No es el punto, Jang Keun Suk! – dice comenzando a exasperarse de nuevo. – Tengo pareja, tengo novia.

 

-          O sea, que no te gustan los chicos. – el profesor alza la cabeza de forma retadora, como si quisiera afirmarlo, pero no abre la boca. Keun sonríe de medio lado y cambia su expresión molesta por una gamberra, va hasta la puerta para cerrarla y regresa al escritorio usando esa voz suave y gruesa que emplea cuando quiere su total atención – Te he visto – dice con calma. – Me miras… me miras muchas veces… lo haces con interés. – se acerca a él, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

 

 

Kurt le mira seriamente y niega con la cabeza, no piensa caer en su trampa. Puede que lo vea de vez en cuando, porque sí, le gustan los chicos y Keun es atractivo pero por nada más. No le interesa involucrarse con él, es un crío malcriado, su madre debe mimarlo horrores. Es de esos que compran juguetes a montones y luego los tira, no hace falta más que darle un vistazo para darse cuenta. En las semanas que lleva conociéndolo no ha hecho nada para demostrar que está equivocado, al contrario.

 

Frunce el ceño y coge el informe otra vez para ponerle nota y que se vaya porque es evidente que están en un punto muerto, pero no puede contener la necesidad de hacerle una advertencia.

 

-          Déjate de juegos – dice seriamente. El problema es que no surte el efecto que busca, porque Keun lo ignora, se acerca más, y le quita los papeles para ponerlos sobre el escritorio. Le empuja suavemente hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus piernas a horcajadas.

 

-          ¿Por qué? Jugar es bueno – susurra, si el caramelo pudiera hablar, seguro sonaría como él ahora mismo. 

 

Keun Suk deja que sus manos se deslicen por el pecho del profesor, sin ningún reparo, y jadea levemente al comprobar la firmeza de su cuerpo. Las mueve hasta arriba para rodearle el cuello, acariciando su nuca, y se acomoda lo más cerca que puede de su polla, balanceando las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, al principio despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco.

 

-          Te gusto – jadea enredando los dedos en la parte alta de su cabello, buscando su boca sin perder la sonrisa socarrona. Satisfecho al sentir como la polla de Kurt se va endureciendo gracias a los movimientos. – Admítelo – se frota más contra él, pega la cabeza a su frente dejando que aliento golpee contra los labios de Kurt, adorando la forma en la que se empañan sus gafas, sin controlar el gemido que se le escapa cuando le ve relamerse, sabe que quiere besarlo, que lo desea tanto como él.

 

Finalmente Kurt gruñe como un animal, le sujeta del culo para alzarlo y se pone de pie sentándolo sobre el escritorio, quedando entre sus piernas. Hace unas respiraciones profundas aun teniendo la frente pegada a la suya, y entonces… se aleja. Keun frunce el ceño confuso, es difícil pensar cuando se tiene ese nivel de excitación encima.

 

-          No – dice Kurt con firmeza, pero tiene la cara roja, está jadeando y evidentemente empalmado así que Keun no entiende la negativa.

 

-          ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no?

 

-          ¡Porque no, maldición! Tengo una novia a la que quiero.

 

-          No la quieres – bufa Keun con frustración bajándose del escritorio – Eso no es querer, les he visto juntos cuando viene a buscarte por las noches, tienes más química con una roca.

 

-          ¡Da igual! Cuando digo que no, es no. Deberías aprender a conocer la palabra.

 

-          Paso – Kurt bufa aun más molesto por la respuesta.

 

-          Esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? Ve a buscarte otro juguetito, Keun Suk, en el bar de la equina seguro hay muchos disponibles, no me interesan los niños, y menos si son como tú. Eres un egocéntrico, egoísta, malcriado ¿Quién podría tomarte en serio cuando no te respetas ni siquiera a ti mismo? ¿o crees que esta bien que te ofrezcas de la forma en la que lo haces? ¡Nunca saldría con alguien como tu!

 

-          ¿Cómo yo?  – bufa rojo pero esta vez de la rabia y no del deseo. – ¿Nunca saldrías con alguien como yo? ¿Tú me has visto?

 

-          Todos los días.

 

-          O sea, que admites que me prestas atención.

 

-          Tanta como se la prestaría a una canción que está de moda pero que es totalmente patética.

 

-          ¿Patético? – se ríe secamente y camina hasta la silla para coger su bolso de un tirón – Que te jodan, _profesor_ – dice la última palabra con desprecio – O no, evidentemente eso es algo que no te va. Apuesto que con ella tampoco lo haces.

 

-          ¡Largo, Keun Suk! – ladra apretando los puños. El chico sonríe de medio lado, con malicia y se marcha dando un portazo. 

 

Kurt deja salir el aire que tenía contenido y se pasa las manos por la cara sin poder dejar de maldecir. Sabía que aquel sería un mal día.

 

Continuará.

 


	4. CAPITULO 3

_“Eres un egocéntrico, egoísta, malcriado ¿Quién podría tomarte en serio cuando no te respetas ni siquiera a ti mismo? ¡Nunca saldría con alguien como tu!”_

 

Keun Suk lanza la lata de Red Bull contra la pared haciendo que el líquido se esparza por todas partes.

 

Imbécil.

 

¿Quién se ha creído que es?

 

Chupa los dientes frustrado y se pasa las manos por la cara hasta llegar al cabello, tirando de el en busca de algo de alivio a su molestia. ¿Egoísta? Ese tipo no le conoce de nada ¿Cómo se atreve? 

 

El sonido del timbre llama su atención, sacándolo por lo menos por un momento de un bucle que estaba comenzando a ser torturador. Camina con calma hasta la entrada y abre para dejar pasar a sus amigos.

 

Hyun, Yoo Jin y Shi Yoon dejan los zapatos a un lado y le siguen hasta la cocina para meter las botellas de cerveza en la nevera.

 

-          Veo que tu humor es el mismo de ayer – comenta Hyun con un suspiro.

 

-          Y antes de ayer – agrega Yoo Jin sentándose sobre la encimera.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó allí? – pregunta Shi Yoon cuando termina de guardar las cervezas.

 

-          Nada – responde Keun Suk con sequedad. Shi Yoon se rasca la nuca y sacude la cabeza caminando hasta el armario donde sabe que se guardan las cosas de la limpieza. – Deja eso, ya lo limpiará la chica cuando venga.

 

-          No vamos a dejar eso así hasta el lunes – insiste usando el trapeador para secarlo. Keun rueda los ojos pero no se repite, no tiene ganas. Simplemente coge una cerveza y regresa a la sala para encender la tele un rato.

 

Han pasado días desde el incidente con el profesor, ya debería haber pasado página pero no puede y eso le molesta el doble ¿Cómo se puede dejar afectar por sus palabras? ¿Qué más da? No son más que eso, palabras vacías…

 

Bufa y se deja caer hacia atrás en el asiento sin enfocar la mirada en ningún punto en específico.

 

_“Tanta como se la prestaría a una canción que está de moda pero que es totalmente patética.”_

 

¿Por qué le duele? Mierda, no debería doler.

 

-          ¿Pedimos pizza? – pregunta Hyun cogiendo el teléfono, protesta bajito cuando no obtiene ninguna respuesta por parte del dueño de la casa. Shi Yoon sonríe y toma su mano para tirar de él y darle un beso suave en los labios.

 

-          Ya se le pasará – susurra. De todas formas, según lo que les contó, el profesor no hizo más que soltarle unas cuantas verdades que se tenía bien merecidas, a medias, vale, pero no está de más que alguien le ponga el freno de vez en cuando.

 

Yoo Jin va hasta el sofá y se sienta a un lado de su amigo, coge un cojín para ponérselo en las piernas y luego tira de Keun para que se tumba con la cabeza sobre ella para comenzar a jugar con su cabello. Sabe que si está tan callado es porque está realmente molesto y él no suele ponerse así por cualquier cosa, suele darle mil vueltas a un mismo tema y ponerse ofensivo, pero las palabras del profesor realmente le han afectado, lo que no tiene claro es, si fueron las palabras en sí, o quién las dijo.

 

-          Es un idiota – dice ella tratando de animarlo un poco.

 

-          Le dijo lo que se buscó – la corrige Hyun, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los otros dos. – No estoy diciendo que tenga razón, es obvio que no te conoce, pero es tu culpa, Keun, y lo sabes. – Keun Suk le mira frunciendo el ceño, se levantaría y se marcharía pero está muy a gusto con los mimos que le está haciendo Yoo Ji, así que pasa. Prefiere seguir con su voto de silencio.

 

Shi Yoon pone la película en la tele y se acomoda en el suelo al lado de su novio. Se supone que tienen que hacer un análisis para la clase de arte escénico, le viene porque realmente necesita pensar en otra cosa. Lo intenta… trata con todas sus fuerzas porque la película no es mala, al contrario, pero es que joder…

 

Solo aguanta una hora antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

 

-          ¿Qué haces? – pregunta Hyun con tono de paciencia.

 

-          Me aburro, voy a dar una vuelta. – responde sin mirar atrás. Son pasadas las diez de la noche, así que no es difícil adivinar a donde será la vuelta. Shi Yoon se pone de pie y apaga la televisión, los otros dos le siguen subiendo también para asaltar su armario y ponerse algo decente.

 

Son las once de la noche para cuando llegan a la discoteca, pero es ya hay buen ambiente. La música está bien, no es la de Kurt pero… Keun Suk sacude la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pensamientos. Joder, no debió comprar esos estúpidos CDs.

 

No tardan en ver algunas caras conocidas perdidas en el mar de personas, el ruido es suficiente como para no dejarle escuchar sus propios pensamientos, hay risas, bebidas… Shi Yoon no duda en ponerse a hacer el tonto en la pista, aunque todo el mundo sabe que eso del baile no es lo suyo, Yoo Jin lo hace mucho mejor, llamando la atención de unos cuantos. Hyun y él se quedan recostados de la barra un rato, sin poder dejar de sonreír gracias a los otros dos.

 

-          ¿Mejor? – pregunta Hyun después de un rato. Keun sonríe de medio lado y asiente – Que mentiroso eres – bufa sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

-          Bah, voy a dejar el tema de lado, no vale la pena – dice pasando la mirada por todo el local en busca de algo interesante.

 

-          Lo que él dijo no es cierto.

 

-          Lo sé

 

-          No, no lo sabes, por eso te mortificas – Keun Suk levanta una ceja al verlo, rueda los ojos y le da una palmada en el hombro antes de ir tras el objetivo de la noche.

 

El chico es guapo. Evidentemente no es de allí. ¿Americano, tal vez? Tiene los ojos verdes y grandes, labios gruesos, expresión seria… es alto y fuerte, de hombros anchos. A primera vista bastante hetero, pero la sonrisa de medio lado que le dedica le deja claro que es tan gay como cualquiera.

 

Keun estuvo viviendo en Irlanda cuando era pequeño… uno de esos arranques en los que su padre simplemente no lo quería cerca, pero sirvió para aprender ingles a la perfección, además vivió dos años en Londres cuando estuvo metido en el mundo del modelaje, puede que ahora no lo practique tanto pero no lo ha olvidado, siempre es bueno tener una excusa para ponerlo en practica.

 

El hombre se presenta como Jensen, y su voz es tan llamativa como el resto de su cuerpo. Parece bastante tímido, pero sabe como llevar un tema de conversación, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que no se vea tan raro que luego de media hora Keun Suk lo invite a su casa apenas teniendo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos.

 

Jensen tiene una agradable mezcla entre rudeza y dulzura que le hace sentir bien. No hace promesas, al contrario, ambos saben solo durará hasta el amanecer.  Le folla durante toda la noche, se toma su tiempo para tocarlo, para darle placer y para recibirlo… sabe besar, ese es un gran detalle porque a Keun le gustan los besos, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Jensen le hace morder la almohada, apretar las sabanas, sudar y gemir, en medio de embestidas y palabras bonitas que de verdad necesitaba escuchar.

 

En la mañana, cuando abre los ojos, el otro lado de la cama está vacío salvo por una nota que dice “ _Eres especial_ ” y una sonrisa dibujada. Keun Suk sonríe y la guarda en el cajón cogiendo la almohada para olerla y dormir un rato más.  Lastima que unas horas después, cuando despierta, las palabras del profesor vuelven a hacer mella en él.

Otro martes más, otro día de clases.

 

Keun se quita las gafas cuando entra al salón de clases, da las buenas tardes odiándose por llegar después que el profesor y sigue hasta su puesto sentándose en silencio. No pasa todo el tiempo como un autómata, porque eso dejaría saber al profesor que ha dado donde duele, pero tampoco dice más de lo necesario… vale, a veces no puede contener la boca y mezcla su respuesta con algún comentario mal intencionado pero no tanto como para que le de pie a llamarle la atención.

 

Sigue entregando los trabajos a tiempo, incluso se esfuerza el doble, por si el tipo ese cree que además de _patético_ (como dijo) es imbécil o algo. Igual le da un ataque cada vez que tiene que poner sobresaliente en sus informes y sus evaluaciones.

 

Se ha encargado de escribir una buena canción para la evolución general que tendrán en unos días y ha creado unos buenos acordes también, ha hecho que su profesora de baile la escuche y parece que ha quedado agradablemente sorprendida.

 

La situación está resultando medianamente llevadera, incluso ha dejado de pensar en las palabras de Kurt durante las 24 horas, ahora solo las piensa unas 10 en total, es un avance ¿no?

 

-          Estoy muy contento con los avances de todos – dice Kurt cruzándose de brazos y recostándose del escritorio. Algo que se ha convertido en una costumbre. – Ya la profesora del taller de música y yo hemos revisado las canciones, me gustan. Tienen este fin de semana para dejarlas preparadas – dice con entusiasmo.

 

-          ¿Este fin de semana? Pensé que tendríamos más tiempo – se queja Ji Ah.

 

-          No si quieren ir a la excursión que se está organizando con los alumnos de 4to año.

 

-          ¿Excursión? – Yoo Jin está a punto de ponerse a dar palmitas. Kurt sonríe grande (demasiado grande) y asiente.

 

“ _Hijo de puta_ ” piensa Keun desviando la mirada.

 

-          Será por cuatro días, en las instalaciones de la universidad.  Son unas cabañas que quedan en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Habrán escuchado de ese viaje los años anteriores.

 

-          Nos moríamos de ganas por hacerlo – agrega Ji Ah ahora más animada. La verdad es que Keun Suk también, durante todo el primer y segundo año, él y sus amigos estuvieron planeando la cantidad de cosas que se podían hacer en el campamento, lo divertido que sería, pero siempre hacen con los profesores de música y taller, por lo que fijo que Kurt estará y eso no le apetece.

 

-          Pues bien, tienen estos días para prepararse, nos iremos el lunes y allí se evaluaran las canciones. – la siguiente media hora de clases es un desastre. Todos hablando en voz alta de lo que podrán hacer, bromeando, planeando ir de compras… incluso Kurt se une a grupo para reír con ellos dejando de lado su pose de profesor.

 

No irá.

 

No piensa pasar cuatro días viendo la cara de Kurt al despertar y antes de dormir, no le da la gana.

 

_“Tanta como se la prestaría a una canción que está de moda pero que es totalmente patética.”_

 

Mierda, otra vez no.

 

Hyun le da una palmada en el hombro en busca de alguna señal, algo que le deje saber que hará, pero Keun no dice nada. No quiere tenerlos encima convenciéndolo de que es lo que han estado esperando desde hace tiempo, no quieren que se den cuenta de que Kurt le ha afectado hasta ese punto.

 

Aun así, sigue trabajando en la canción, aunque probablemente no le den nota si no la presenta en el campamento.  Le duele la cabeza, no le gusta sentirse tan agobiado y menos por chorradas como esas. ¿Quién le mandaría a poner los ojos sobre un tío que insiste en quedarse metido en el armario?

 

-          Ese no es el problema y lo sabes – dice en voz baja mirando el techo. Es domingo por la mañana y no tiene muchas ganas de levantarse, pero tiene hambre así que tendrá que hacerlo así vuelva a tumbarse después.

 

Con un suspiro, se levanta y baja las escaleras pensando que el problema no es que Kurt esté metido en el armario, puede que ni siquiera lo esté, quizás le van tanto hombres como mujeres y ahora está con esa tía solo porque así ha tocado, el problema es que a Kurt no le gusta él. Peor, le tiene como una persona horrible.

 

Keun está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que hay unas maletas en la entrada de la casa y un par de zapatos. Sigue caminando hasta la cocina y da un salto cuando ve al hombre en las atas sillas de la encimera  Es todo tan repentino que incluso mira a un lado y otro buscando la cámara escondida porque aquello es un chiste ¿no? Ese hombre es un doble.

 

-          Bueno días – dice con una muy leve sonrisa. Se pone de pie y le sirve una taza de café que de inmediato pone al otro lado. Keun deja salir el aire y camina hasta la encimera para sentarse frente a él.

 

-          Buenos días, padre. – el hombre asiente satisfecho con la respuesta. Y vuelve a centrar su mirada en la tablet que tiene en la mano.

 

A Keun Suk le cuesta horrores tragar los sorbos que le da al café ¿Qué hace su padre allí? el hombre no había aparecido por la casa desde hace más de un año. ¿Planea quedarse de forma permanente? Porque eso sería algo bastante similar al Apocalipsis. Y definitivamente es algo que no necesita ahora mismo.

 

-          Tengo una reunión en la empresa – dice como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos. No levanta la mirada. – Y Mi Sook quería ver a su hija. – Van dos veces que nombra a la tal Mi Sook y lo hace como si Keun tuviera que saber quien es, tampoco le pasa desapercibido que la razón de la visita es que esa mujer quería visitar a su hija, pero la de su padre no es querer verlo a él. – Se quedará con ella esta semana, yo he decidido quedarme aquí.

 

¿Esta semana? ¿La semana entera? Oh no, no, no, no.

 

-          ¿Cómo va la universidad?

 

-          Bien, señor – responde secamente.

 

-          Te graduarás pronto ¿no?

 

-          Estoy en tercer año – el hombre frunce el ceño, como si esa respuesta fuera una gran sorpresa.

 

-          Tienes 25 ¿no? deberías estar por graduarte. No te has saltado ningún año.

 

-          Me salté los dos años que estuve modelando en Londres.

 

-          Oh… eso… cierto – vuelve a centrar la mirada en la tablet y le ignora por casi diez minutos. Keun Suk suspira y se pone de pie para regresar a su habitación, ducharse y salir de allí corriendo. – No hagas planes para esta tarde – le advierte antes de que se marche.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Mi Sook te quiere conocer – dice casi con aburrimiento – está empeñada en que es lo correcto. – Keun bufa recostándose de la pared.

 

-          ¿Quién es Mi Sook? – pregunta porque o sea, ya está bien. Su padre agranda los ojos, como si hubiese preguntando algo horrible, luego los achica, tal vez buscando algo en su memoria.

 

-          Te hablé de Mi Sook ¿verdad?

 

-          La has nombrado un par de veces, pero no creo que eso cuente como hablar. – el hombre abre y cierra la boca, luego se encoge de hombros.

 

-          Lo siento, yo pensé… Mi Sook es mi prometida, nos casaremos dentro de unos meses, vino a decirle a su hija y quiere conocerte también – dice todo de golpe y sin darle tiempo a pensar. – Cenaremos esta noche. – le informa. Keun aprieta el puño conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la frustración, y asiente dando media vuelta.

 

La cena con Mi Sook es no menos que incomoda. Es una mujer agradable, pero joder, le habla como si él la conociera de toda la vida y no, hace solo unas horas supo quien era.

 

Está bien, no le importa que su padre se case de nuevo, en realidad no le importa nada porque durante toda su vida prácticamente nunca han estado juntos, si no fuera por el lazo de sangre, serían unos desconocidos, pero nada le costaba comentarle ¿no?

 

Mi Sook no para de sonreír dulcemente e incluso se inventa un almuerzo para el día siguiente para que conozca a su hija.

 

-          Lo siento, no puedo – se niega rotundamente a seguir jugando el papel de hijo. Su padre le mira con molestia, pero no se deja amedrentar.

 

-          ¿Por qué? – pregunta ella con tristeza.

 

-          Yo… yo… tengo una excursión con la universidad. Nos avisaron la semana pasada.

 

-          Seguro puedes saltarte eso – gruñe su padre.

 

-          No, señor. Harán una evaluación y no quiero fallar. – su padre se le queda mirando fijamente, con rudeza, y luego asiente. La reunión se vuelve aun más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

 

No le extraña que su padre se quede callado durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, mucho menos que de un portazo cuando entra después de él.

 

-          ¿Te costaba mucho? – pregunta.

 

-          Tengo un viaje.

 

-          Totalmente aplazable.

 

-          ¿Para que? ¿Para conocer a la hija de una mujer de la que no sabía nada hasta hoy?

 

-          Para conocer a la que será tu madre – Keun Suk no puede contener la risa, pero no hay nada de alegría, es una risa seca.

 

-          ¿Mi madre? Para eso tu antes tendrías que actuar como mi padre, no como un extraño que pasa por aquí de vez en cuando y que solo me necesita para aparentar que tiene corazón – no ve venir el golpe, pero duele y la mejilla le queda ardiendo. Parpadea varias veces luchando por ocultar las lágrimas y asiente desviándose para subir las escaleras.

 

-          ¡Tienes que respetarme! – cuando no obtiene respuesta se apresura para cogerlo del brazo y hacer que le mire a la cara – ¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!

 

-          ¡SI, SEÑOR! – grita soltándose. Su padre gruñe alzando de nuevo el puño pero se detiene, bufa y da un par de vueltas con frustración.

 

-          He tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible, nunca te ha faltado nada en esta vida. Tienes estudios, dinero, haces lo que te da la gana ¿Con que cara me acusas de algo?

 

-          Tú no has estado. Te quería a ti.

 

-          Y yo quería a tu madre, pero no la tengo  – dice secamente – Pero no he dejado de cumplir como padre, no te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo. – le advierte – En todo caso mi único defecto ha sido dejarte la cuerda demasiado floja, dándote la oportunidad de llenarme de decepciones. Haciendo que cada día me pregunte si harás algo bueno con tu vida, o si ya es tiempo de corregir lo que obviamente hice mal. – mantienen una pequeña lucha de miradas, hasta que no le queda más remedio que dar media vuelta para ir a la cocina. – Ve a tu excursión si es lo que quieres. – se detiene luego de unos pasos pero no gira – Yo arreglaré las cosas de la empresa y me iré dentro de unos días. No creo que nos veamos cuando regreses. – sigue avanzando sin mirar atrás.

 

Keun se limpia las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de la mano y bufa una risa, odiando los sentimientos que tiene en ese momento.

 

Maldición.

 

Sube las escaleras a toda prisa y saca un bolso en el que comienza a meter todo lo que le puede servir para la excursión, está seguro que una semana con Kurt será mejor que una semana con su padre. Vale, puede que ambos le odien igual, pero en el viaje estarán Hyun y Yoo Jin, ellos siempre le hacen sentir mejor.

El lunes se marcha a primera hora para no tener que ver a su padre. Llega a la universidad mucho antes que el resto, pero está bien, eso le deja tiempo para trabajar en la canción, al final la había dejado de lado pensando que no iría al viaje.

 

Bufa unas cuantas veces al tocar la melodía, parece mentira como antes le encantaba y ahora simplemente le pone de mal humor. No la siente.  Esa canción es alegre, la típica de fiesta que no dice mucho, pero no es eso lo que quiere expresar ahora mismo.

 

Deja la guitarra de lado y se levanta para dar un par de vueltas y ver el reloj. Joder, solo ha pasado media hora, salió muy temprano pero es que no quería toparse con su padre, ni darle la oportunidad de que le insistiera con lo de no ir.

 

Se pasa las manos por la cara para despejarse y regresa a donde estaba, coge una hoja nueva y comienza a escribir sin pensar demasiado. La letra no tarda mucho en surgir, la melodía tarda un poco más, pero tiene tiempo y ganas.

 

No para hasta que ve llegar al autobús, clara señal de que el resto de alumnos y los profesores están al llegar también. Con sorpresa se da cuenta de que han pasado poco más de dos horas.

 

Hyun y Yoo Jin corren cuando lo ven, la chica incluso da palmitas y le dice lo contenta que está de verlo allí. Al ver la sorpresa en la cara del profesor, supone que más de uno habría asegurado que no asistiría.

 

El viaje en el autobús es tan movido como cualquier otro, mucho ruido y risas, de vez en cuando un instrumento sonando por aquí y por allá, pero es agradable, tanto que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que han llegando al campamento hasta que el chofer aparca y abre las puertas.

 

Las casa están divididas en chicas y chicos, no hay camas, solo sacos de dormir, pero parecen cómodos y calientes, lo que es un buen punto porque odia el frío. Además de Kurt y la profesora de taller, hay un vigilante y la encargada de la cocina.

 

Los profesores les dan unos minutos para ubicarse antes de reunirse con ellos y explicar las normas, además de las actividades de la semana. Keun de verdad quisiera estar más animado con todo, lo intenta, de vez en cuando bromea y apoya  Hyun con alguna travesura, pero el mal cuerpo no logra quitárselo nadie. Aun así, y evitando cualquier contacto posible con el profesor, el lunes termina con éxito.

 

El martes por la mañana es horrible, básicamente porque las cinco no son horas para despertar a nadie, Keun está seguro de que eso es incluso demandable, y si no lo es, debería serlo. Cuando llegue a casa y tenga conexión a internet será lo primero que va a buscar.

 

Se estruja los ojos y bosteza luchando por salir del saco de dormir con una maldición y se arrastra hasta las escaleras que están fuera de su cabaña, se estira mientras se sienta y se hace una coleta porque seguro que tiene unos pelos poco decentes.  Le da risa ver a Yoo Jin en la cabaña que está al frente, la pobre no puede abrir un ojo y parece que aun no ha logrado conectar las neuronas, Hyun, que se sienta a su lado en ese momento, no parece mejor.

 

-          Regresemos a casa,  yo conduzco – murmura aun con los ojos cerrados.

 

-          No, yo conduzco – dice Keun odiando al universo.

 

-          Bien, entonces yo duermo – responde cruzando los brazos sobre las rodillas. Solo necesita de un minuto para comenzar a roncar otra vez pero las palmadas de parte del vigilante no tardan en llegar haciendo que todos den un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Keun Suk lo mira achicando los ojos, preguntándose cuantos años de cárcel dan por asesinato justificado ¿Eso existe? Bostezando de nuevo se topa sin querer con la mirada divertida del profesor, el hombre desvía la cara rápidamente y habla con la profesora como si nada. Keun tiene demasiado sueño como para darle importancia.

 

-          Es muy temprano, lo sabemos – dice la profesora. – pero el desayuno se sirve siempre a las seis, así que vayan a arreglarse y regresen aquí. Después iremos al lago, es buen día para una competencia, pónganse el bañador.

 

Durante todo el proceso de ducha, vestirse, desayunar y caminar hasta el lago, Keun (al igual que los demás) estaba tan dormido que no comprendió la importancia de los eventos de ese día, obviamente, porque ¿Hola? Lago… bañador…

 

Sabía que había algo relevante allí, pero ese algo no fue del todo claro hasta que fue momento de lanzarse para hacer la cacería de objetos submarina. Todo estaba bajo control al principio, incluso consiguió unos cuantos objetos de la lista, pero por supuesto, no contó con que su concentración se vería afectada por culpa del tío que da clases de música y sus músculos, porque señoras y señores, tal y como sospechó, Kurt tiene un torso perfectamente formado y definido.

 

No los mostró por gusto, en realidad fue un error. Un lucha entre unos alumnos por uno de los objetos, Kurt demasiado cerca de la orilla… fue casualidad caerse y empaparse. Fue (seguramente) un gesto inocente el de quitarse la camisa para exprimirle el agua, pero como el destino es un hijo de puta, decidió que era el momento perfecto para que Keun viera en su dirección haciendo que la imagen se grabara a fuego en su memoria a fuego.

 

¿Por qué el mundo lo odia? Hasta tiene que dar gracias por estar bajo el agua porque hace un par de semanas él estuvo tocando ese cuerpo, por Dios.  Está jodido… ya no importa cuantas camisas se ponga el profesor arriba, él siempre seguirá viendo los cuadraditos de su estúpido estomago y eso no puede ser normal.

 

No lo entiende, las cosas no deberían ser así, nunca se había encaprichado tanto can alguien, puede que sea porque nadie la había dicho que no. Tiene que ser eso… solo eso. El tiempo le ayudará a pasar página, está seguro, pero mientras tanto, está allí, atrapado con él, y si así comienza el día, no se quiere imaginar como será lo demás.

 

Kurt se quita la camisa húmeda y la lanza en una esquina, coge otra del bolso y se la pone tirando de ella con brusquedad. Tratando de no pensar en los ojos de Keun Suk sobre él durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el lago.

 

Aquello está resultando más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Cuando le dijeron lo del paseo, lo primero que vino a su cabeza fue que pasaría cuatro días enteros con ese pequeño malcriado, y que no pedería oportunidad de saltar sobre él y provocarlo hasta sacarlo de sus casillas, pero el comportamiento de Keun en clases había cambiado mucho desde la pelea que tuvieron, así que fue sencillo suponer que el chico se saltaría el paseo sin decir nada.

 

Fue una verdadera sorpresa verlo cuando llegó a la escuela el lunes en la mañana, tenía una mochila y su guitarra, su expresión era extrañamente seria, más que los últimos días, antes parecía cabreado, pero ahora… ahora parece dolido y eso a Kurt no le gusta.  Sin embargo, el viaje pareció ayudar un poco, le vio relajarse con sus amigos, inventar un par de juegos, incluso hacer algunas bromas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el martes en la mañana se levantó protestando con el cabello apuntando en varias direcciones y bostezando a cada minuto, tampoco pudo dejar de ver como se hacía una coleta mientras planeaba una vía de escape con Hyun, seguro de que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

 

Todo parecía normal, un alumno más, algo que Kurt podía manejar tranquilamente, pero claro, tuvo que verlo como lo vio cuando estaban en el lago ¿no?

 

No tiene muy claro porque le molesta tanto que Keun Suk se fije en él… puede que sea porque nunca le ha gustado que lo traten como un objeto. 

 

-          No pasa nada – se dice sacudiendo la cabeza para centrarse. Solo tiene que mantenerse como hasta ahora, Keun ha aprendido que debe mantener la distancia, aunque a veces se le olvida un poco, nada tiene porque cambiar.

 

Y así parece.

 

Las actividades de la tarde se dan con tanta normalidad como hasta ahora. Cada uno en lo suyo sin prestarse mayor atención, lo ve jugar de nuevo, incluso coquetear con un alumno e 4to… no le extraña.

 

Cuando cae la tarde es el momento de presentar las canciones en las que han estado trabajando las dos últimas semanas. Myung Min tenía razón al decir que los chicos tienen talento porque hay canciones con arreglos muy buenos. Hay unas románticas, otras divertidas… algún par que necesitan arreglo pero no se queja.

 

Kurt contiene la respiración cuando es el turno de Keun Suk.

 

El chico una camisa blanca, ancha de tirantes que deja ver sus hombros, y unos pantalones cortos, el cabello recogido en una cola, salvo por un mechón que se ha peinado de lado. Toma la guitarra y sonríe puede que incluso con un poco de nerviosismo.

 

-          Tu canción es la de “Perfect” ¿verdad? – pregunta la profesora mirando su lista. Keun Suk niega con la cabeza sorprendiéndola.

 

-          No, yo… la he cambiado.

 

-          ¿La letra?

 

-          La letra y la melodía… cambié todo.

 

-          ¿Cuándo? – pregunta mirando sus papeles de nuevo, pensando que ha olvidado algo.

 

-          Ayer en la mañana – la profesora le mira con sorpresa y voltea hacia Kurt. Este frunce el ceño con curiosidad y se encoge de hombros. ¿Una canción hecha por el solo? ¿Sin apoyo de nadie? Eso puede ser interesante, ha aprendido a ver lo perfeccionista que es, no cree que se atreva a presentar algo que no crea que está bien hecho.

 

-          Vale, vamos a escucharla – dice, no quiere que suene reto, pero tampoco puede evitarlo. Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado con un gesto extraño y suspira dando los primeros acordes.

 

-          Se llama In my dream – dice sin dejar de tocar.

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAPBtEgarJk>

 

Kurt se queda en silencio escuchando la letra con atención, no solo por lo que dice sino por el sentimiento que está poniendo Keun Suk a cada palabra, no es una canción cualquiera, aquello no lo está haciendo para ganar puntos, está tratando de expresarse y algo le dice que eso y la expresión triste del lunes por la mañana, tienen algo que ver.

 

Incluso le cuesta tragar saliva por el pequeño nudo que se le está formando en la garganta por culpa de la promesa implícita en la canción. No puede evitar preguntarse en quien piensa, quien le ha llevado a retarse así. Le sorprende ver ese lado suyo, hasta ahora siempre ha pensado en Keun como alguien egocéntrico y superficial pero esto… esto es tan distinto que llega a ser confuso. Se pregunta si es el único que está perdido ahora mismo, consigue apartar la mirada de él para fijarse en el resto del grupo, efectivamente, muchos parecen tan atónitos como él, salvo por unos pocos, quizás esos a los que él le permite ver esa faceta más seguido.

 

-          Es… es bellísima – dice la profesora con una sonrisa.

 

-          Lo sé – y allí aparece de nuevo el Keun Suk que Kurt conoce. La profesora rueda los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa y sus compañeros comienzan a bromear con él de inmediato. Parece que es simplemente incapaz de tomarse algo completamente en serio.

 

Lo comprueba un par de horas después, cuando las evaluaciones han terminado y los alumnos tienen el rato libre para hacer lo que quieran. Keun Suk no duda en seguir con el coqueteo que había comenzado en la tarde con el chico de 4to, incluso se pierden por el bosque lejos de las miradas de los demás.

 

Kurt suspira negando con la cabeza y regresa a la tranquilidad de su habitación pensando que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue frenar en seco las cosas con ese niño. No se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

 

  


-          ¿Solos? – pregunta Ji Ah con cierto nivel de espanto. Es miércoles por la mañana y otra vez los han despertado antes de que salga el sol, han hecho ejercicio y juegos de pareja, están agotados y aun quedan unas cuantas horas por delante, es normal que el cerebro no les esté funcionando como debe ser.

 

-          Si, solos.

 

-          ¿En el bosque?

 

-          No es el bosque – aclara la profesora. – Bueno, sí, pero las pistas no están muy lejos, sigan el mapa y estarán bien. Será divertido.  Ji Ah puede pensar en muchas palabras y divertido no es ninguna de ellas, honestamente, a Keun Suk le pasa igual, pero no piensa negarse tampoco.

 

-          Muy bien, nos vemos aquí en dos horas – dice Kurt dando un par de palmadas. Keun suspira mirando su reloj. Dos horas, es decir que debería estar de regreso a las nueve más o menos. Puede hacerlo.

 

Con determinación le da un vistazo a su mapa y se adentra en el bosque buscando las pistas, lo que no representan ningún verdadero reto al principio. Los acertijos parecen de niños, se lo podían haber currado un poco más ¿no?

 

El problema es que eso lo piensa demasiado pronto porque la última pista resulta ser una verdadera putada.

 

Pero putada de las gordas, una de esas cosas que simplemente no tienen sentido, casi podría jurar que la hizo Kurt específicamente para él, puede que así de mucho le odie… al nivel de perderlo en el bosque para que se lo coma un león.

 

Un momento… ¿allí hay leones?

 

No, no hay.  Sacude la cabeza y sigue buscando, frustrándose más a cada minuto.  Está tan empeñado en encontrar lo que le falta que no se da cuenta de que realmente se ha perdido.

 

-          Joder ¿en serio? – protesta mirando de un lado a otro. Genial, lo que le faltaba. Se pasa la mano por el cabello con desespero y sigue caminando con la esperanza de dar con el camino, pero cuando son las once de la noche se plantea la posibilidad de simplemente sentarse a llorar.

 

Jodido bosque. Con lo cómodo que estaría ahora mismo en su casa… bueno, no, que allí está su padre. ¡Mierda!

 

Está tan molesto y hundido en sus propios pensamientos, que no ve el hueco que está justo delante de él y cae estrepitosamente dándose un golpe en la cabeza y el tobillo.

 

-          ¡AH! – grita cuando siente el dolor en el pie – Mierda – jadea  con la respiración entrecortada. – Mierda, mierda – está temblando, pero no quiere desesperarse, no aun.

 

Mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que el jodido hueco es profundo, joder, joder… vale, tiene que salir.

 

Intenta escalar hasta arriba tratando de ignorar el dolor del tobillo, es peor quedarse allí, no puede, tiene que salir, necesita salir ahora. Pero duele tanto que cuando lo afinca pierde el equilibrio y cae de nuevo golpeándose con una roca

 

-          MIERDA – se sujeta el muslo con fuerza y cuando baja la mirada se da cuenta de que está sangrando. Mucho. – Mierda, joder – duele, no está seguro de que duele más, si eso o el tobillo pero por Dios, se quiere morir. – joder… ¡AUXILIO! – grita con la esperanza de que alguien esté cerca. Traga grueso cuando ve que todo alrededor es tierra, no puede salir.  Comienza a toser por culpa de la tierra, está temblando, no puede respirar. Oh Dios, oh Dios – AYUDA, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN – gritan una y otra vez con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero nadie llega.

 

Continuará.

 

 

 

 


	5. CAPITULO 4

  


Kurt mira el reloj una vez más con el ceño fruncido, camina de un lado a otro asomándose de vez en cuando a la parte del bosque por la que se fueron los chicos. 

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Hyun y Yoo Jin no dejan de insistir en que quieren ir allí de nuevo, pero ni de coña va a dejar que otros dos chicos se pierdan. 

\- No es normal – dice la profesora con preocupación. Kurt sabe que no lo es, el último alumno llegó a las once y diez… mucho más tarde de lo que habían planeado pero aun estaba dentro de lo normal, pero Keun Suk…

\- Suficiente. – dice llamando la atención de todos. – Hyun y Wook irán juntos – lo dice porque sabe que son los más responsables del grupo. – Señor Kyan, usted y yo iremos también, el resto de ustedes se quedará aquí con la profesora. – ordena. Su voz es lo suficientemente firme como para que nadie se atreva a protestar. 

Los cuatro cogen una linterna, un bolso con agua y unas cuerdas, y se meten en el bosque, en cierta parte del camino ambos grupos se dividen. Kurt grita el nombre de Keun Suk de vez en cuando pero no obtiene respuesta, busca en cada rincón, sigue las pistas que había puesto en su prueba, pero nada. 

\- Por aquí – dice el señor Kyan, entonces Kurt se da cuenta de que hay dos caminos posibles. 

\- Yo iré por este otro. 

\- No es bueno que nos separemos. – le advierte el hombre.

\- Son casi las dos de la mañana, no podemos perder más tiempo – le hace un gesto para que siga por su camino y da la vuelta para emprender el suyo. La noche está muy fría y seguro que ese crío anda sin sudadera ni nada. Es más, no le extrañaría que llevará las típicas camisetas de tirantes. 

Mira el reloj una vez más tropezando con las pequeñas ramas que hay en el suelo, maldice y se limpia las gafas odiando aquella situación cada vez más. 

\- ¿Dónde estás? – murmura apretando los dientes – ¿DONDE ESTAS? – repite gritando con frustración. 

Keun traga saliva y alza la mirada cuando escucha el eco en medio de la noche. Apoya la mano de la pared sin poder dejar de temblar y abre la boca para decir algo pero no puede. Gimotea una vez más apretando la herida. 

\- KEUN – es Kurt… tiene que ser Kurt. Es él ¿verdad? Intenta tomar una bocanada de aire pero se entrecorta en su pecho. Mierda. 

\- Aquí – dice demasiado bajo. Siente que las paredes se le vienen encima, no puede respirar. – Aquí – murmura de nuevo limpiándose las lágrimas. 

\- KEUN SUK, JODER 

\- AQUÍ – grita finalmente. Siente que el cielo se ilumina cuando escucha los pasos que se acercan, no sabe como reaccionar cuando Kurt se asoma en el hueco. 

\- ¡Dios santo! – se tumba por completo y extiende la mano. – mierda, joder…

\- Ayúdame – le pide hipando 

\- Estoy aquí ¿vale? No me iré, dame la mano.

\- No.no… no pueppdo 

\- Sí, puedes, vamos Keun, dame la mano, coño. – se desespera cuando Keun comienza a hiperventirlar. – Maldición – se levanta mirando a todos lados en busca de alguien pero son solo ellos dos en ese lugar. No logrará sacarlo así sin más. 

Se quita el bolso y saca la cuerda pensando en amarrarla en algún árbol y lanzarla pero es demasiado corta y el árbol está muy lejos, finalmente decide hacer un lazo y lo lanza al hueco. 

\- Póntelo alrededor – le ordena con voz firme. Se le encoge el corazón cuando no obtiene respuesta – Keun, por favor – el chico está hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando como una locomotora, respirando de forma exagerada y sin poder dejar de llorar, desde ahí arriba no puede ver mucho pero está seguro de que se ha lastimado. - ¡Keun, joder! – el chico por fin alza la mirada y ve la cuerda. – Póntela – la forma en la que lo hace y el sonido de dolor que deja escapar es un claro indicio de lo que le espera. – Voy a tirar – le advierte, pero no le da tiempo a pensarlo mucho, sólo tira.   
\- ¡AH! – el grito le hiela la sangre. Se asoma pero no puede ver casi nada, mierda. Da igual, debe sacarlo como sea. – ¡AH, JODER! – Vuelve a gritar con el siguiente tirón pero Kurt no para. Es un alivio que sea tan delgado porque no le cuesta mucho subirlo, aunque está seguro de que ha sido extremadamente doloroso. 

Cuando Keun está arriba, sale corriendo para verificar su estado. Es peor de los que imaginaba. ¿Tiene asma o algo? No es normal la forma en la que respira. Está congelado y empapado en sudor, temblando… pero todo eso se queda en nada cuando ve la herida en el muslo. 

\- Joder – busca en el bolso pero no encuentra gran cosa que le ayude, decide romperse parte de la camisa para tratar de tapar la herida. – Tengo que sacarte de aquí – dice aunque no está muy seguro de que le escuche. Se pone de pie y lo obliga a hacer lo mismo, solo que al dar el primer paso el chico se queja de nuevo, y se hubiese caído de no ser porque lo tiene bien sujeto. Es cuando Kurt se da cuenta de cómo tiene el pie. ¿este crío se dio de golpes con ese hueco o qué? – Vale, escúchame, voy a ponerte sobre mi espalda ¿está bien? Tienes que ayudarme, Keun – sujeta su rostro en busca de una respuesta que apenas llega. Asiente y se agacha poniéndolo sobre su espalda, coge impulso y comienza a caminar con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. 

La respiración no se le regula, no deja de temblar, necesitan un médico urgente y joder… ¿Por dónde era? JODER.

Da unos cuantos pasos seguro de que va por el camino correcto pero siente como Keun se desmaya y eso no puede ser bueno, no porque no siente su respiración. Con cuidado lo deja en el suelo y sujeta su rostro, está pálido y hecho un desastre. 

\- No me hagas esto, Keun – le pide sosteniendo su rostro. – ¿Keun? – la única respuesta que tiene es una especie de convulsión – Cielos, niño, escúchame, resiste ¿vale? ¿Keun? – no va a dejar que se muera allí. No. Como puede vuelve a ponerlo sobre su espalda y camina durante un rato hasta que por fin da con Kyan. El hombre le guía por el camino diciéndole que los otros chicos ya están de regreso, tardan sólo diez minutos pero no llega hasta allí porque Kyan le da las llaves de su coche y le dice que se vaya lo más rápido posible, que él informará en los demás. 

Kurt nunca ha conducido tan rápido en su vida, sosteniendo la mano de Keun de vez en cuando para dejarle saber que está allí aunque sabe que no le estaba escuchando. El viaje al hospital es eterno pero por fin llegan. 

El que se lo quiten de las manos para ponerlo en una camilla y hacerlo desaparecer por un pasillo, le deja un terrible vacío en el estomago. 

\- Tiene que rellenar esto – le dice la enfermera. El asiente tratando de regular su respiración, coge la carpeta y el boli pero cuando va a escribir se da cuenta de que tiene las manos llenas de sangre. Todo él está hecho un desastre. La sangre de Keun. Traga saliva y deja todo a un lado para correr al baño y lavarse tan bien como puede, no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que las lágrimas caen en el lavamanos. 

Se limpia la cara y se concentra en respirar pero cada vez que cierra los ojos la imagen de ese chico sonriente se ve sustituida por esa en la que está convulsionando. 

Se recuesta de la pared sintiendo que está a punto de desmayarse. 

\- No puedes – se dice a si mismo. – Tranquilo. – suspira y se pone de pie para salir del baño. Trata de llenar la planilla que le ha dado la enfermera pero se da cuenta de que en realidad no sabe nada de ese crío. Perfecto. 

Totalmente agotado, saca el móvil de su bolsillo y marca el número de la profesora. Tiene que alzar la voz para hacerse oír porque ella no deja de hacer preguntas fuera de control.

\- ¡No lo sé! – repite furioso – Por favor, necesito estos datos.

\- Yo no… no lo sé, yo… 

\- ¿Hola? Soy Hyun Joong – parece ser que el chico le ha quitado el móvil a la profesora. 

\- Hyun, necesito todos los datos de Keun Suk – comienza anotar su fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de su padre, el número de teléfono, se sorprende al saber que no tiene madre pero no tiene tiempo de darle vueltas.

\- Es claustrofóbico – dice como cualquier otro dato.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunta sin aliento. 

\- Claustrofóbico.

Mierda. Por eso estaba como estaba, no era sólo la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, el crío había colapsado por el ataque de pánico. 

\- Avisaré cuando sepa algo – dice antes de colgar. Le entrega la panilla a la enfermera y mira el reloj preguntándose si será buena hora para llamar al padre del chico. Son las cinco de la mañana… no cree que esté despierto y llamar para decir nada… joder. Es tontería, el hombre debe saberlo, saca su móvil y marca el número pero está apagado. 

Respira profundo y se sienta sin poder apartar la mirada de quirófano. 

  
Pasan tres largas horas hasta que por fin alguien sale de allí dentro. El doctor luce cansado. 

\- ¿Es familiar? – pregunta amablemente.

\- Soy su profesor en la universidad, estábamos de campamento. No logro contactar con su padre. – el médico se lo piensa un momento pero debe estar demasiado cansado porque no protesta. 

\- La herida del muslo ha sido profunda y ha perdido mucha sangre, además se ha infectado. Afortunadamente hemos logrado estabilizarlo, hemos limpiado la herida en profundidad, la hemos cerrado y ahora mismo está recibiendo una transfusión. Vamos a seguir el tratamiento con antibióticos… - hace una pequeña pausa y suspira – Estaba muy mal, todo fue muy prolongado, tanto que el ataque de pánico le ha causado una arritmia. 

Kurt suspira pesadamente sintiendo que se le está bajando la tensión otra vez. 

\- Está controlada. 

\- ¿Pero dejará algún daño permanente?

\- Necesitamos ver como evoluciona – responde con seriedad - Se fracturó el tobillo, le hemos puesto una escayola y necesita reposo por largo tiempo. Va a quedarse en observación por unas horas. Tengo que hablar con el padre cuando venga. Si todo sale como esperamos podrá ir a casa en unos días, pero allí necesitará cuidados. 

\- Seguiré intentando contactar con él – dice asintiendo. – Yo… ¿Puedo verlo?

\- No está despierto. 

\- Me imagino pero… solo un minuto. – el doctor puede notar el desespero en su rostro por más que intenta ocultarlo, así que asiente. Llama a una enfermera y le pide que le de la ropa adecuado para entrar a cuidados intensivos. 

La enfermera lo guía hasta la habitación y le sonríe antes de dejarlo solo. Kurt se queda pegado en la puerta sin poder dar un paso. 

“La forma en la que me mirabas hace un rato decía lo contrario” 

“Lo lamento, no debí hacerlo.”

“Sí que debiste. Fui hecho para que me miraran, no es tu culpa”

No puede creer que ese chico esté allí ahora. Tiene la pierna escayolada en alto y más arriba se puede ver la gasa que cubre los puntos.

Tiene maquinas conectadas al pecho, una bolsa con un gotero en el brazo. Además de la mascarilla que cubre su cara. 

Kurt traga saliva y convence a sus pies para que avancen, sostiene su mano y deja salir el aire. No sabe que es peor, si verlo allí o recordar su jodida risa. ¿Cómo alguien tan alegre y seguro puede resultar de pronto tan frágil? 

Mierda, se llevó un susto de muerte esa noche. 

\- Casi me mantas – le acusa sin soltar su mano. Luego de un minuto la pone de nuevo en la cama con cuidado y se anima a acariciarle el cabello – Estúpido niño – murmura sintiendo que el cansancio comienza a pasar factura. Respira profundo mirándolo un rato más y sale para intentar llamar a su padre otra vez.

A las once de la mañana, un montón de café de encima y unas ojeras kilométricas, Kurt logra contactar con el padre de su alumno. O mejor dicho, con la secretaría, que es quien contesta el teléfono. 

\- El señor Jang está reunido en este momento y no le puede atender ¿le quiere dejar un mensaje?

\- Es una emergencia familiar.

\- Me puede decir lo que sucede y yo se lo haré saber – Kurt frunce el ceño con un bufido incrédulo. 

\- Su hijo ha sufrido un accidente y está hospitalizado. 

\- ¿Cuál es su estado? – pregunta la mujer sin inmutarse demasiado. 

\- Está en observación, se está recuperando pero necesitará cuidados y… el doctor quiere… ¿Puede venir o no? estamos en el hospital – dice exasperado. 

\- Un momento. – Kurt está planteando seriamente en lanzar el móvil contra la pared con frustración ¿Qué es todo aquello? – Gracias por esperar. El señor Jang le da las gracias por la información, ya que todo está controlado, contactará con una enfermera para que se ocupe el tiempo necesario.

\- ¿No va a venir?

\- Acaba de regresar a Estado Unidos y tiene una agenda muy ocupada, pero le da las gracias por… - Kurt cuelga porque es eso o decirle a esa mujer que se meta las gracias por el culo. Aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos tratando de recuperar la compostura. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Hyun poniéndose a su lado. A Kurt le alegra saber que el chico por lo menos tiene buenos amigos. 

\- Su padre es… - hace una pausa para no decir una barbaridad delante de un alumno.

\- Un hijo de puta – completa Hyun sin mucha sorpresa. 

\- Dijo que mandaría una enfermera, que gracias por avisar. Que tenía la agenda llena. 

\- No se llevan bien

\- ¡Esto es más que no llevarse bien! – Hyun respira profundo y se encoge de hombros.

\- Han vivido separados casi desde que nació, siempre con niñeras o internados. Si tenía que pasar mucho tiempo en Corea por trabajo, entonces mandaba a Keun al extranjero y así… A veces pasan años sin verse. 

\- Pero… es su hijo. Su único hijo ¿no? – Hyun asiente. 

\- Lo culpa por la muerte de su madre. Ella murió al dar a luz… los doctores ya le habían advertido que sería un parto difícil pero ella quiso seguir adelante.

\- ¡Eso es una estupidez!

\- Lo sé, pero es así. 

\- ¿No tiene a nadie más? – pregunta sin poder evitar sentir pena por el chico. Hyun niega con la cabeza. 

Pasan tres horas más hasta que deciden sacar a Keun de observación para llevarlo a una habitación normal. El doctor le dice que está respondiendo bien al tratamiento y que la infección ha sido del todo controlada. Kurt siente que se le quita parte del peso de encima. 

Aprovecha que el doctor le asegura que estará dormido por unas horas más, para ir a casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, además buscar unos pijamas para Keun. Tendrán que valer con los suyos porque no tiene tiempo de ir de compras, ni sabe la clave de su casa. 

Cuando regresa Hyun y Yoo Jin le dicen que tienen que irse pero que regresaran para hacer el turno de la noche. 

\- No es necesario, me quedo yo – dice con naturalidad. 

\- Profesor, debe estar cansado.

\- Kurt, que estamos fuera de la universidad. Y estoy bien, solo necesitaba una ducha. – ellos asienten con una sonrisa y se marchan prometiendo que regresaran en la mañana. 

Kurt se estira y camina hasta la habitación para verificar que todo está en orden antes de bajar a la cafetería para comer algo. Entra y sale de la habitación porque le desespera estar en un solo lugar, le pone nervioso, hace algunas llamadas revisa sus correos… hasta que sin darse cuenta, ya es de noche.

Es una alivio que la habitación tenga sofá. Se tumba encendiendo la tele bajito de vez en cuando posando la mirada en la bella durmiente, para concentrarse en su respiración porque no se fía de la escandalosa maquina. En algún momento se queda dormido. 

  
\- No pued resrar, no… auxil… no puo – Kurt abre los ojos cuando escucha el ruido. Necesita de un momento para centrarse y darse cuenta de que viene desde la cama. Salta del sofá como un rayo y se pone al lado de Keun pero aunque no deja de hablar, tiene los ojos cerrados. 

\- Despierta – le pide moviéndolo suavemente – no estás en el bosque, estás a salvo, despierta – le sorprende que le haga caso, pero así es. Keun abre los ojos con desespero, mirando a todos lados y sujetando su mano con fuerza. 

\- ¿Dónde...? – tose por el esfuerzo de hablar

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien. – le asegura sujetándole para que se quede en su lugar – Estamos en el hospital. – Keun le mira a los ojos un minuto antes de aceptar su palabra y asentir relajándose en la cama. Lucha con la pesadez de los ojos al mismo tiempo que se hace una leve inspección.

\- Me caí – dice. Kurt sonríe de medio lado al ver la expresión que acompaña al tono de voz. Jodido crío ¿Cómo hace una persona para tener tantas facetas en la vida? No puede ser que pase de calientapollas a frágil con esa facilidad.

\- Pero ya no estás allí – le dice pasando una mano por su cabello justo como hizo la primera vez que lo vio en la cama. Keun asiente con gesto dulce y cierra los ojos vencido por los antibióticos.

\- Gracias – es un murmuro casi imperceptible, pero Kurt lo escucha alto y claro, y le hace sonreír. 

  
Yoo Jin luce satisfecha cuando termina de jugar con el cabello de su amigo. Kurt sonríe y rueda los ojos volviendo a centrar la atención en el televisor. Ya llevan allí dos días y aunque Keun Suk ha evolucionado muy bien, está seguro de que sigue atontado por la cantidad de medicina y sedantes que tiene en el cuerpo, porque de lo contrario no se dejaría tratar como un muñequito. No sé queja, es un poco agradable estar con él así, pero no es normal. 

Yoo Jin, Hyun y él han estado moviéndolo de aquí para allá, ayudándolo con absolutamente todo y no lo ha escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez. Vale, puede que sea de ese tipo de personas a la que le gustan los mimos y las atenciones pero esto es distinto, está claro que su cabeza simplemente no termina de centrarse.

Lo comprueba al día siguiente, cuando despierta con un humor mucho más parecido al que ha visto hasta ahora.

\- Me pica – se queja luchando con la escayola. 

\- Te aguantas – responde Hyun apartándole las manos. 

\- Me duele el cuerpo, quiero irme a casa.

\- No puedes.

\- Me duele la cabeza, ¿esta aguja no está muy profunda? Estoy harto de los antibióticos, me dan ganas de vomitar. ¡Quiero caminar!

\- ¡No puedes! – repite Hyun. Llevan así toda la mañana y Kurt está pensando seriamente en tirarse por la ventana y acabar con su sufrimiento, porque vale que no ha querido entrar en la discusión pero le está volviendo loco. – Come un poco más

\- No quiero, es asquerosa. 

\- Si no comes vas a pasar más tiempo con los antibióticos, sueros y todo eso.

\- A ver, que me quiero ir a casa. La escayola no me la van a quitar hasta dentro de un mes ¿no? qué más da que me quede aquí o allá.

\- ¿Olvidas la herida? Estás recibiendo tratamiento con antibióticos.

\- Me da igual.

\- Joder, me estás reventando la cabeza – se queja Kurt sin poder contenerse más. Se levanta y camina hasta donde está Hyun. – Come – le advierte. Su tono solo consigue que Keun se empeñe más en hacer lo contrario. Kurt le ve desviar la mirada y enfurruñarse con los brazos cruzados, tratando de ocultar el dolor que eso le produce (culpa del hematoma que tiene en el pecho). No es muy importante pero está ahí, Kurt lo vio la primera vez que le ayudó a ponerse el pijama. Su pijama. – Era más sencillo cuando estabas drogado. – bufa con aburrimiento. – ¿Crees que es divertido para nosotros estar aquí?

\- Ya sabes donde está la puerta – gruñe sin hacerle frente. Hyun deja salir el aire y niega con la cabeza, se marcha, no porque Keun lo diga sino porque sabe cuando se ha llegado a un punto muerto con él, y sabe que ahora la guerra es con el profesor. 

\- Eres increíble.

\- Lo sé, gracias.

\- No es un cumplido – Keun la mira sonriendo de medio lado pero sin nada de diversión.

\- Ya, un cumplido viniendo de ti sería muy raro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es lo que te hace falta? ¿Quieres que te coja de la manita y te diga lo bien que lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

\- Que te jodan.

\- Creí que habías llegado a la conclusión de que eso no me iba. – no entiende por qué le hace sentir bien la mirada asesina que le lanza su alumno, pero es así. 

\- ¿Cuándo me van a dar el alta?

\- No lo sé, el antibiótico es por siete días.

\- ¡No puedo estar aquí tanto tiempo! 

\- ¡Esta bien! – responde exasperado. – Voy a hablar con el medico a ver que se puede hacer. Igual teniendo la enfermera en casa sea más sencillo que te dejen ir.

\- ¿Enfermera en casa? No quiero una enfermera en casa.

\- Tu padre dijo que enviaría una cuando te dieran el alta. – Keun bufa una risa seca y niega con la cabeza. No ha querido preguntar por su padre, si no está allí, es porque no le interesa ¿no? está seguro de que alguien le ha avisado de su accidente pero el hombre simplemente ha pasado del tema, no es la primera vez, su muerte igual hasta le quitaría un peso de encima. 

\- No quiero una enfermera en casa – repite, esta vez con voz más pausada. Respira profundo y se recuesta en la cama volviendo de pronto a ser el mismo chico de estos últimos días. Kurt suspira bajando la guardia y se sienta a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Irme – responde con suavidad – No me gusta estar encerrado tanto tiempo, me pone nervioso. 

\- No puedes estar solo en casa, puedo hablar con Hyun Joong y…

\- No. El tiene clases y… estaré bien.

\- Keun Suk… - el chico le sujeta la mano y hace contacto con sus ojos.

\- No me gusta estar aquí – repite. – Soy claustrofóbico, esto es muy pequeño.

\- Lo sé.

\- Puedo manejarlo por un tiempo, pero ya no más.

\- Lo sé, Keun.

\- Estaré bien en casa, solo… consigue que me den el alta ¿vale? Por favor – le suplica, y por alguna razón Kurt simplemente no puede decirle que no. 

No es sencillo convencer al doctor, tiene que prometerle que Keun Suk mantendrá el reposo y cumplirá con la medicación, aun así el hombre no parece muy contento cuando firma el alta al día siguiente. 

\- Le queda dos días de tratamiento – le dice a Kurt. – Las infecciones no son juegos. Permito esto solo porque sé como puede afectar la claustrofobia.

\- Sí, está bien. Gracias.

Hyun y Yoo Jin están en clases el martes por la mañana, pero Kurt ha pedido permiso así que es quien le ayuda a arreglarse para salir. El viaje a casa es tranquilo, demasiado. Keun solo habla ara indicarle el camino, pero nada más.

Kurt le ayuda a bajarse del coche y recostarse mientras le saca las muletas. 

\- No apoyes la escayola – le dice – deja que las muletas sean tus piernas – Keun traga saliva nervioso, intenta dar el primer paso pero falla, con suerte de que Kurt está al pendiente para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. – Con calma. – Keun aprieta la mandíbula y cierra los ojos. Respira profundo antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Les toma la eternidad entrar, pero por fin lo consiguen. Kurt deja los zapatos a un lado y le ayuda con el suyo (solo tiene uno). 

Lo guía hasta el sofá y le ayuda a sentarse.

\- ¿Dónde está la cocina? – pregunta. Keun señala al fondo. Kurt asiente y recorre el lugar con curiosidad, sorprendido de que una persona sola viva en un sitio tan grande, lo primero que encuentra después de la sala es el comedor. Grande con una mesa de madera para seis personas y al fondo un gran ventanal, luego la cocina. Tiene una larga encimera de centro con sillas altas alrededor, muchos gabinetes… más ventanas. Supone que tanta ventilación es por su claustrofobia, no pensó que fuera para tanto. 

La casa en general no es muy distinta a la de sus padres, pero claro, ellos eran cuatro viviendo allí (contando a su hermana), además de las personas de servicio pero Keun ni siquiera tiene eso. Con un suspiro coge dos botellines de agua y sale… en su inspección de ha dado cuenta de las escaleras que hay a un lado. 

\- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? – pregunta con curiosidad. Le da el agua y las pastillas del antibiótico.

\- Arriba – dice con calma. Kurt bufa y niega con la cabeza. 

\- No vas a quedarte solo, me quedaré contigo.

\- ¡No! – responde tan rápido que casi se ahoga con el agua.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no. No quiero que nadie… no… puedo solo ¿vale? Hyun vendrá a verme de vez en cuando, su novio también. Yo… no subiré, me quedaré aquí.

\- No puedes quedarte en el sofá.

\- ¡Kurt! – le llama con seriedad – No ¿vale? Estoy bien.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? No necesitas a alguien que te venga a ver de vez en cuando, necesitas alguien que se quede contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

\- No te necesito – Kurt ladea la cabeza al comprender la situación. No es que no quiera a nadie, es que no le quiere a él. Vale, está bien. 

\- Como quieras – no puede negar que le ha dolido. – Aquí esta mi numero – dice anotándolo en un papel que deja sobre la mesa de centro. – Llámame si cambias de opinión. – deja las instrucciones del medico a un lado y se marcha. 

Keun Suk deja salir el aire cuando escucha que Kurt cierra la puerta al salir. Se recuesta del sofá pasándose las manos por la cara. 

Mejor. 

Estos días junto a Kurt han sido una verdadera tortura y lo peor es que el hombre ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. 

Siempre ha estado allí, sosteniendo su mano cuando despertaba con pesadillas, ayudándole en cada paso, poniéndole su ropa, sonriendo… comportándose como si de verdad le importara pero no es así.

“No tienes que quedarte hoy también, profe… Kurt” escuchó decir a Yoo Jin. Keun estaba comenzando a despertar.

“Nah, no me importa hacerlo” reconoció la voz de Kurt y le hizo sentir bien. 

“Gracias. Me alegra que te preocupes por él, es un gran chico” dijo Yoo Jin con voz suave.

“No tiene a nadie, debe ser difícil. Me pena verlo solo” Keun pudo detectar la lastima en su voz. Lastima. Nada más. 

Por eso las atenciones, por eso la paciencia, no es que él le interesara de verdad, era simple lastima, la que se puede sentir por un perro cualquiera. 

“O sea, que admites que me prestas atención.”

“Tanta como se la prestaría a una canción que está de moda pero que es totalmente patética.”

Al final nunca dejará de ser eso para Kurt ¿verdad? 

Traga saliva luchando contra el nudo de su garganta y sacude de la cabeza. Hijo de puta. ¿Con que derecho? ¿Con que derecho se comporta así con él? ¿Con que derecho le cuida y le ayuda? ¿Por qué le sonríe de la forma en la que lo hace? ¿Por qué le hace sentir todo eso? 

¿Y de verdad pretendía quedarse con él en casa?

No, ni de coña sufriría esa tortura por más tiempo. Antes muerto que bañado en sangre. 

Le da un vistazo a la casa preguntándose cómo demonios hará para sobrevivir allí… en fin, mejor si no lo piensa. Se estira luchando con el sueño que le dan las pastillas y se tumba en el sofá por completo para ver la televisión un rato. En algún momento se queda dormido. 

Son las dos la mañana cuando abre los ojos de nuevo. Le cuesta un poco ubicarse pero lo consigue. 

Estira las manos para coger las muletas y lucha para llegar hasta el baño. Es una odisea, pero triunfa. 

Regresa al sofá, pero cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más incomodo y desesperante, así que decide ir a su habitación. No puede ser tan complicado ¿no? tiene las muletas, no son muchas escaleras… puede hacerlo. 

Se arma de valor y camina hasta el primer escalón, traga saliva y respira profundo antes de intentar subir, falla de inmediato teniendo que dejar ir las muletas para sostenerse del pasamanos. Joder, debería desistir, lo sabe, pero es un cabezotas ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Respira de nuevo y usa el pasamanos para apoyarse, sube otro escalón, y otro… pero al cuarto apoya la otra pierna sin darse cuenta y un dolor horrible hace que se tambalee cayendo hasta abajo.

\- MIERDA, JODER – grita doblándose de dolor – joder, joder. – no sabe si llorar o qué. Cuando se anima a abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que su herida en el muslo está sangrando. Genial. Simplemente genial. 

Se queda un minuto en el suelo tratando de regular su respiración, luego se arrastra hasta la sala para coger su móvil y llamar a alguien ¿pero a quien? Son las dos de la mañana, Hyun suele apagar el móvil por las noches, no puede llamar a Yoo Jin, no es correcto, y no tiene tanta confianza con Shi Yoon. Con un suspiro alza la mano para coger el papel sobre la mesa y lo mira mordiéndose el labio, la punzada de dolor le recuerda que debe darse prisa. 

Con las manos temblando marca el número… repica una, dos, tres veces… el profesor atiende cuando está a punto de colgar. 

\- ¿Keun? – suena adormilado. 

\- Te necesito – consigue decir sin poder ocultar el temblor de su voz.

\- ¿Estás bien? – el sueño ha cambiado por preocupación.

\- Yo… no. 

\- Voy para allá – responde, Keun puede escuchar el movimiento – Dame diez minutos. – Keun deja al móvil a un lado y se deja caer en el suelo esperando a pasen los diez minutos más largos de su vida.


	6. CAPITULO 5

  
Kurt mira el reloj, frunce el ceño y pisa el acelerador más a fondo. Sabe que si Keun le ha llamado a esas horas y con esa voz, es porque algo va mal de verdad, no por alguna tontería. Frena de golpe cuando llega y corre hacia la entrada dándose cuenta de que no se sabe la contraseña. 

Sacude la mano para controlar los temblores y marca el móvil de su alumno.

\- Clave – es lo único que dice cuando le contesta. 

\- 37647 – Kurt la marca y ni siquiera se quita los zapatos al entrar. Se queda frío cuando lo ve en el suelo con la pierna llena de sangre – No puedo hacer que pare – gime en voz baja. 

\- Maldición – corre hasta donde está y aparta un poco las gasas para comprobar que la herida se ha abierto – ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – ve como Keun desvía la mirada apretando los labios luchando para mantenerse firme y no llorar. Kurt bufa y lo coge entre sus brazos con facilidad, la forma en la que Keun se aferra a su cuello y pega la cara a su hombro es señal de lo mucho que le duele. 

Tiene que luchar para abrir la puerta de la casa, luego la del coche, pero finalmente consigue meterlo y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, corre hasta el otro lado y acelera rumbo al hospital, ya Keun perdió mucha sangre el día del accidente, no es nada bueno que vuelva a pasar ahora. 

\- ¿Cómo fue? – no quiere que su voz salga con ese gruñido, sin embargo, así es. 

\- Me caí en las escaleras – responde después de un minuto.

\- ¡Joder, te lo dije!

\- LO SIENTO – explota por fin. – Siento haberte llamado, siento ser una molestia, yo… - traga grueso luchando con las palabras – Yo… no sabía a quién llamar, Hyun no enciende el teléfono en la noche, dijiste… - se queda callado y mira a la ventana en un esfuerzo por ocultar su rostro. Puede escuchar a Kurt hacer respiraciones. 

\- No me molesta que me llames – su voz ha cambiando por completo. Keun tiembla al sentir que le sujeta la mano. – Joder, es que me preocupas, no quería que pasara algo como esto. – suspira pesadamente cuando no obtiene respuesta y deja ir su mano. 

Tardan otros diez minutos en llegar al hospital, es una suerte que les atiendan de inmediato. 

Kurt tiene que esperar una hora antes de que el doctor salga a decirle algo, no le sorprende la tensión de su rostro. 

\- Dije que con cuidados.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entiendo que no quiera quedarse en el hospital, no tengo manera de obligarlo, pero teníamos un compromiso. 

\- Lo siento.

\- Los puntos se abrieron. He tenido que cogerlos de nuevo por lo que el proceso de cicatrización comienza de cero. Es una suerte que no se lastimara el pie, es bailarín ¿no? 

\- Está en clase de baile, sí. 

\- Hay que hacerle entender que si esa fractura no sana bien, no podrá volver a bailar.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… pero, está bien… se pondrá bien ¿no?

\- Bailar es complicado, se usan muchos músculos, articulaciones, huesos, no es lo mismo que simplemente caminar. Si sigue como hasta ahora, con los cuidados, estará bien, pero lo que quiero es que entienda los riesgos.

\- Está bien. Lo entiendo, no dejaré que esto pase de nuevo. Lo vigilaré, lo prometo. – el doctor se le queda mirando seriamente antes de asentir.

\- Eso espero, por su bien. Se quedará esta noche en observación con antibióticos y suero, dejaré que se vaya mañana en la mañana si no hay ninguna complicación. 

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. 

\- Está despierto, puede pasar si quiere. – el doctor hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha. Kurt respira profundo y camina hasta la habitación. Odia que le riñan pero sabe que se lo ha ganado, se comprometió a cuidar de Keun Suk y a la primera pataleta que tuvo lo dejó solo. 

No puede descifrar la mirada de Keun cuando entra, es una mezcla de frustración, orgullo y disculpa bastante extraña. Kurt se acerca y le acaricia el cabello con calma antes de tirar de la silla y ponerse a su lado. 

\- ¿Mejor? – Keun le mira unos segundos más antes de fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada. 

\- Sí, gracias por todo – pero no es agradecimiento lo que hay en su voz. Dios, Kurt va a necesitar de mucha paciencia si quiere hacer esto. 

\- Te darán de alta mañana – Keun asiente dejando salir el aire que posiblemente ni sabía que tenía contenido. – Me quedaré contigo. 

\- No es necesario. Hay enfermeras.

\- No me refiero a esta noche… o sea, sí, esta noche también, pero me refiero a tu casa. Me quedaré contigo hasta que te quiten la escayola.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Me da igual lo que digas, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando

\- ¡No! Yo… tienes clases… no puedes faltar.

\- Puedo ajustar mi horario para estar fuera el menor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Y tus conciertos? No puedes…

\- ¡Keun Suk, son casi las cuatro de la mañana, por favor, dame un respiro. Dije que me quedaré contigo, punto. Si no te gusta, te jodes! 

Keun lo mira con rabia, una rabia que Kurt no sabe de dónde sale pero no piensa darle muchas vueltas tampoco. Está agotado, maldición, y no piensa discutir más. Se levanta de la silla y va hasta el sofá con toda la intención de dormir por lo menos un rato. 

  
Keun pasa toda la mañana pegado al teléfono hablando con cada uno de sus amigos de mil temas distintos, ninguno especialmente relevante. Kurt está seguro de que lo hace para no tener que hablar con él. No cuelga ni siquiera durante todo el recorrido a casa.

Cuando llegan, Kurt baja del coche, da media vuelta y se lo arranca de las manos dejando su conversación a medias. 

\- ¡Hey! – protesta luchando para que se lo regrese pero Kurt se lo guarda en el bolsillo y le aparta las manos para quitarle el cinturón y cargarlo - ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – pregunta intentando soltarse, sólo que el esfuerzo le produce una descargar de dolor que no puede ocultar – mierda – murmura aferrándose a la camisa de Kurt. Este le sujeta mejor contra su pecho y camina hasta la casa ¿Qué más podía hacer? El chico no puede apoyar el pie, no tiene las muletas allí… cargarlo era lo más lógico. 

\- Necesito que marques el código – pide con suavidad, siente como Keun respira antes de soltar su camisa y girar para marcar el código en la entrada. Kurt se quita los zapatos y sube con él directamente al segundo piso – ¿Dónde? – Keun señala la segunda puerta del pasillo. Su habitación es grande, con un par de ventanales. Lo deja sobre la cama doble y mueve los brazos para destensarlos. Le acerca el mando de la tele y le pone a un lado el ordenador, busca en su bolsillo y saca el móvil para dejarlo sobre la mesa. – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- No – responde secamente. 

\- ¿Seguro? – Keun Suk le mira achicando los ojos. – Aquí están las pastillas para el dolor, no la tomes si no es necesario. Trata de dormir un poco, debo ir a casa a buscar algo de ropa ¿de acuerdo? Pero, joder, no quiero que te levantes de esta cama.

\- ¿Sabes? Más allá de lo que puedas pensar, no soy un puto crío. 

\- Tardaré media hora, no más. – continua ignorando por completo su comentario, cosa que al chico no le hace la más mínima gracia – ¿La clave es 376..?

\- 37647 – responde con resignación – puedes usar la habitación de junto. – Kurt asiente estirando la mano para pasarla por su cabello pero Keun se aleja desviando la mirada. Kurt deja salir el aire con frustración y niega con la cabeza antes de marcharse. 

Keun Suk no puede dejar de mirar la puerta como si fuera su enemiga. Nunca ha sido de esos que creen que el mundo confabula a favor o en contra, al contrario, pero es que esto no es normal. ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese accidente? ¿Por qué Kurt tiene que ser así con él? Sería más sencillo si lo ignorara, pero no. Tiene que venir corriendo cuando lo llama, preocuparse… tiene que adoptar la jodida manía de pasarle la mano por el cabello y disfrutar al hacerlo. ¿No se da cuenta de que le está haciendo daño? 

Traga saliva y se recuesta mejor en la cama, moviendo la pierna escayolada sobre el cojín con ganas de darle una patada. 

Está enamorado. Maldita sea. 

Se ha enamorado como un completo gilipollas, de alguien que no lo ve más que como un alumno que está solo en el mundo y necesita que lo cuiden. Debe ser su obra de caridad del año. ¿Y así pretende pasar un mes entero? Porque una cosa es verlo en clase… ni siquiera, porque en ese momento Kurt no era más que el profesor al que se quería tirar, pero ahora… 

Le ha dado muchas vueltas al asunto, no cree haberse enamorado nunca. Corrección, está seguro. Nunca se había enamorado, así que al principio todo ese remolino que estaba sintiendo en el estomago sólo lo llenaba de confusión, pero ahora lo ve. Lo descubre con cada gesto de afecto de Kurt, con cada sonrisa… Joder, se podría ir un poquito a la mierda y dejarlo en paz. 

Pero no será así, y lo sabe. A Kurt se le ha metido en la cabeza que cuidará de él y no cree que sea sencillo hacerle cambiar de opinión. No le queda más remedio que resistir y aprender a tragarse lo que siente, porque una cosa es luchar por conquistar a alguien, el juego, las risas… y otra cosa es la situación en la que están ahora. 

  
Los primeros días son lo más parecido a una tortura que pueda existir, hablándose poco, pero tocándose mucho porque Kurt le ayuda con absolutamente todo lo físico. 

A veces sale de la habitación para bajar a la sala, y cuando el desespero es demasiado grande, Kurt lo ayuda a ir al jardín, pero una semana después, la guerra de silencio se torna insoportable y Keun tiene que simplemente comenzar a bajar las barreras.

\- Me aburro – dice empujando el ordenador a un lado. Kurt alza la mirada de los exámenes que está corrigiendo en el suelo, lo ve por encima de las gafas y es algo tan sexy que Keun se tiene que obligar a centrar su atención en otra cosa. – Juguemos a algo – no le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa de medio lado que se dibuja en el rostro del profesor. El hombre suspira y se quita las gafas para dejarlas sobre el montón de papeles.  
.  
\- ¿Jugar? – pregunta con diversión. 

\- A la wii, por ejemplo… o la play, tengo ambas. 

\- No me gustan esos juegos.

\- ¿Lo has intentado?

\- No, pero…

\- Trae el mando y ven aquí – Kurt suspira sin perder la sonrisa y coge los mandos, enciende la play tal y como le indica el enfermo – Es sencillo, yo te enseño – parece que la idea de ser quien le enseñe algo al profesor le entusiasma. Kurt sigue las instrucciones lo mejor que puede, pero es un novato así que Keun le patea el culo con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, sí que es divertido. 

Tanto que las horas pasan sin darse cuenta y no paran hasta que el estomago protesta exigiendo comida. 

\- Otra vez – insiste con malicia.

\- Ya me cansé de que me ganes – responde Kurt poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina – ¿Ramen? 

\- Eres un mal perdedor. Sí. 

Cuando Kurt está de regreso, unos minutos después, Keun baja la pierna de la mesa y se tumba en el suelo con cuidado. Últimamente es agradable comer con Kurt, sobre todo desde que aprovecha para contarle lo que pasa en clase.

Keun tiene un permiso de un mes, pero Kurt se ha empeñado en que esa no es excusa para atrasarse así que le lleva los deberes que le dejan los otros profesores e incluso le ayuda con algunos. Es divertido escuchar cómo se queja de sus compañeros, como se horroriza cuando le cuenta las respuestas más tontas del día. De pronto Keun comienza a pensar que tener a Kurt así, como amigo, es mejor que no tenerlo en absoluto. 

La siguiente semana es mejor que la primera porque sus amigos se animan a visitarlo. Con ellos es aún más fácil para Kurt dejar su pose de profesor de lado y ser simplemente uno más, uno bastante idiota por cierto. Keun se ríe al escucharlo hacer imitaciones, o cuando vacila a los demás respondiendo con simples monosílabos desesperantes. 

\- Es lindo – comenta la chica con una sonrisa. Keun no necesita que se lo recuerde, gracias. 

\- Ya.

\- Me alegra mucho.

\- ¿El que sea lindo?

\- No me refiero… oh, sí, él es lindo, pero digo que es lindo lo que tienen – Keun Suk ladea la cabeza sin entender.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Tú y él ¿Quién más? Es lindo como han llegado a compenetrarse.

\- No estamos compenetrados ¿Qué chorradas dices? – ella se ríe dando palmaditas, sería algo lindo en otra circunstancia. 

\- ¿No te das cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- De la dinámica que tienen, por supuesto – habla como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero no, no lo es – A ver, se mueven como si estuvieran sincronizados.

\- No me puedo mover mucho – dice señalando su pierna en alto.

\- Se comunican casi sin abrir la boca – continúa, ignorándolo por completo. – uno complementa las frases del otro, se ríen de sus propios chistes, o sea, no me digas que no están compenetrados – Keun abre y cierra la boca haciendo un resumen mental de sus palabras y se da cuenta de que sí, de que algo de razón ya tiene. 

Debería preocuparse, más que nada porque dentro de poco cada uno va a retomar su vida por separado, como había sido hasta ahora, como será para siempre. Sin embargo, decide no darle muchas vueltas al asunto y asumir que cruzará ese puente cuando llegue allí. 

Que falte una semana para que le quiten la escayola es un alivio, que le digan que luego tiene que hacer rehabilitación no lo es tanto. 

La presencia de Kurt en casa es cada vez menos necesaria porque Keun ya sabe moverse bien con las muletas, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. A veces sale y no regresa hasta la madrugada, Keun sabe que en algunas ocasiones es porque tiene concierto, otras es porque su novia llama para protestar por su falta de atención. 

Kurt no se lo ha dicho, pero una tarde lo escuchó discutiendo por teléfono con ella, le decía que las cosas no eran como ella las estaba planteando, que por supuesto que la quería y le importaba, que estaban bien… 

Keun tragó saliva y regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, al poco rato Kurt subió para decirle que pasaría unas horas fuera y que lo llamase si necesitaba algo. Fue como la aguja que rompió la burbuja recordándole que aquello que había entre ellos no era más que, tal vez, una amistad. 

  
Kurt abre los ojos despacio y se estira para desperezarse sorprendido por la luz del sol que entra por la ventana. Frunce el ceño confundido, no recuerda que la ventana estuviera de ese lado, pero en ese momento siente las manos que se aferran a su cintura y todo regresa a su mente. No está en casa de Keun. 

De inmediato busca el reloj para verificar la hora, las nueve de la mañana. Mierda, ha pasado toda la noche fuera. 

Tratando de no despertar a Hyo Jin, sale de la cama y comienza a vestirse, tal vez tenga tiempo de escapar sin tener que dar mayores explicaciones. 

La noche anterior fue bastante pesada, porque Hyo no hizo más que quejarse por la poca atención que le estaba prestando desde que su alumno sufrió el accidente, en algún momento terminó llorando y él no tuvo corazón para marcharse, aunque sabía que había pasado todo el día fuera y que Keun le debía estar necesitando. 

Con cuidado se inclina sobre la pelirroja y le da un beso en la frente antes de coger su chaqueta y salir de la habitación. 

Conduce con calma por la ciudad y se detiene en el Starbucks para comprar desayuno, con suerte Keun seguirá dormido cuando llegue a casa. 

Marca el código y entra con cuidado, se quita los zapatos y atraviesa el salón directo a la cocina para dejar los cafés y las magdalenas sobre la encimera, al regresar da un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de ver a Keun Suk dormido en el sofá. Entonces se toma un segundo para verlo todo a detalle, latas de Red Bull y coca cola tiradas por aquí y por allá, una caja de pizza medio vacía, la guitarra en una esquina del sofá y la televisión encendida. 

Con un suspiro se acerca sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, tiene la cobija mal puesta, está de lado con todo el cabello sobre la cara, tiene la mano guindando fuera del sofá agarrando el mando, la otra sobre el estomago con el móvil bien sujeto, la pierna escayolada no está en alto, como se supone que debería. 

“Que paciencia.” piensa con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Sacude la cabeza y le quita el mando para apagar la tele pensando en dejarlo dormir un rato más, pero son casi las diez, así que decide despertarlo zarandeándolo suavemente. El chico protesta y se pone el brazo sobre los ojos para tratar de seguir durmiendo. Kurt insiste un par de veces más hasta que al final opta por dejarlo y recoger un poco el desastre. 

Casi un mes. Ese es el tiempo que lleva viviendo en esa casa, sin embargo, parece que hubiese sido ayer que hizo una pequeña maleta y se instaló en la habitación de invitados del segundo piso. 

Al terminar de recoger tropieza con una foto que está en el suelo, ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y la recoge. Es Keun Suk guindado al cuello de Hyun, ambos con una gran sonrisa mostrando las copas que tienen en la mano, pero lo que más le llama la atención es el lugar. Es el local donde tocó en Shibuya. Al mirar la foto con mayor atención, se da cuenta de que él está al fondo de la foto, concentrado en la mesa de mezclas. 

“Creo que nos quedaremos un poco más. Hay bebidas, música y acabo de comprobar que hay un tío que me interesa”

Kurt sonríe y niega con la cabeza dejando la foto sobre la mesa. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? 

La primera vez que vio a Keun Suk, para él no fue más que un alumno cualquiera. Un chico evidentemente inteligente y con carisma, egocéntrico, bastante caprichoso, al punto de ser un poco desesperante. En cambio ahora… 

El sonido que hace el chico al comenzar a despertar llama su atención, se queda esperando por si abre los ojos pero nada. Perezoso. 

“O sea, que admites que me prestas atención.”

“Tanta como se la prestaría a una canción que está de moda pero que es totalmente patética.”

Con un suspiro camina hasta la cocina para tirar el resto de la basura y acomodar un poco más. Es difícil tener que admitir que estaba equivocado, y más aun que se extralimitó al hablarle así, pero es que Keun Suk a veces tiene la increíble habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas y ni siquiera sabe la razón. 

Es paciente, tiene que serlo para poder ser profesor, no tiene problemas al soportar las tonterías y travesuras de los alumnos pero aquel día… 

Fue su culpa por provocarlo de esa manera. En otras circunstancias nunca hubiese dicho algo como eso.

Kurt regresa a la sala y se queda recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho, mirándolo dormir. Es todo tan distinto ahora. Su egocentrismo no parece más que una fachada. Vale, tiene su punto caprichoso, pero ahora en lugar de molesto le parece adorable, sabe que puede permitirse ser así porque al final muchas de las cosas que busca, las consigue. 

No es tan egoísta tampoco… nadie que lo sea se quedaría hasta las tres de la mañana escuchando a su amigo llorar porque ha peleado con su novio. Kurt sonríe al recordar la escena. Shi Yoon tocando la puerta a las diez de la noche con la cara roja y la respiración acelerada, Keun rodando los ojos y haciendo un gesto para invitarle a sentarse a su lado. 

“¿Ahora qué?” fue lo único que dijo y el chico comenzó a soltar palabras a tropezones, contando como Hyun no dejaba de actuar como un imbécil cada vez que habían desconocidos cerca, quejándose de lo poco cariñoso que era a veces y de lo frustrado que eso le hacía sentir. 

Le gusta ver lo dedicado que puede ser con otras personas. 

Resignado a que Keun no se despertará pronto, se aleja de la pared y sube a su habitación para darse una ducha, salió tan rápido de casa de Hyo Jin que no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, pero incluso debajo del agua, no puede dejar de pensar en el chico que duerme abajo. No puede evitar preguntarse qué pasa por su cabeza, qué se siente tener un padre que no se preocupa en ir a verte cuando le llaman para decirle que has tenido un accidente. ¿Cómo puede ese hombre no ser conciente del hijo tan especial que tiene? Porque sí, Keun Suk es especial y solo le han bastado unas pocas semanas para descubrirlo. 

Cuando regresa a la sala, ya duchado, decide que da igual el nivel de flojera que tenga el niño ese, es hora de levantarse y punto porque el café debe estar hecho un asco. 

\- Un rato más – murmura usando un cojín para taparse la cara. 

\- No – le quita la manta de encima y tira de su mano para hacer que se siente.

\- Joder – protesta Keun Suk estrujándose los ojos, con cara de mala hostia. 

\- Son más de las once – le informa con diversión.

\- Da igual.

\- ¿En serio necesitas más horas para tu tratamiento de belleza? Pensé que eras natural. – bromea

\- Ya ves que no, tener este rostro necesita de mucha dedicación – intenta decirlo con seriedad pero no puede contener la sonrisa que ese dibuja en su rostro. – No viniste anoche – suena a reproche, y si fuera otra la situación, Kurt se molestaría porque no le gusta que le controlen, pero el pequeño puchero que tiene su alumno en ese momento le supera. 

\- Lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta. ¿Estuviste bien? – Keun rueda los ojos y asiente. 

\- ¿No me ves?

\- Lo que vi al llegar fue un desastre y un niño tirado en el sofá.

\- No soy un niño, Kurt. 

\- Lo eres – responde Kurt con una sonrisa. Sabe lo malo que le pone escuchar que le llame así, pero no puede evitarlo. Keun frunce el ceño realmente molesto y lucha para ponerse de pie y coger las muletas. Kurt le sigue con la mirada hasta que le ve desaparecer en el pasillo que conduce al comedor y luego a la cocina. 

No es tonto, sabe lo que Keun Suk siente por él, y le duele saber que eso le lastima, pero confía en que puedan dejar ese sentimiento de lado para llegar a ser simplemente amigos porque ha aprendido a quererlo de verdad. Sabe que solo necesita un poco de tiempo, y que será más fácil cuando dejen de vivir juntos. 

\- Si tú lo dices – comenta el profesor Myung Min cuando están reunidos en la cafetería de la universidad un par de días después. Hay total incredulidad en su voz.

\- ¿No lo crees?

\- Kurt… si no te gusta el chico, deberías comenzar por dejar de ser como eres con él.

\- ¿Cómo soy? – pregunta un poco sorprendido.

\- Atento.

\- Siempre soy así – el profesor suspira pesadamente, como si le diera pereza tener que explicar algo, según él, tan extremadamente obvio.

\- Estás viviendo con él, lo llevas a sus citas con el medico, cuando estás lejos le llamas a cada rato para saber si está bien o si necesita algo, además usando esa voz que pones.

\- ¿Qué voz?

\- Ya sabes… esa voz… ¿yo que sé? – se recuesta en el asiente estirando las manos, le duelen por tantas horas al piano. Unos minutos después se da cuenta de que Kurt se ha quedado callado. – Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿no? – sonríe cuando Kurt niega con la cabeza. – a veces parece que te gusta. No te culparía, es decir, no soy ciego, sé que el chico es atractivo, además inteligente, ocurrente…. las horas en las que tenía clases con él (en primer y segundo año) eran las que me daban más dolores de cabeza, pero también las que animaban mi día porque el crío tiene su punto. Dejando de lado su punto egocéntrico, claro.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Egocéntrico. No realmente, a veces incluso parece que es lo contrario, que su autoestima se tambalea con facilidad, que tiene que recordarse sus propias cualidades para no dejarse llevar por las cosas que le deprimen. – sacude la cabeza y bufa cuando se da cuenta de la forma en la que el profesor le mira. – No me gusta – le aclara. – No en ese sentido. No tengo ninguna intención de terminar la relación que tengo con mi novia, no siento que él y yo tengamos algún futuro que pueda ir más allá de una amistad y estoy muy bien con eso. – lo dice todo con la calma suficiente para hacerlo sonar real. Porque está seguro de que lo es.


	7. CAPITULO 6

Keun Suk no había estado tan contento en mucho tiempo. No es que la haya estado pasando demasiado mal pero estar encerrado en casa, con una escayola que le impedía moverse a gusto, estaba resultando una verdadera tortura, pero por fin iba a poder quitarse esa cosa de encima. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta divertido cuando ve reír a Kurt.

\- Me pregunto si el hospital tiene seguro, porque en lo que te quiten eso seguro lo derrumbas o algo. 

\- Lo dice el señor tranquilidad – protesta sacándole la lengua. Cuando llegan, espera a que Kurt lo ayude a bajarse del coche (como siempre) y le de las muletas para ir hasta la sala de espera. 

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el doctor los llama para quitarle la escayola, él hombre parece bastante contento con los resultados, tanto del pie como de la cicatrización de la herida en el muslo. Le hace unas cuantas pruebas de resistencia y asiente haciendo anotaciones en su historial médico. 

\- ¿Cuándo podré regresar a las clases de baile? – pregunta con un entusiasmo que desaparece tan pronto escucha la respuesta. 

\- No tan rápido – le advierte. Keun frunce el ceño con desconfianza. – Después de una herida y una lesión como esa cualquier persona necesitaría un tiempo para retomar la vida normal, en tu caso, antes de ponerte con el baile necesito que hagas rehabilitación.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta espantado – He perdido demasiado tiempo, dentro de nada tengo una presentación y casi no he practicado.

\- Ni practicarás, a menos que quieras decirle adiós al baile antes de tiempo – responde severamente. – Los ejercicios no son muy complicados. Te los programaré para tres veces por semana aquí mismo, en el hospital. Por ahora, trata de no abusar del pie, después de tanto tiempo inhabilitado es normal que esté débil, así que hazlo poco a poco, sigue usando las muletas y nada de conducir. – el doctor puede ver como con cada una de sus indicaciones, la expresión del muchacho se vuelve más y más seria, en cambio el otro parece un poco divertido. 

La visita termina con la promesa de regresar dos días después para la primera sesión de rehabilitación. 

Keun no deja de quejarse en todo el camino de regreso diciendo lo horrible que le parece tener que estar metido en el hospital para esa tontería, y la rabia que le da tener que perder más clases. 

\- ¿Cuándo es la presentación?

\- Es un musical… se supone que será para dentro de dos semanas. La profesora me había dicho que podría unirme a ellos si llegaba a tiempo para los ensayos porque sabe que me podré al día pronto, pero ahora… Ese iba a ser mi primer musical en serio.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Hemos hechos presentaciones pequeñas, pero ésta, está patrocinada por una compañía de refrescos y eso siempre llama mucho público. Mierda. 

\- Tendrás otra oportunidad, tranquilo – le da una palmada en la pierna, dejando la mano allí para tratar de reconfortarlo. Se regaña mentalmente cuando Keun espera sólo un minuto para apartarse disimuladamente. – Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

\- Sí, por favor, necesito estar fuera de esa casa.

Kurt asiente y se desvía a para ir a un restaurante que está en el centro de la ciudad, es sencillo pero tiene terraza y está claro que eso es lo que necesita Keun ahora mismo. Su expresión cambia cuando siente el aire dándole en la cara, sonríe más, lo que significa que por ahora, ha decidido dejar de lado el tema de la rehabilitación y el musical. 

El tiempo se pasa rápido hablando de todo y nada. Kurt aprovecha para ponerle al día las últimas clases y advertirle que dentro de nada comenzarán los exámenes. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo también? – el profesor asiente despreocupadamente. – pero…

\- Te he dejado todos los trabajos – le recuerda. 

\- Pero…

\- Sabes lo que han dado en todas las asignaturas. 

\- Los enfermos no deberían tener que estudiar.

\- Ya no estás enfermo.

\- Lo estoy, me duele el pie.

\- Hace un rato querías comenzar a bailar – dice con una sonrisa. Keun tuerce el gesto y se encoge de hombros.

\- Vale, está bien. Cuando llegue a casa comenzaré a estudiar, porque soy una persona increíblemente responsable, pero no deja de parecerme injusto. 

Kurt rueda los ojos y le hace un gesto para que siga comiendo. 

Antes de regresar a casa deciden pasar un rato en el lago. Sacan las mantas que están en el maletero del coche y se tumban aprovechando que hace un buen día. Keun le pregunta por sus presentaciones como DJ, le gusta escucharle hablar de las mezclas, de las fiestas, de las canciones que crea. 

Sólo una vez lo ha visto mezclar, así que a veces es difícil para él hacerse una idea. Keun sonríe sin dejar de mirar al profesor, tratando de unir en una sola persona al hombre serio que imparte las clases, al buenorro que pincha en discotecas y conciertos y al tío cercano (en ocasiones introvertido) con el que ha estado conviviendo. 

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunta de pronto. Kurt ladea la cabeza interrogante. – Dar clases… ¿Te gusta? – el profesor lo piensa durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- Es diferente. Hacer música me apasiona, creo que no hay nada que me guste más en el mundo, pero enseñar… enseñar tiene ese punto que me llena de satisfacción. Saber que puedo ayudar a otros a desarrollar lo que tienen… es bonito. Hay mucho potencial disperso. Tú, por ejemplo. – Keun se ríe bajito y fija la mirada en el lago. – lo digo en serio. No te he visto bailar, pero te he escuchado cantar y componer. Podrías hacer grandes cosas si estuvieras más centrado en eso y menos en las fiestas.

\- Las fiestas son divertidas. – responde con terquedad. – Puede que eso sea lo único que quiera hacer en la vida. 

\- Ya… no cuela, bebé. – dice con naturalidad y se tumba en la grama poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos para evitar los rayos del sol. Inocente de lo que el apodo ha provocado en su compañero. Keun traga saliva sintiendo como el corazón se le ha subido a la garganta. Respira profundo y sacude a cabeza deseando con desespero para conseguir que las palabras simplemente desaparezcan. Pero no lo hacen. 

El “bebé” se queda dando vueltas en su cabeza hasta que se va a la cama. Duele tanto que incluso se plantea usar la almohada para ahogarse y acabar con todo aquello… tampoco funciona.

  
Keun Suk está seguro de que la rehabilitación es sólo una forma más de tortura que se han inventado como castigo por haber sido tan torpe como para caerse en el bosque. 

Bosque al que no regresará más nunca en su larga vida. 

Cierra los ojos y aprieta las manos cuando la fisioterapeuta comienza con el masaje y los movimientos del pie. Duele mucho más de lo que pensó y no parece que vaya a mejorar con las horas, además, la sala de rehabilitación es completamente cerrada, por lo que cada veinte minutos tienen que parar y salir a tomar un poco de aire. 

A Kurt no le sorprende ver la palidez en el rostro de su alumno el segundo día de rehabilitación, cuando están de regreso a casa. 

\- No puedo seguir – murmura Keun sin dejar de ver por la ventana. 

\- Tienes que hacerlo. 

\- No lo entiendes, lo paso mal, yo… no voy a regresar. – dice con firmeza. Kurt ha aprendido a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no está bromeando. Maldición. 

Decide no tocar el tema de nuevo para no ponerlo de peor humor, pero al día siguiente, cuando tiene la pausa del medio día en la universidad, lo primero que hace es ir hasta el hospital para hablar con el doctor y encontrar alguna otra opción. 

Cuando regresa a la universidad se le ha hecho un poco tarde, pero no le importa, sus alumnos le han esperado y la reunión ha valido la pena.

\- Hola – saluda Keun subiendo al coche del profesor. Hace una semana que regresó a clases y él se ha ofrecido como chofer. Lo malo es que Keun tiene que salir de casa más temprano de lo normal, pero pasan el rato en el departamento de música jugando con los instrumento y creando algunas letras para canciones así que vale la pena.

\- Hola – responde el profesor con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal el examen de hoy?

\- Bien… creo. Dime como salí en el de música.

\- Nop. No puedes tener privilegios – responde con tono burlón. Keun Suk achica los ojos pero no insiste, total lleva preguntando desde hace días y siempre obtiene la misma respuesta, además, el muy idiota no deja los exámenes a la vista. – Estuve en el hospital hoy – Keun lo mira con curiosidad pero no dice nada, no piensa regresar a la rehabilitación, punto. – el doctor me dio una alternativa. 

\- ¿Cuál? 

\- Rehabilitación en casa

\- ¿En casa? ¿Irá la fisioterapeuta? 

\- No… él… dice que puedo ayudarte yo, que eso lo hará menos doloroso.

\- ¿Tu? – no está muy seguro de que le guste como pinta aquello.

\- Sí, yo, con masajes y eso. Así sólo tendrías que ir a rehabilitación una vez por semana, le dije que eso lo podrías soportar. 

\- No puedo estar encerrado.

\- Será solo una hora, si quieres bailar vas a tener que hacerlo. Sé que lo harás, porque además yo te ayudaré. – Keun odia que use el tono de profesor con él porque lo deja sin palabras. No sabe cómo responder o negarse, es un tono cerrado, es algo así como “te lo informo y punto”. 

Rehabilitación en casa…

Podría funcionar. 

No quiere dejar de bailar, eso lo mataría un poco, pero sentirse encerrado a veces es insoportable. Esta es una opción, no una buena, pero es algo más de lo que tenía cuando comenzó el día.

El problema con eso es que no contó con que los masajes incluyeran cierto nivel de contacto físico.

Vale, sí, se sobreentiende pero su cerebro simplemente no lo había procesado. No hasta que se ve tumbado en la cama con un pantalón corto y Kurt arrodillado al nivel de sus piernas sosteniendo su pie, ayudándole a rotarlo tal y como le enseñó la fisioterapeuta. Concentrado en los movimientos, preocupado por no hacer daño. Es difícil, pero tiene que admitir que manejable. Un poco por lo menos. 

Pero cuando el profesor le pone el pie sobre la almohada y deja que sus manos se muevan a lo largo de su pierna haciendo presión, Keun no sabe si llorar o gritar. Sabe que está haciendo lo que le dijeron que debía hacer, nada más, pero lo está matando y ni siquiera se da cuenta. 

Keun atrapa las sabanas con sus puños cuando las ágiles manos de Kurt llegan hasta la parte alta de su muslo. Dejando que sus dedos jueguen sobre su piel causándole escalofríos. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, por recordar que aquello no tiene implícito nada sexual pero, por Dios… cuesta demasiado. ¿Así serán todos los días? Porque él simplemente no va a poder resistirlo. El leve sonido que hace Kurt cuando ejerce presión una vez más, es suficiente para acabar con su paciencia. 

\- Basta – dice apartando sus manos. Kurt lo mira con confusión. – Duele. Yo… para, por favor.

\- ¿Te hice daño? No quería…

\- No, no, es… paremos ¿Quieres? – le pide tratando de controlar su respiración. Kurt lo mira con preocupación y asiente. 

\- Está bien, como quieras. – se le queda mirando un minuto y de pronto se pone rojo, Keun no quiere saber la razón. – Yo… voy a… tengo que salir un rato.

\- Si, bien. – cuando Kurt cierra la puerta, Keun deja salir el aire que tenía contenido y se pone de pie para ir al baño. Se arranca la ropa con maldiciones y se mete bajo la ducha con la esperanza de calmar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo pero es imposible.

Ya es demasiado.

Cierra los ojos dejando que el agua caiga sobre cuerpo, apoya una mano de la pared y deja que la otra se mueva hasta la entrepierna, sosteniendo su hinchada polla, dejando que sus manos se deslicen a lo largo de ella ejerciendo la presión justa, ni más ni menos. 

Su pulgar juega con la punta, se muerde el labio imaginando que no son sus manos sino las de Kurt las que lo tocan. Comienza a masturbarse recordando su sonrisa, su voz, sus ojos… imaginando como sería tener sus labios, dejarse follar por él ¿lo hará despacio o con prisas? ¿Será dulce o salvaje? Las mil imágenes que llegan a su cabeza ayudan a excitarse más de lo que ya estaba, a acelerar el movimiento de sus manos. A veces deja que su mano baje hasta su entrada para presionar un poco deseando que en lugar de sus dedos fuera la polla de Kurt intentando entrar en él. 

Kurt, Kurt, Kurt… repite el nombre en su mente una y otra vez sin dejar de masturbarse, pero el recuerdo del pequeño gemido que hizo su profesor hace un rato, acompañado con la forma en la que le llamó “bebé” es lo que lo empuja a correrse con tanta fuerza que incluso se marea. 

Querido Dios, ¿así van a ser todos los días de masaje? Porque no cree que pueda resistirlo. 

Lo malo es, que por más que reza y pide por piedad, esta no llega y las manos de Kurt no dejan de tocarlo al punto de reducirle el cerebro a nada, pero poco a poco, Keun no ha tenido más remedio que vivir con ello.

Repitiendo una y otra vez que Kurt no siente nada por él. Nada. A veces funciona. A veces no. Pero sin duda alguna, el mejor recordatorio/balde de agua que puede sufrir una persona, es el que recibe Keun unos días después. 

Es domingo por la tarde y están en la sala jugando a la play… bueno, Shi Yoon y él están jugando mientras Hyun, Yoo Jin y Kurt están sentados a un lado hablando de tonterías. Es algo que se ha vuelto cotidiano y adictivo, lo que no es normal es que alguien toque el timbre, especialmente porque allí están todos lo que deberían estar. 

Keun pone en pause la play y camina hasta la puerta, contento de lo firme que es ahora su paso, frunce el ceño con curiosidad cuando ve a la mujer que está en el umbral, pero su confusión dura sólo unos segundos. 

“Lo que faltaba” piensa volteando para buscar a Kurt con la mirada. El profesor la mira confuso y entonces se fija en la mujer. 

\- ¡Hyo Jin! – dice poniéndose de pie rápidamente. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – La mujer sonríe y entra tirando de él para darle un beso corto. Keun alza una ceja y sonríe de medio lado sacudiendo la cabeza para regresar a la sala. Es eso o cortarle la cabeza a esa asquerosa.

\- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña… - dice ella dejando los zapatos a un lado para entrar aunque nadie la ha invitado. – Te extrañaba – se queja sin soltar su mano. Kurt intenta sonreír y murmura un “lo siento” mientras le da un abrazo. – Está bien, lo entiendo. Eres Keun Suk ¿verdad? – pregunta sin perder la sonrisa. Keun se limita a asentir. – Kurt me ha hablado mucho de ti, sabía que pasaría esto cuando se volviera profesor, siempre se preocupa por los demás hasta este punto. Tiene ese toque de padre ¿sabes?

\- Claro, ya lo veo. Bueno, lo de padre no, por Dios, pero si tu lo dices. – espera de todo corazón que la mujer pueda notar la malicia en su voz. Supone que es así cuando ve tambalear su sonrisa. 

Shi Yoon trata de romper con la tensión invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse, ella no duda en hacerlo. Es más, no tiene ningún problema en integrarse al grupo, en sacar temas de conversación o seguir la corriente de los que sacan ellos, de vez en cuando hace algún comentario que le recuerde a Keun Suk que Kurt está allí sólo porque lo ve solo y sabe que necesita ayuda, nada más. 

Él quisiera decirle que no es necesario el recordatorio, que Kurt se encarga de dejárselo claro todos los días. Esa noche es una verdadera mierda.

  
Kurt suspira cuando cierra la puerta de su habitación y se deja caer en la cama mirando el techo, pensando en lo horrible que está resultando toda la semana. Específicamente desde la visita de Hyo Jin el domingo pasado. Aún no sabe cómo consiguió la dirección o cual fue su verdadera intención al ir hasta allí, pero sí sabe lo que eso ha hecho con el humor de Keun.

El chico no ha dejado de protestar desde entonces, a subir las barreras que Kurt creía superadas, a ser el mismo toca narices de siempre en las clases, a evitarlo cada vez que intenta conectar con él de alguna forma. Antes, cuando tenía la escayola, podía controlarlo un poco, llegar a él más que nada porque le era difícil escapar, pero ahora…

\- Voy a salir – grita Keun desde afuera. Ni siquiera espera a que Kurt le responda para bajar las escaleras y montarse en su coche. 

El médico ya le ha dado permiso para conducir, así que se está desquitando. Mucho. Al punto de que Kurt está convencido de que su presencia allí sobra, es más, hace días que debió coger sus cosas y marcharse pero por alguna razón, no puede. 

No quiere. 

Sin embargo, unas horas más tarde esa misma noche, cuando escucha a Keun Suk llegar, lo de marcharse suena bastante tentador. 

Se había levantado cuando lo escuchó reír, porque le dio curiosidad, pero se detiene con la mano en la puerta cuando escucha otra risa que no es la suya. 

Keun le pide a su acompañante que baje la voz y se encierran en su habitación, no hay que ser un genio para saber para qué. 

Kurt traga saliva sintiendo como el estomago se le oprime, y regresa a la cama diciéndose a si mismo que el chico ya es lo bastante grandecito como para saber que hace. Cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir pero no puede. No cuando a pesar de la pared se escuchan los murmullos y las risas suaves, no cuando todo eso se ve sustituido unos minutos después por jadeos y gruñidos, por susurros que piden más. 

Kurt aprieta los puños y se pone pie dando vueltas de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Tiene el corazón a mil por hora. 

Reconoce los jadeos de Keun, no es difícil, le taladran el cerebro, le molestan al punto de querer romper algo y el tener que contenerse sólo hace que la situación sea peor. Es la peor noche que ha pasado en años y no mejora hasta la mañana, cuando escucha al otro hombre marcharse. 

Kurt se mete en la ducha con la esperanza de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, y baja suponiendo que Keun está dormido, pero no, el chico está en la cocina preparando café, tiene el cabello revuelto y al girar se pueden ver unas marcas en su cuello. 

\- Hey – tiene la voz ronca, expresión tranquila y Kurt quisiera golpearlo un poquito por eso. La idea de que ese tipo le estuviera tocando durante toda la noche es… sacude la cabeza para borrar la imagen de su cabeza. Es más, no debería importarle en absoluto, Keun y él no tienen nada, ni lo tendrán, era normal que el enamoramiento del chico se pasara en algún momento, no iba a pasar toda la vida esperando por él cuando claramente le dijo que nunca pasaría ¿verdad?

\- Hey – responde abriendo la nevera para sacar un botellón de agua. – Me marcho antes – dice. Keun asiente sin darle mayor importancia. Kurt camina hasta la salida pero se regresa. – Me iré esta noche – suelta de pronto.

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunta Keun.

\- A mi casa – el chico frena en seco y se le queda mirando, es obvio que no se lo esperaba para nada. 

\- Oh – parece realmente decepcionado. 

\- Hyo Jin ha sido paciente, pero creo que ya es hora de que recuperemos nuestra normalidad.

\- Oh… ya… claro. Está bien – pero su rostro ya no tiene la tranquilidad de hace un rato, al contrario, hasta sus hombros han entrado en tensión. 

\- Bien, pues… nos vemos en clases.

\- Aja… - baja la mirada hasta su taza de café y no dice nada más. 

  
Dos días después, la casa vuelve a sentirse tan fría y vacía como antes del accidente. Es extraño. Keun suspira y deja su bolso en el suelo, al lado de la puerta y camina hasta la sala para encender la televisión y así tener algo de ruido. Coge el ordenador y cotillea un rato en internet antes de ponerse con los deberes del día. 

Sabía que Kurt no podía quedarse con él para siempre, pero se fue sin darle tiempo para desengancharse a su presencia. 

No puede dejar que eso lo amargue. Kurt no es el único hombre del planeta, hay miles allí afuera y él intentará con todos los que pueda hasta que el profesor deje de ser importante, hasta que deje de dar vueltas en su cabeza. 

Es divertido. Es decir, la fiesta siempre le ha gustado, salir, bailar, beber… sea solo o acompañado, siempre se las apaña para pasarla bien, para reír. Conseguir un objetivo tampoco le cuesta mucho, ahora bien, conseguir el objetivo adecuado es otra historia, pero ¿Qué más puede hacer? 

Es la única forma en la que puede drenar la frustración que le queda cada vez que ve a la pelirroja esa en la universidad marcando territorio, porque eso es lo que hace. Keun no es idiota, sabe que las miradas que le lanza no son gratis, y aunque es una satisfacción saber que tiene miedo por su relación, no lo es el tener que ver cómo le come la boca a Kurt cada vez que tiene oportunidad. 

Eso le molesta. Le molesta al punto de querer hacerle la vida un poquito imposible a su profesor. 

\- Solo digo que la armonía se puede dar perfectamente sin necesidad de que un acorde dependa de otro, Debussy lo hizo. 

\- Pero tú no eres Debussy, nadie aquí lo es. Y aunque soy un amante de la innovación, también creo que hay ciertas normas básicas a las que debemos apegarnos. 

Los alumnos miran la discusión entre Keun Suk y el profesor, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Es lo mismo en todas las clases desde hace unas semanas, parece que no saben hacer otra cosa que no sea llevarse la contraria pero lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera pelean, es un rato interesante y divertido y que a ellos les ahorra el tener que participar, así que nadie se queja. 

\- Me agotan – se queja en voz baja Hyun echándose para atrás en el asiento – todo era más sencillo cuando éramos amigos.

\- Somos amigos. – responde Keun encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la mirada del profesor, que ahora está supervisando la composición que hace Yoo Jin en el pizarrón. 

\- Cuando lo éramos todos ¿recuerdas? Cuando nos quedábamos en tu casa hablando de todo y nada y ustedes dos reían como idiotas.

\- El rompió con eso, no yo – le recuerda, porque es así. Fue Kurt quien de pronto volvió a la distancia, no sólo se fue de casa de buenas a primeras y sin dar mayores explicaciones, sino que además dejó de estar con ellos tanto como estaban antes. ¿Se supone que Keun debe tratarlo como siempre? Que se joda. 

Al finalizar la clase sale de primero para no tener que hacerle frente al profesor, camina hasta la biblioteca para adelantar algunos informes que debe entregar y así podrá tener la noche libre. 

Jeremy… el chico que conoció en la discoteca el fin de semana pasado, lo ha llamado para quedar de nuevo y no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad porque era realmente mono. Ya es hora de que comience a salir con las personas más de una vez o de lo contrario nunca podrá escapar del bucle de su cabeza, protagonizado por las gafas de sus profesor. 

Keun mira el reloj una vez más y mientras espera a Jeremy en la puerta de la universidad, sonríe de medio lado cuando lo ve bajarse del taxi y acercarse. Tiene el cabello más rubio que la última vez que lo vio, pero su sonrisa sigue siendo tan dulce como siempre. 

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hey – Keun le tira de la camisa para darle un beso corto en los labios. 

\- Siento llegar tarde – dice el chico rascándose la nuca con un gesto divertido. Keun se ríe bajito y le hace un gesto para que lo siga hasta su coche, lo último que espera es una mano que le sujeta del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándolo en dirección contraria. 

\- ¡Ve a casa! – ordena la voz a Jeremy, quien se ha quedado totalmente paralizado y sorprendido. 

\- ¿Pero qué…? – había reconocido la voz, pero ver el rostro es un más alucinante. – ¡Kurt! – intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue, lo arrastra con tanta fuerza que hace daño. – ¡Joder, suéltame! – pero Kurt no lo escucha, simplemente sigue caminando hasta llegar a su coche, abre la puerta y le hace montarse. 

Keun piensa en bajarse y largarse cuando Kurt está dando la vuelta para ponerse al volante, pero por alguna razón no lo hace, se queda allí frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo fríamente, lástima que el profesor no le regresa la mirada, al contrario. Lo evita intencionalmente, tiene los labios apretados tan fuerte como los puños sobre el volante y conduce tan rápido que no le extrañaría si tienen un accidente o algo. 

Le cuesta un minuto darse cuenta a dónde demonios lo lleva, pero por la ruta, supone que es a su casa.

Kurt no parece tener ánimo de hablar así que Keun no dice nada. Lo que es, por supuesto, un gran sacrificio porque se muere de ganas de hacer unas tres o mil preguntas. 

Se baja cuando Kurt aparca frente a su casa y camina hasta la puerta, abre porque supone que es eso lo que quiere. Con un suspiro entra quitándose los zapatos antes de caminar a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua o algo que le quite el nudo en la garganta y así poder encontrar su voz para preguntarle qué le pasa. Lo último que espera al llegar al nivel del comedor es que Kurt lo agarre otra vez con fuerza y lo estampe contra la pared pegando su frente a la suya, moviendo con agilidad las manos para desabrocharle los pantalones. 

De pronto su cerebro comienza a sufrir un pequeño corto circuito porque, es Kurt y le está tocando. A él. ¿Hola? 

El corazón se le acelera a mil por hora, sus manos se mueven por sus costados sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Joder, esto nunca le había pasado.

Kurt respira como si fuera un toro apunto de embestir, su mirada es oscura y avasalladora, tanto que Keun se siente incluso intimidado. 

Lo ve lamerse los labios una y otra vez, convirtiéndolos en una tentación demasiado difícil de resistir. Quiere besarlo, quiere sentir su sabor, jugar con su lengua… por eso se inclina en busca de contacto, pero Kurt debe tener otra cosa en mente porque le sujeta del cuello con fuerza pegándolo por completo contra la pared.

Keun tose cuando la presión es demasiada, mueve el cuello ligeramente intentando soltarse pero no lo consigue. 

\- Tranquilo – jadea Kurt sin aflojar ni un poco. Keun está seguro de que dejará marca, pero no le importa, es imposible buscar la lógica en sus acciones teniéndolo así sobre él, mucho más cuando lo siente mover la mano hasta su polla para agarrarla y comenzar a masturbarle con agilidad. Como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces. 

La falta de contacto lo está matando, usa las manos para recorrer el pecho de Kurt de arriba abajo, sintiendo la firmeza de su pecho, lo perfecto de su torso… tira de la camisa con frustración, quiere quitársela pero para eso Kurt tendría que soltarlo y no parece tener la intención de hacerlo, así que a la mierda. La coge de arriba y la rasga con fuerza dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, se muerde al labio con deseo y pasea las manos a lo largo asegurándose de dejar líneas rojas por donde pasan sus dedos. 

Kurt gruñe y pega la frente a la suya mirando su boca con ganas, Keun sabe que quiere besarlo, lo sabe, pero por alguna razón no lo hace y eso es jodidamente frustrante. Se quejaría de no ser porque la presión en su garganta sigue haciendo daño, y los toques a su polla le siguen dejando alucinado. 

Kurt mueve la cara a un lado respirando contra la oreja de Keun, totalmente recostado de él, dejándole sentir parte de su peso, pero sólo puede soportar unos segundos antes de volver a pegar la frente a la de Keun. Sabe lo que significaría besarlo, sabe el nivel de compromiso que es para él y definitivamente no es lo que busca ahora. Ni siquiera sabe la razón por la que está allí, a punto de follarse a su alumno… porque eso es lo que hará, abrirle las piernas y follarlo hasta que se le olvide como se llama. Pero aquello no es nada más que sexo, no es necesario complicarse involucrando sentimientos. 

\- Por favor – le escucha jadear. Kurt mira sus ojos buscando un poco de control, pero eso sólo empeora las cosas. Jodido crío ¿Cómo hace para llevarlo a esos límites? A veces siente que lo odia un poco – ah – se queja cuando Kurt aprieta más la mano alrededor de su cuello. Tiene la boca entreabierta buscando aire, nadie debería verse tan sexy así. 

\- Maldición – gruñe. Saca la lengua para pasarla alrededor de los labios del chico sintiendo descargas eléctricas, quiere besarlo, su cerebro se lo pide a gritos pero no. No lo hará, no es como si no tuviera otros lugares de los que disfrutar. Sabe que Keun se dejará hacer, que lo puede dominar hasta tener lo que necesita. 

Le muerde la barbilla y libera la presión que hacía su mano sobre el cuello sólo para poder atacarlo con la boca, lamiendo, besando, mordiendo, prestando especial atención a esa jodida nuez de Adán. La única razón por la que para es porque su polla le manda descargas eléctricas llamando su atención. 

Alza la mano hasta la boca de Keun y cuela dos dedos que el chico se encarga de humedecer con entusiasmo sin dejar de mirar a Kurt a los ojos. Cuando están húmedos, Kurt usa una pierna para separar más las de Keun y tener mejor acceso a su entrada, deja colar el primer dedo sin mucho cuidado, gimiendo al ver el gesto de dolor en su alumno. Keun jadea con fuerza y se aferra a sus hombros tratando de lidiar con la invasión. Cuando Kurt lo siente más relajado une otro dedo moviéndolo rítmicamente. Haciendo una pequeña tijera para dilatarlo mejor, lo haría por más tiempo pero su polla está a punto de explotar. 

Los saca y lo hace girar para ponerle de cara a la pared. Le baja los pantalones y los boxers por completo, Keun saca los pies para poder moverse mejor. 

\- Inclínate – ordena Kurt sujetándolo de las caderas, se agarra la polla y se enfunda en él de una sola estocada. 

\- ¡Ah! – exclama Keun cerrando los ojos y apoyando más las manos de la pared. Kurt se queda quieto para darle tiempo, se pega a su espalda con la respiración agitada, odiando la tela de la camisa que se interpone entre ambos. Tira de ella hacia arriba para poder ver su espalda pero no es suficiente. 

\- Ayúdame – Keun traga saliva y suelta la pared para terminar de quitarse la camisa y volver a su posición. Kurt sonríe de medio lado dejando que sus manos vagueen la espalda del otro hasta llegar a los hombros, donde no duda en dejar unos cuantos besos. 

El más joven los siente tan bien en la piel que no puede evitar empujar hacia atrás en busca de más. Kurt deja salir el aire cerrando los ojos y sale de él para volver a enfundarse con determinación, una, otra, otra y otra vez, son embestidas duras y constantes, quiere hacerle temblar de arriba abajo, cada gemido, cada gruñido, cada quejido lo lleva a límites insospechados. Hace que sus neuronas mueran una a una por culpa del calor, pero no es suficiente, quiere llegar más allá. 

Sin aviso sale de él por completo y tira de su brazo guiándolo hasta la mesa que está justo al lado y lo inclina por completo sobre ella dejando su culo totalmente expuesto. Se muerde el labio y se concentra en dejar de temblar al mismo tiempo que vuelve a enfundarse en su amante, deslizándose con facilidad, embistiendo con ritmo, deteniéndose por segundos para hacer pequeños círculos con la cadera, sin poder apartar la mirada de las reacciones del chico, de cómo se aferra a la mesa, la forma en la que se mueven los músculos de su espalda por la respiración, la forma en la que su polla aparece y desaparece dentro de él. 

Últimamente ha pensando mucho en lo que sería poder follar a ese chico, incluso lo pensó aquella vez en su oficina, aunque nunca lo reconocerá en voz alta, pero el tenerlo allí, a su disposición, recibiendo todo lo que da sin importar lo duro que sea, jadeando y lleno de sudor sobrepasa cualquier límite de la imaginación. 

\- Dios – jadea Keun cuando siente la lengua de Kurt jugando con su oreja como toda una experta. – Sí, joder… 

\- ¿Sí? Era esto lo que querías de mi ¿no? – gruñe mordiendo su lóbulo y tirando levemente. 

\- Y tú… lo sé… 

\- Provocador… - jadea – es lo que eres… siempre… - Keun achica los ojos y empuja hacia atrás follándose a si mismo, excitándolo más.

\- ¿Desde cuándo querías esto, Kurt? – su voz es rasposa y sexy, sus palabras son retadoras. – Tener tu polla dentro de mi – Kurt gruñe embistiendo con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo. – No pares. - le pide. 

\- Por Dios… te necesito.

\- Me tienes. – jadea siguiendo sus movimientos. 

\- ¿Te tengo? – pregunta sin dejar de follarle. Keun no sabe cómo interpretar la pregunta, pero siente que diga lo que diga no será lo que Kurt espera, ni siquiera sabe si de verdad busca una respuesta. Sólo cierra los ojos y se aferra más a la mesa concentrándose en las perfectas penetraciones del profesor, sintiendo como su propia polla llega al límite. Solo puede esperar un par de minutos antes de comenzar a masturbarse al ritmo impuesto por su amante, no dura demasiado, unos cuantos toques y se corre con un fuerte espasmo llenado la habitación de un jadea intenso. – Joder – gime Kurt sintiendo la opresión alrededor de su miembro, sujeta las caderas de Keun tan fuerte que parece que las va a partir y embiste con todo lo que tiene hasta que se corre dentro de él. 

Se queda aferrado a las caderas del más joven tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas y la extraña sensación de su cabeza. Cuando siente que puede respirar mejor, sale de él y se recuesta de la pared. 

Keun toma una respiración profunda antes de usar las manos para impulsarse y poder apartarse de la mesa. Se recuesta también de la pared sin saber muy bien cuál es el siguiente paso.

Vestirse, sí, ese podría ser uno bueno porque de pronto está comenzando a sentirse extraño. No puede disimular el gesto de dolor al agacharse para coger los boxers y ponérselos. Apenas se los ha terminado de subir cuando siente que Kurt se acerca, ya con la ropa en su lugar. Le pone una mano en el cabello, jugando unos segundos con los mechones antes de volver a alejarse. 

Es raro lo que siente Keun al levantar la mirada. Le falta algo… es decir, el sexo ha sido perfecto, más que eso, alucinante, pero es solo sexo y aunque hace unos meses eso hubiese sido suficiente, ahora siente un incomodo vacío en el estomago. Un vacío que Kurt parece adivinar. 

\- Lo siento – dice y Keun no está muy seguro del por qué. – No debí…

\- ¿No debiste? – Kurt respira profundo y se pasa una mano por la cara. 

\- No tengo intención de hacer que esto vaya más allá, Keun. – dice con suavidad.

\- Bromeas ¿no?

\- Yo…

\- Fuiste tú quien me arrastró hasta aquí ¿Por qué? 

\- No es… no era la idea.

\- ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? – exige saber. 

\- ¡Porque odio ver como saltas de uno a otro, joder!

\- ¿QUÉ MÁS TE DA?

\- ¡NO ME GUSTA! 

\- ¡Pero tampoco quieres que esto vaya más allá!

\- Keun, entiéndeme, maldición. Esto… mi vida estaba bien antes de… antes de comenzar la universidad, pero tú… yo… quiero recuperar lo que tenía. – Keun alza una ceja y ladea la cabeza esperando para saber a dónde quiere llegar. – Escucha, esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente, yo… no quiero confundirte más. Eres importante para mí, lo sabes ¿verdad?

\- No me salgas con esas tonterías. 

\- No son tonterías. 

\- ¿No? “Eres importante para mí, por eso esto no debió pasar, blablabla…” no soy imbécil, Kurt. Tengo más tiempo que tú en este juego. – Kurt bufa y se aleja de la pared parándose firme, con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho. 

\- Ya, se me olvidaba que eso es lo que es el sexo para ti, un juego. – su voz tiene un destello de acritud que no tenía hace un minuto. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? 

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kurt! ¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz? Ya te habías ido, yo lo estaba haciendo bien.

\- ¿A eso llamas hacerlo bien?

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! Joder, te odio. – coge sus pantalones y camina hasta salir del comedor – Cierra la maldita puerta al salir. Gracias por el polvo. – ladra sin dejar de subir las escaleras para esconderse en su habitación dando un portazo.


	8. CAPITULO 7

Kurt se aferra a las caderas de su alumno con tanta fuerza que seguro dejará marca, pero no le importa. Se enfunda en él lo más profundo que puede conteniendo un jadeo por la agradable presión que siente alrededor de la polla. Respira profundo y se muerde el labio buscando el momento adecuado para comenzar a embestir. Puede escuchar los gemidos de Keun, su voz oscura pidiendo más, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera una oración… adora la forma en la que mueve la espalda, como lo recibe con evidente placer.

Abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama de un salto, con la respiración agitada. Toma una bocanada de aire y se pasa las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse, y darse cuenta de que está en su casa, en su cama y no en aquel comedor con Keun Suk. Con una pequeña maldición, se pone de pie y va hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

“¡Eres un imbécil! Joder, te odio.”

Deja el vaso a un lado y se recuesta de la pared cayendo lentamente hasta el suelo, se queda mirando la nada unos minutos antes de darse unos cuantos cabezazos. No sabe que es peor, si el recuerdo de su cuerpo entregado y lleno de sudor, o el rencor en su voz al decirle que le odiaba. 

Keun tiene razón, es un imbécil. Lo es por haberse dejado llevar así por un impulso, por saltar sobre él como lo hizo cuando desde un principio sabía que no podía darle lo que deseaba. 

\- Mierda – gruñe y se pone de pie para regresar a la habitación. Es increíble que esté comportándose como un adolescente, que no sepa controlarse, pero es que ver a Keun salir con un tipo diferente cada día le estaba revolviendo el estomago, y eso que solo vio a los tres que fueron a buscarlo en días diferentes a la universidad (incluyendo al rubito, que por lo menos parecía mono, no como los otros dos, que lo veían como si fuera un trozo de carne y nada más). No se quiere imaginar cuantos otros podrían entrar en la lista, y no es gilipollas, sabe que esas salidas no eran para jugar al ajedrez ni mucho menos. 

Ya suficiente tortura tenía con recordar noche tras noche, como Keun estuvo follando con un desconocido justo en la habitación de al lado. ¿Tenía que soportar también aquello? ¿No podía hacer que lo buscaran en otro lugar que no fuera la universidad? ¿Tenía que restregarle en la cara que se interesaba en otros? 

Cuando lo cogió del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el coche, no tenía en mente otra cosa que llevarlo a casa y echarle la bronca por su comportamiento. Tratar de hacerle entender que él valía más que eso, pero… 

\- Joder… - se tira en la cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada para poder gritar su frustración. Es humano, es un hombre y Keun Suk… fue ver la mala hostia que tenía, su cuerpo en tensión, la forma en la que se alejaba… Kurt simplemente se dejó llevar por las ganas de hacerle rabiar con motivos. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hizo. 

No tenía derecho. Lo sabe, lo sabe tan bien que lleva dos días sin poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas. 

Gruñe una vez más dando la vuelta para mirar al techo, cierra los ojos recordando la forma en la que jadeaba con los labios entreabiertos, como se dejaba dominar, sus manos tocándole el pecho, el deseo en sus ojos. 

Kurt deja que sus manos bajen hasta su polla y se masturba imaginando que entra en él, que le pertenece. Recordando como empujaba en busca de más, como se exponía, preguntándose como sería la expresión de su rostro al correrse, maldiciéndose por no haberlo visto… 

El orgasmo no tarda mucho en llegar. No tardó tampoco en las dos noches anteriores. Con un suspiro y la cabeza dando vueltas, extiende la mano para coger el paquete de kleness y se limpia. 

\- ¿Qué haces, Kurt? – pregunta con agotamiento, pero no hay respuesta porque no lo sabe. No sabe qué es lo que siente, ni qué es lo que quiere, ni siquiera sabe qué hará cuando tenga que hacerle frente a Keun Suk de nuevo.

  
Keun deja el mando a un lado con un suspiro pesado y se levanta para dar vueltas en el salón como si fuera un animal enjaulado. 

Debería salir, por lo menos así se distrae, baila, se ríe… pero no está seguro de que valga la pena seguir intentando, tomando en cuenta que las dos últimas noches han sido bastante desastre.

Le costó un triunfo quitarse de encima el mal humor que le dejó la discusión con Kurt. Estaba dolido, enfadado. Lo odiaba de verdad porque ¿con que derecho le hacía eso? Keun no es ningún niño inocente, lo sabe, follar con el profesor es algo que quiso hacer desde el principio, conseguirlo fue justo tan caliente como imaginó que sería… o más, pero ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos ahora eran distintos? ¿o es que lo sabe pero le importa una mierda?

“No tengo intención de hacer que esto vaya más allá, Keun”

No debería doler como duele. No debería costarle tanto respirar. 

\- A la mierda – coge el móvil y marca el número de Jeremy para quedar con él en la discoteca en la que se conocieron. Sube a su habitación para darse una ducha y elige con cuidado la ropa que se va a poner. 

Es agradable sentir el aire de la calle contra su rostro, poder conducir por la carretera pisando el acelerador sin mayores cuidados mientras la música suena a todo volumen. Cuando llega a la discoteca su humor ha mejorado bastante. 

Hay caras conocidas, es lo que suele pasar cuando frecuentas tanto un mismo lugar. Le gusta poder hablar con uno y con otro, bromear fingiendo que todo está bien, hacer planes, bailar… 

Le hace ilusión ver llegar al rubio, le gusta su risa traviesa y su ingenuidad, es sexy en un sentido diferente. No hay prisas esa noche, ninguno de los dos parece tenerla. Hablan durante un rato, beben, fuman… hace lo que últimamente no hacía con nadie más que sus tres amigos y con… 

Sacude la cabeza para no pensar en Kurt. No quiere. 

El problema es que lo que quiere y lo que su mente hace son cosas muy distintas. No consigue concentrarse por completo en ese chico, y eso que le gusta de verdad, pero cada conversación le trae el recuerdo del profesor por una razón u otra, no puede evitar comparar sus sonrisas, extrañar sus manos… tensarse cuando siente sus labios en la piel. Trata de controlarse pero debe hacer un trabajo de pena porque Jeremy deja salir el aire con frustración y le da otro beso antes de ponerse a un lado.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Keun girando en la cama.

\- Eso digo yo ¿Qué?

\- Nada – intenta sonreír pero ya es obvio que no lo engaña.

\- ¿Es tu novio o algo?

\- ¿Quién?

\- El tío que te alejó de mi en la universidad. 

\- ¿Qué? No, no… eso… eso fue un mal entendido.

\- Estaba celoso.

\- No lo estaba.

\- Echaba fuego por los ojos, creo que tenía ganas de matarme.

\- Exageras, no es lo que crees.

\- No, es peor porque una cosa es que él esté celoso, y otra cosa es que tú no hagas nada más que pensar en él. 

\- ¿Qué? – se ríe – Yo no estoy… - se queda callado cuando se da cuenta de que es una falta de respeto querer engañarlo. – Es complicado.

\- Siempre lo es. – el chico sonríe por primera vez en un buen rato. Complacido por la sinceridad. – ¿Es tu novio?

\- Mi profesor – Jeremy sonríe grande y le guiña un ojo con picardía. 

\- Woa, los profesores tienen ese extraño poder. Y este está muy bueno.

\- Y es un gilipollas. – agrega. Jeremy se encoge de hombros y suspira poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se acomoda la camisa. 

\- Inténtalo con él – le sugiere dulcemente – Y si no funciona… cuando ya no estés enamorado, llámame porque me gustas de verdad. – Se inclina para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios y le sonríe de nuevo antes de marcharse. 

Keun Suk suspira con pesadez y se deja caer en la cama maldiciendo un poco al profesor, odiando lo que está haciendo con su cabeza, porque lo odia, por Dios que lo odia por meterse así e su vida, por ser como es, pero también lo extraña. Extraña las tardes de domingo tirados en el sofá viendo la tele o aquellos sábados que pasaban el estudio de grabación haciendo nuevas mezclas para su CD, extraña sus atenciones, su preocupación, la forma en la que lo hacía reír, joder, su presencia, sin más. 

El lunes, ir a la universidad es una misión bastante complicada, no es sencillo hacer como que nada te importa pero al mismo tiempo tener todos los sentidos alerta por si es necesario correr en dirección contraria para evitar a cierto profesor. Es aun más divertido el martes, cuando tiene que inventarse una excusa cualquiera para saltarse la clase de música pero asistir a todas las demás.

Hubiese seguido así el resto de la semana… joder, lo hubiese hecho el resto del año de no haber sido por Hyun y su gran habilidad para captar las cosas obvias. 

\- No puedes evitarlo toda la vida – le dice sin molestarse ni siquiera en mirarlo a la cara. Keun Suk frunce el ceño dejando el morral a un lado. 

\- ¿A quien? – pregunta Yoo Jin sentándose en el escritorio de atrás. 

\- Lleva una semana evitando a Kurt. 

\- No es cierto – ni siquiera sabe por qué lo niega, pero tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca, se da cuenta de lo infantil que suena. Hyun alza una ceja y se encoge de hombros concentrándose de nuevo en el libro que tiene en la mano. 

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora?- pregunta Yoo Jin tiene los ojos grandes y le mira con preocupación, y Keun simplemente necesita alguien con quien hablar, preferiblemente alguien que, al contrario de Hyun, tenga sangre en las venas. 

\- Follamos – dice bajito, con un suspiro bastante lamentable. La teoría de que su mejor amigo es un robot, se ve rebatida cuando le ve ahogarse por culpa del chicle que se ha tragado por la sorpresa. 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntan al unísono. Keun rueda los ojos y les hace un gesto para salir del salón porque lo ultimo que quiere es una avalancha de chismes por aquí y por allá. Es un alivio poder desahogarse, poder decir lo desconcertante de su reacción, lo maravilloso que fue por fin poder sentirlo a pesar del mal sabor de boca que le dejó después. 

El poder hablar del tema libremente es un alivio, aunque no le ofrezca ninguna solución, tampoco la estaba buscando porque no cree que exista. 

Sin embargo, Keun sabe que no puede evitar las clases por siempre, no si quiere graduarse en esa vida, por eso, el martes siguiente deja todo de lado y se sujeta a su puesto hasta que ve llegar al profesor. No le pasa desapercibida la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensa al notar su presencia, pero decide no pensarlo demasiado. 

Trata por todos los medio mezclarse con el resto de los alumnos, dejarle dar la clase con normalidad pero no puede. Es imposible no retarlo, no buscar las palabras que hagan tambalear sus barreras al punto de desesperarlo. Es divertido ver el punto en el que se pone rojo por la frustración o cuando se pone nervioso, lastima que al final de clase el que termina con el golpe en el estomago es él, por culpa de la llegada de la famosa y adorable novia. 

La pelirroja le saluda con una gran sonrisa y luego toma la mano del profesor para caminar con él hasta el departamento de música. Unos minutos después, Keun les ve ir hasta el estacionamiento para marcharse juntos. Otra señal más de que debería dejar de pensar en él de una buena vez. 

  
Kurt sonríe suavemente cuando su novia lo abraza y le dice lo mucho que le alegra que se animara a ir a esa reunión. 

Otra reunión del partido. 

Su padre le hace un gesto de saludo con la cabeza y su madre le da un leve abrazo antes de guiarlos con al centro del local donde están reunidos un grupo de políticos, la mujer hace un gran esfuerzo por integrarlos a la conversación, Hyo Jin lo consigue de inmediato, pero él simplemente no logra seguir la corriente. No le interesa. Y está aburrido de que tratan de meterlo en ese mundo por las buenas o por las malas. 

\- La competencia es demasiado fuerte – dice el padre de Hyo Jin cuando tocan el tema de las siguientes elecciones. – El pueblo quiere como representante una familia consolidada… de trayectoria, y ya sabes que no es mi caso. 

\- Aun hay tiempo, faltan dos años para las elecciones.

\- Pero hay que abonar el terreno. 

\- Y lo estás haciendo bien. La unión de nuestras familias será lo que te de el ultimo empujón.

\- Eso espero – dice el hombre con una sonrisa apretando el hombro de su hija. La pelirroja sonríe grande y asiente sujetando la mano de Kurt, él quisiera simplemente salir corriendo. 

El tema de la unión de las familias no es nuevo, de hecho, puede que sea la única razón por la que su padre lo acepta en casa, esa y que sea profesor, claro. Desde que Kurt dijo que estaba saliendo con Kim Hyo Jin, ellos no han hecho más que planear su futuro, pensar en las puertas que eso les abriría, nadie se ha molestado en preguntar si él está preparado o no, pero tampoco ve muchos motivos para negarse. Es decir, quiere a Hyo, le gusta estar con ella, puede imaginar un futuro a su lado, o al menos así solía ser, no entiende porque ahora siente nudos en la garganta que le impiden respirar cada vez que sale el tema.

\- Estás bien con esto ¿verdad? – pregunta Hyo con voz suave. Le mira como si fuera lo más grande del mundo, como si no pudiera resistir una negativa… él no puede fallarle, no después de tanto tiempo juntos. Cuando asiente (es lo más que puede hacer por ahora) ella se ríe y comienza a contarle su futuro, desde donde podrían vivir hasta cuantos hijos van a tener, después de que ella se consolide en la política claro, y de que él ascienda dentro de la universidad. No le pasa desapercibido que ignora por completo su faceta como DJ, supone que es un tema que tendrán que tocar más adelante, cuando él tenga ganas de hablar. 

Es un alivio poder salir de la reunión y escapar a la tranquilidad de su apartamento para jugar un rato con la mesa de mezclas, en una lucha por ordenar sus ideas. Lo malo es que cualquier conclusión sensata a la que haya podido llegar, queda descartada el jueves por la tarde.

Es una clase como cualquier otra, él da la lección del día, los alumnos participan, Keun Suk suelta cualquier comentario que le ponga de los nervios… al momento de hacer los deberes es quien más se ríe y bromea pero ni siquiera le puede llamar la atención porque es también el primero en entregar su composición, además perfectamente hecha. En fin, lo de siempre desde hace unas semanas. La diferencia está en que justo cuando faltan diez minutos para el final de la clase, la alarma de incendio se enciende creando un pequeño caos en el edificio. 

Los alumnos han hecho práctica de evacuación muchas veces, pero está claro que no sirven para nada porque todos se ponen de pie convertidos en un manojo de nervios y corren de un lado a otro buscando la salida. Kurt trata de controlarlos y guiarlos, pero no es fácil, menos si hay alumnos de otros grados, sin profesor, sufriendo ataques de pánico. 

El verdadero problema viene al tener que bajar las escaleras. No es premeditado bajar al lado de Keun Suk, pero si es un alivio, especialmente cuando ve el pequeño caos que se forma al final de las escaleras, es algo inocente, un alumno que frena sin avisar, una chica que tropieza con él y de pronto una cadena de pies y manos que terminan enredando a Keun, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia delante. 

Kurt siente como se le detiene el corazón al verlo caer, pero reacciona justo a tiempo para tirar de su mano hasta pegarlo a su pecho y sujetarlo con fuerza evitando el resto del desastre. 

El chico alza la mirada totalmente pálido, con el corazón tan acelerado que Kurt puede sentirlo contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta sin apartarse ni un centímetro, Keun traga saliva y asiente, pero hace un gesto de dolor cuando intenta alejarse – ¿Qué? 

\- Mi pie – murmura con la voz rota. 

\- Vamos – dice rodeándole la cintura con el brazo para ayudarle a bajar sorteando al resto de las personas, debería preocuparse por ellos pero ve que hay profesores allí y que nadie está realmente lastimado así que sigue su camino. Lleva a Keun hasta su coche y conduce al hospital tan rápido como puede, le preocupa ver como el chico está en el asiento en silencio, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, sosteniéndose el pie con gesto de dolor. 

El medico les atiene de inmediato, le hace unas placas y le ayuda a hacer unos movimientos para poder sacar una conclusión. 

\- No es tan grave – dice. – por lo menos no es fractura. – Kurt cree que eso es buena noticia, pero su alumno no deja de fruncir el ceño. 

\- ¿Estaré bien?

\- Te mandaré un antiflamatorio… cuando llegues a casa mantenlo en alto… no lo afinques hasta mañana.

\- Y luego estaré bien ¿verdad?

\- Mañana lo veremos – responde el medico negado a darle falsas esperanzas. Keun aprieta los labios con preocupación, Kurt incluso puede ver como sus ojos se humedecen un poco. No puede evitar acercarse para sostener su mano tratando de animarlo un poco. 

El viaje de regreso a casa es también en silencio, parece que por la cabeza de Keun pasa mil cosas pero él no logra adivinar cuales son. 

El chico no protesta cuando lo carga en brazos para llevarlo a la entrada, marca el código sin que se lo pida y simplemente suspira cuando lo deja en la cama.

\- Estarás bien – le promete. Keun sonríe con tristeza y apoya el pie en la almohada que Kurt ha puesto para él. – Puede que solo necesites reposo por unos días, nada más – lo dice para tratar de animarlo pero surte el efecto contrario. 

\- Maldición – se echa para atrás en la cama apretando los puños con frustración, incluso se limpia un par de lágrimas traicionaras que escapan de sus ojos. 

\- Hey, hey, hey ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con voz suave apartándole las manos de los ojos. Keun desvía la mirada y se queda en silencio unos minutos, Kurt sabe que no se está negando a responder sino que está buscando su voz. 

\- Tengo una presentación – dice finalmente, su voz es tan baja que Kurt tiene que esforzarse para escucharlo – he estado trabajando mucho. Es un musical… Cristina Terentiev forma parte del grupo.

\- ¿Quién es Cristina Terentiev? 

\- Una de las bailarinas más famosas actualmente. Será una participación especial – suspira con tristeza. – joder, ya perdí la oportunidad hace meses por el accidente… aquello era algo grande y pensé que no se presentaría algo así de nuevo, pero ha venido esto y… no puedo joder esto también, Kurt, no puedo. Me gusta el baile, no sé si quiero hacerlo para toda la vida pero sí sé que es algo en lo que quiero destacar. Una obra en la que participe esta chica… los nombres de todos nosotros resaltaran, yo tengo el papel principal a su lado, vendrán observadores de varias compañías importantes y… 

\- Shhhhh tranquilo, respira – no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. 

\- No puedo estropear esto – Kurt se inclina para abrazarlo odiando el miedo en su voz. 

\- No lo harás. Todo saldrá bien, mañana estarás como nuevo. Tranquilo – le da un beso en el cabello y acaricia su espalda con suavidad. Respira profundo absorbiendo su aroma, adorando la forma en la que el cuerpo se Keun se ajusta contra el suyo, deseando poder encontrar las palabras para hacerle sentir mejor.

Keun suspira alejándose de él, haciéndole extrañar el contacto. Kurt le sujeta mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su mano, inclinándose para rozar la nariz con la suya para luego dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. 

\- No – Keun aparta el rostro e intenta alejarse pero Kurt es más rápido al sujetarlo. Le mira a los ojos una vez más, suplicando por su permiso, animándose a intentarlo de nuevo aunque no ha obtenido ninguna respuesta. No puede evitar que sus labios tiemblen en el contacto, la culpa es del calor del momento, de lo mucho que había deseado hacer aquello aunque ni siquiera lo sabía. 

La situación es mucho más alucinante cuando Keun por fin abre la boca para dejar que su lengua se cuele dentro, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar de su sabor, de explorarlo… el beso comienza suave, por unos segundos no es más que un reconocimiento del terreno, pero la necesidad crece poco a poco y con ella la intensidad. 

Kurt se mueve con agilidad para ponerse sobre su alumno sin dejar de comerle la boca, porque eso es lo que hace ahora. Devorarle. La suavidad ha dado paso al desenfreno, su lengua ha decidido marcar el territorio, follarle hasta hacerle jadear. Lo mejor es que Keun solo le deja dominar por un rato, luego es él quien toma las riendas del beso sujetándole del cabello para imponer su ritmo. Es algo más sensual, más profundo… le hace girar para ponerse encima, sentándose a horcajadas, moviendo las caderas sobre su polla hacia delante y hacia atrás poniéndolo cada vez más duro. 

Kurt comienza a quitarle la ropa despacio, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel que queda al descubierto. Tomándose tu tiempo para acariciarlo como no lo hizo antes, siendo consciente de su suavidad, de lo fácil que sus dedos se deslizan sobre él. Apretando sus pezones al mismo tiempo que empuja hacia arriba para hacerle sentir su erección, jadeando cuando le ve echar la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. 

Con un gruñido gira de nuevo para estar encima, entre los dos se deshacen de sus pantalones, y Kurt alza los brazos para facilitarle la lucha con su camisa. Solo necesitan de unos minutos para estar totalmente desnudos, restregándose uno contra otro con ganas de fundirse en uno solo. 

Vuelve a besarlo grabando en su memoria su sabor, arrepintiéndose por no haberse dado esa oportunidad mucho antes. Sonríe cuando el chico le aleja para mirarlo a los ojos con esa expresión tan complicada, una mezcla de seducción y necesidad, de dudas y ganas… algo que le derrite unas dos o tres neuronas. 

Kurt deja que sus labios paseen por el cuerpo de su amante a conciencia, marcando cada recoveco, quemándolo con el calor de su lengua, satisfecho por como maldice y se retuerce pidiéndole que no pare. Eso está bien, porque él no tiene la más mínima intención de hacerlo. 

Se toma su tiempo cuando llega a su ombligo, lame el alrededor y hunde la lengua sonriendo cuando escucha el pequeño jadeo divertido y excitado. 

\- Para – le pide Keun Suk sujetando su rostro para hacerle subir y poder besarlo de nuevo, Kurt se deja hacer por un minuto pero no tarda en romper con el beso mirándolo con malicia y agachándose para tacar su ombligo de nuevo. La pequeña risa que se le escapa y la forma en la que se estremece hace que la polla de Kurt vibre entusiasmada. 

Lo necesita. Lo necesita tanto que los juegos van a tener que quedar aparcados para otra oportunidad. Sigue bajando por su vientre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y se apodera de su miembro haciéndolo desaparecer dentro de su boca.

\- Oh Dios – gime Keun dejando escapar el aire y se aferra a las sabanas controlándose para no comenzar a embestir como loco. Kurt le libera solo los segundos necesarios para poder recorrerlo con la lengua, deteniéndose en su punta, luego vuelve a atraparlo chapándolo con esmero al mismo tiempo que cuelo un par de dedos en su interior. – Joder – cierra los ojos mordiéndose el labio y hunde los dedos en el cabello de Kurt para follarle la boca tal y como ha querido hacer desde que lo conoció. – Te necesito… te quiero, por favor, por favor… - repite con voz entrecortada haciendo que Kurt llegue al límite.

El profesor libera su miembro y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, sabe que no está bien dilatado, pero no puede esperar más. Keun mueve la mano hasta la mesa de noche y saca un lubricante y un preservativo que no duda en entregarle. Kurt aprieta los labios y respira profundo mientras se pone el pedazo de latex, impregna sus dedos de lubricante y lo esparce por la entrada de su amante. 

\- Hazlo – la mezcla entre orden y suplica hace que el cerebro de Kurt se derrita una vez más. 

\- ¿Qué? – le reta sujetándose la polla para rozar su culo sin llegar a entrar. Tentándolo. - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta llevándolo al mismo límite en el que él está. 

\- Follame, joder – exige. La sonrisa de medio lado de Kurt le enfurece un poco. Achicando los ojos, Keun se alza lo suficiente para apartarle la mano y sujetarle la polla hundiéndola en su cuerpo con determinación. 

\- Maldición – gruñe Kurt por la sorpresa. Tiene que contener el aliento para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Keun echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Kurt se enfunda en él por completo, el profesor se inclina para lamer su nuez de Adán y morder su mandíbula saliendo de su culo solo un poco para luego volver a entrar, lo repite una y otra vez, combinando besos con roces, con embestidas, con jadeos y murmullos. Follandolo como si no hubiese mañana, adorando la presión alrededor de su polla y las manos que se aferran a su espalda dejando marcas que posiblemente durarán días. 

No tarda en acelerar el ritmo haciendo a su amante gimotear. 

\- Mírame – le ordena cuando está a punto de correrse. Keun obedece. Abre los ojos y se concentra en él regalándole la imagen más perfecta del mundo, ojos oscurecidos y llenos de deseo, labios entreabiertos, mejillas rojas… es aun mejor cuando Kurt le sujeta la polla para comenzar a masturbarlo. Keun Suk teniendo un orgasmo es posiblemente la cosa más sexy que ha visto nunca, su expresión… la forma en la que se muerde los labios y tiembla. Todo hace que el corazón de Kurt se acelere como nunca antes llevándolo también al orgasmo. 

Luego de dar las ultimas sacudidas dentro de su amante, el profesor se deja caer sobre él escondiendo la cara entre su cuello, porque de seguro que no hay un lugar mejor que ese para recuperar el aliento. Después de unos minutos, en los que Keun no ha dejado de acariciar su costado, Kurt sale de su interior y gira para tumbarse a su lado, rodeándole con el brazo para pegarlo a él. 

Sonríe dulcemente y lo apresa contra su pecho sin dejar de acariciarle el brazo, le da un beso en el cabello y le patea con suavidad para que recuerde poner el pie sobre la almohada. Keun sonríe también y rueda los ojos antes de bostezar y dejarse llevar por al agotamiento. Ambos saben que hay miles de cosas que tienen que decirse, pero el día ha salido largo, el orgasmo intenso y disfrutar del momento en silencio para la mejor de las ideas. 

Kurt se queda no tarda en quedarse dormido, es la primera vez en semanas que no le cuesta cerrar los ojos, que se relaja de verdad. Lastima que la sensación desaparece a primera hora de la mañana, cuando la vibración de su móvil llama la atención.

“Recuerda la cita que tenemos hoy. No me falles” dice el mensaje de su madre. Kurt suspira dejando el móvil a un lado y voltea un poco para poder ver al hombre que duerme pegado a su pecho. ¿Podría hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes? 

No quiere hacerle daño, eso es algo que tiene ahora más claro que nunca, incluso se odia por el daño que ya le hizo. Pero Hyo sigue estando allí, no puede ocultarla con un dedo y tampoco quiere lastimarla. 

Sus padres cuentan con que se comprometa esa noche, su madre incluso le ha dado el anillo que usó su padre para proponerse. ¿Cómo puede echar eso por la borda? Con la política y lo de ser DJ fue sencillo decirles que no. Él tenía claro desde un principio que quería para su futuro, pero este caso es diferente. 

¿Y si renuncia a lo que ha construido con Hyo y resulta que las cosas con Keun Suk no funcionan? Suena como un cobarde, lo sabe, pero ¿y si lo que sienten Keun y él no es suficientemente fuerte? ¿Qué pasa si aquello no es más que un montón de ganas reprimidas? A veces es sencillo confundir el deseo con otro sentimiento. 

\- Kurt, maldición – murmura bajito pasándose la mano por el cabello. ¿Desde cuando se volvió tan imbécil? 

¡Joder! No quiere pensar, las relaciones nunca han sido su punto fuerte. 

Con un suspiro, le suelta con cuidado de no despertarlo, y se viste con la urgente necesidad de escapar. Esperando no estar cometiendo un error al alejarse así.


	9. CAPITULO 8

Keun Suk se estira con los ojos cerrados buscando el cuerpo que debería estar a su lado en la cama, suspira lentamente y los abre para descubrir que está solo. Traga saliva con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y niega con la cabeza sintiendo como el estomago se le achica horriblemente. Con calma se sienta mirando a todos lados con la secreta esperanza de ver al profesor en algún lugar, una nota, algo que le indique como están las cosas, pero no encuentra nada en la habitación. Tampoco hay rastros de él en el baño o en la que era su habitación cuando vivían juntos, ni en la sala, ni la cocina… mucho menos en el jardín. 

El chico se muerde el labio conteniendo la frustración y con un manotazo tumba la silla de la cocina, está un poquito harto de toda esa mierda. Todo era más sencillo cuando no se comprometía con nadie, con esos polvos de una noche que solía tener a veces. Cuando pensaba que todo lo que sentía por el profesor era un calentón y nada más. 

Respira profundo y se limpia los ojos borrando los rastros de las lágrimas, respira profundo y mira el reloj lamentando haber dormido tanto. Enciende la cafetera y se recuesta de la encimera mirando su pie con sospecha, dudando un poco antes de animarse girarlo de un lado a otro. No le duele. Es un alivio que por lo menos eso ha salido bien. No sabe que pasaría si tuviera que renunciar también al musical después de haber trabajado tanto. 

Coge una taza para servirse un poco de café, pero solo bastan un par de sorbos para revolverle el estomago, contiene la respiración tratando de relajarse, pero no consigue nada. Es casi incontrolable la forma en la que termina vomitando en el fregadero sosteniéndose al borde con fuerza, odiando los escalofríos que eso le provoca. 

Cuando termina de vaciar lo poco que tiene en el estomago, está agotado y de peor humor de lo que estaba hace un momento. Se moja la cara y sube a la habitación para darse una ducha, el problema es que se siente aun peor cuando sale del baño. Tanto que incluso se marea un poco. 

Mierda. 

Se seca el cabello con cuidado de no marearse más de lo que ya está y se viste dudando entre coger el coche o llamar a uno de sus amigos para que le vayan a buscar. Al final, por la hora, decide que lo mejor es coger un taxi. 

La primera clase es de historia del arte. Le duele la cabeza al escuchar sobre la crisis que estaba atravesando Edvard Munch cuando dibujó El Grito. 

El sonido de los instrumentos en la clase de prácticas musicales no ayuda tampoco, y ni hablar de la clase de literatura. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Yoo Jin sujetando su brazo para caminar a su lado por los pasillos de la universidad. Keun Suk se limita a asentir. – Kurt me dijo que te habías lastimado el tobillo en medio del desastre de ayer, ¿Estás mejor?

\- Si… - se le oprime el estomago una vez más al escuchar el nombre del profesor. Es un idiota, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar deprimirse. Anoche, cuando estuvieron juntos, tuvo miedo de que al acabar, Kurt se alejara de él tal y como hizo la primera vez, pero no pasó. El profesor solo le sonrió y lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, le dio un beso en el cabello y le dejó dormir pensando que todo estaría bien, pero es obvio que no. 

Cuando el estomago protesta de nuevo, suelta a su amiga y corre hasta el baño más cercano para tratar de vomitar pero no ha comido nada en todo el día, así que no sale más que aire y al final, la bilis. 

\- ¿Sukkie? – le llama Yoo Jin sobando su espalda para darle un poco de alivio. El haría una broma sobre que se ha metido al baño de los hombres, o que no le llamaba Sukkie desde que pasaron el primer año, pero no consigue decir nada. Por fin, después de varios minutos, logra levantarse y lavarse la boca antes de salir para sentarse en el pasillo, recostado de la pared. 

\- Nada… estoy bien. – dice con poca seguridad. Ella frunce el ceño y le toca la frente. 

\- Tienes fiebre – le riñe. Se pone de pie y tira de él para caminar hacia el estacionamiento mientras llama a Hyun para que se reúna con ellos allí. 

Es un poco agobiante estar rodeado de sus amigos solo diez minutos después, es decir, soportar la mirada inquisitiva de Yoo Jin es una cosa, pero las miradas de Hyun y las preguntas Shi Yoon son como mucho. 

No es muy conciente del resto del viaje a casa, solo les escucha hablar y quejarse, hacer mil suposiciones no muy desacertadas y arrastrarlo hasta la cama para meterlo debajo de las sabanas y ponerle paños fríos en la cabeza. En algún momento, se queda dormido. 

  
Kurt mira el anillo una vez más antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo y respirar profundo estrujándose los ojos. 

Desde que salió de casa de Keun Suk, en la mañana, ha sentido que el aire no le llega como debe ser a los pulmones. Debió decirle algo, darle alguna explicación… es lo mínimo que se merecía ¿no? 

\- Aquí estás – dice su madre con una pequeña sonrisa. – Tu padre dice que ya es tiempo. 

Kurt traga saliva y asiente caminando hasta lo que debe ser lo más parecido al matadero. 

Es gracioso, o no… pero es que hace unos meses hubiese dado ese paso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensó muchas veces lo que sería compartir su vida con Hyo Jin, puede que no la imaginara como la vida perfecta, pero ¿qué vida lo es? Ella es guapa, inteligente, emprendedora, su familia la adora… cualquier diferencia que pudiera existir entre ellos era nada en comparación con las cosas positivas, pero ahora…

La chica le ve cuando entra a la sala y le sonríe orgullosa, camina hasta donde está y toma su mano para pegarlo a su cuerpo un tanto posesiva. 

No ha parado de decirle lo emocionada que está por lo de esa noche, los planes que tienen sus padres, lo bien que esto le hará a ambas familias, el gran futuro que les espera. Nada de eso le entusiasma, al contrario, es como si se estuviera poniendo una soga al cuello y ni siquiera sabe por qué demonios no se la quita. ¿Tan cobarde es cuando se trata de sentimientos?

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunta su padre mirándolo con alegría. Puede que sea la primera vez en años en la que lo mira directamente a los ojos. 

Debería simplemente negar con la cabeza y decir que necesita pensarlo mejor, admitir que tiene encima una confusión bastante importante y que por favor abran las ventanas para que entre el aire porque joder, no puede respirar, pero en lugar de eso, asiente y voltea para ver a su novia. Toma una bocanada de aire que no sirve de nada y mete la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la alianza que le ha dado su madre. 

\- Kim Hyo Jin – dice con voz pausada. – ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? – las palabras saben como el ácido en su boca, pero ella ríe dando palmitas y mira a todos lados antes de estirar la mano para que él pueda poner el anillo en su dedo. 

\- ¡Si! ¡Dios, si! – dice con alegría y abrazándolo con fuerza. Todo el mundo aplaude pero él no escucha más que resuenan de más en su cabeza. 

Maldición. 

En fin… ya esta hecho y no puede echarse para atrás. No ¿verdad? 

No… no puede. No importa como el corazón se le acelera cuando les escucha hablar de una posible fecha o cuando las mujeres comienzan a describir el vestido perfecto en voz alta. No importa que durante todo ese tiempo, él solo pueda pensar en unos labios gruesos y suaves que saben mejor de lo que nunca imaginó, en unas manos firmes que queman cuando pasan por su cuerpo, y en una voz profunda y masculina que le eriza la piel con una increíble facilidad. Esta es su vida ahora, y tiene que aceptarlo. 

  
La universidad es grande, mucho. No solo un par de edificios por aquí y por allá, no… estamos hablando de un lugar que alberga varias facultades con sus respectivas escuelas y oficinas además de las bibliotecas especiales y la central, el comedor, el campus y el estadio, así que sí, es grande. Por eso Keun Suk no tiene muy claro como es que el destino es tan hijo de puta como para ponerle en las narices a esa mujer.

El fin de semana había sido un horror. 

Tanto que sus amigos incluso pensaron en llevarlo al medico. No lo hicieron porque él se aferró a la cama con uñas y dientes, pero en cambio, no logró sacarlos de la habitación en ningún momento. 

Es gracioso si lo piensa ahora. Hubo un momento, cuando despertó a mitad de la noche muerto de sed, que vio a Yoo Jin dormida a su lado en la cama y Hyun con Shi Yoon durmiendo en el suelo cerca de la puerta, abrazados. El termómetro estaba sobre la mesa de noche, toallas húmedas por todas partes, pequeños baldes con agua y cajas de medicina por aquí y por allá. Pensó en los grandes amigos que tiene, y en lo injusto que estaba siendo al arrastrarlos en eso que no era más que una depresión expresada de mala manera. 

Fue eso lo que lo animo a salir de la cama ese lunes por la mañana, y regresar con ellos a la universidad. 

Tiene una vida que no puede dejar atrás por algo tan tonto como un corazón roto, pero no es masoquista… no tanto al menos, así que lo primero que ha decidido hacer al llegar es ir directamente a Secretaría para retirar la clase de música, por lo menos por este año. Puede que para el año que viene, ya haya superado lo del profesor, o puede que el hombre ni siquiera esté trabajando allí. 

Lo ultimo que espera es encontrarse de frente con la pelirroja por la que lo ha rechazado Kurt tantas veces. Tampoco esperaba que ella sonriera de medio lado y le hiciera un gesto para que la espere. 

No pensó que le diría lo mucho que le agrada verlo, ni que comenzara a contarle lo feliz que es con su vida, pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que menos imaginó esa mañana de lunes, era que ella alzaría la mano para dejarle ver el anillo de compromiso que ahora adorna su dedo. 

Hyo Jin ladea la cabeza cuando ve que Keun Suk se fija en la piedra.

\- El viernes – dice con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto hacia su mano. – Fue en casa de sus padres. Aun no tenemos fecha pero supongo que será pronto. Fue tan bonito… bueno, ya lo puedes imaginar. Has podido conocerlo en este tiempo.

Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado sin nada de alegría y asiente luchando contra la ganas de hacerle tragar el anillo mientras le dice que vale, que ella se comprometió el viernes, pero que él se folló a su novio el jueves, pero no lo hace. 

\- Felicidades – dice con amabilidad e intenta desviarse para seguir su camino. 

\- Sabes lo que significa ¿no? – dice ella llamando su atención para que se detenga. Él suspira y gira mirándola interrogante. – Lo que sea que había entre ustedes… terminó. – Keun Suk aprieta la mandíbula y respira profundo. 

\- Está bien, fue divertido mientras duró. Me pregunto si tú puedes decir lo mismo – responde guiñándole un ojo. Luego gira de nuevo para seguir su camino conteniendo el aire, y no lo suelta hasta que llega a la esquina desde la cual ella no le puede ver. Está temblando, furioso, se está mareando de nuevo y está odiando al mundo. ¿De que va esa mujer? Pero si pensaba que le iba a amedrentar con eso, está muy equivocada, el tiene un master en descaro. Gracias. 

Respira de nuevo y sacude la cabeza mirando la oficina de Secretaría. Debe hacerlo, debe romper definitivamente con todo lo que le ate a Kurt o terminará peor de lo que ya está y no puede soportarlo más. El problema es que solo consigue dar dos pasos antes de que todo comience a dar vueltas de nuevo haciéndolo caer en el suelo inconsciente. 

  
Kurt alza la mirada sorprendido cuando escucha que abren la puerta de su despacho, sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que es Yoo Jin pero todo cambia cuando la chica tira al suelo todo lo que tiene sobre su escritorio. El profesor se levanta de un salto y retrocede.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? – pregunta totalmente alucinado. 

\- Dile a la mujer esa con la que te vas a casar que deje de ser tan zorra. – le advierte. Es la primera vez que Kurt la ve explotar de esa forma, por lo general es muy callada y tranquila. – La próxima vez la voy a coger de esa melena roja y la voy a arrastrar por toda la universidad. Y si quieres me pones puntos negativos, no me importa. – Alza la cara con gesto altanero y sale del salón sin dar más explicación. 

Kurt parpadea un par de veces buscando la lógica de todo lo que acaba de pasar pero no la consigue.

\- ¡Espera! – grita corriendo detrás de ella. La alcanza en el pasillo y la arrastra de regreso al departamento para hablar sin que nadie los vea. – ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

\- No tengo tiempo, solo tenía que venir a decirte esto antes de regresar al hospital.

\- ¿Al hospital? ¿DE QUE ME ESTÁS HABLANDO? 

\- ¿No te basta con lo que le has hecho hasta ahora? Vale, sé que fue él quien lo comenzó todo, sé lo insistente que puede ser. También sé lo mucho que te has preocupado por él, estuviste cuidándolo y todo eso y yo estaba súper contenta porque se veían bonitos juntos, pero entonces tú comenzaste con este sí, pero no, quiero pero no puedo, y lo estás confundiendo y lo estás lastimando y él nunca se había enamorado y claro… pero entonces vienes y haces esto, y para colmo ella le planta el anillo en la cara y él no es de hierro…

\- ¡YOO JIN! – grita para hacerla callar. Ella cierra la boca de un golpe. Normal, la voz de Kurt no es algo que uno se pueda tomar a juego. 

\- ¡Tu mujercita buscó a Keun para decirle que se iba a casar contigo! ¿Eso te parece normal? Él no se ha estado sintiendo bien, eso solo lo puso peor.

\- ¿Hyo hizo eso? Espera… ¿Quién no se ha estado sintiendo bien?

\- ¡Jang Keun Suk! – responde exasperada. 

\- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunta con preocupación. 

\- No lo sé… está en el hospital con Hyun y Shi Yoon. Yo tenía que venir a desahogarme o me iba a morir envenenada. Le están haciendo exámenes pero sé que ella lo interceptó aquí en la Uni.

\- ¿Qué exámenes? ¿Dónde está? ¡quiero verlo!

\- No. ¿Para que? ¿para hacerle más daño? – Kurt gruñe y coge su chaqueta caminando en dirección a la salida. Ella le persigue. – ¿Para qué quieres verlo?

\- Porque necesito saber que tiene.

\- Yo solo vine para que hablaras con esa tipa. Nada más.

\- ¿Por qué al hospital? – pregunta ignorando cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Hyo Jin, no puede pensar en ella ahora mismo. 

\- Se desmayó… supongo que es normal tomando en cuenta que pasó el fin de semana con fiebre y vomitando. – Kurt se para en seco y voltea para mirarla. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento. 

\- ¡Esta deprimido por tu culpa! 

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió pensar que no era eso sino algo más grave? – le reprocha. – Mierda, joder. 

\- ¡Oye! Tú no estabas allí, tú te fuiste rompiéndole el corazón y nosotros solo tratamos de recoger los pedazos. 

\- Sube al coche – le ordena. Es cuando ella se da cuenta de que ya han llegado al estacionamiento. – Sube y dime donde está – repite cuando se da cuenta de que ella no parece tener intención de moverse. 

La chica suspira y asiente montándose en el coche. En el camino, cuando ya se siente mejor después de haber soltado todo lo que tenía dentro, le cuenta que Keun se negó a ir al medico el fin de semana, que ellos se quedaron con él. Que ella vio desde lejos cuando Keun y la pelirroja hablaban, que se acercó justo cuando su amigo estaba perdiendo el sentido. Le dice que tenía fiebre cuando iban camino al hospital y que murmuraba algo de que Kurt se iba a casar.

\- Por eso supuse que ella había ido a echárselo en cara. – dice enfurruñada en el asiento.

\- Ella no sería capaz… es decir, tal vez se lo dijo, pero…

\- ¡No se te ocurra defenderla! – Kurt suspira concentrándose de nuevo en la carretera. ¿Sería Hyo capaz de hacer algo así? Nunca le ha dado motivos para estar celosa, no antes de Keun Suk, así que no sabe como reaccionaría si viera amenazada su relación. De todas formas, eso no es lo que más le preocupa, el punto aquí es que no es normal que una persona se ponga así solo por un despecho. Eso hace que se le forme un nudo en el estomago.

Es una tortura estar en el hospital otra vez. Está comenzando a odiar ese lugar. 

Parece que el doctor tampoco está muy contento con eso de que le estén dando trabajo constante porque en lo que lo ve, frunce el ceño y suspira. Sus alumnos se molestan un poco cuando el doctor le habla a él y no a ellos, pero tomando en cuenta que ha sido Kurt quien ha atendido al chico de un tiempo para acá, pues es normal.

\- He estado hablando con él – dice el medico. 

\- ¿O sea que ya despertó? – pregunta Shi Yoon. El medico asiente y vuelve a centrarse en Kurt. 

\- Por lo que me ha comentado mientras le hacía los exámenes, es obvio que tiene una terrible rutina alimenticia. Es normal que los anti flamatorios le revuelvan el estomago y le quiten las ganas de comer, pero eso sumado a la cantidad de antibióticos que recibió cuando tuvo el accidente y el estrés… más bien tardó demasiado en colapsar. Las pruebas muestran una anemia macrocítica. Hablé con él y traté de explicarle lo importante que es que se cuide más de ahora en adelante. Nada más, pero necesito saber quien le ayudará con esto. 

\- Yo – dicen todos al unísono. El doctor alza una ceja con algo de diversión pero logra retomar su expresión seria casi de inmediato. 

\- Vale, eso lo definirán ustedes. Lo que quiero que entiendan es lo grave que puede ser esto si se descuida. La anemia podría degenerar en una enfermedad peor, y no es justo para un chico tan joven. Necesito que baje su nivel de estrés, que cumpla con una rutina alimenticia y con el tratamiento. 

\- Me encargaré de eso – dice Kurt de inmediato. 

\- Ya, claro. Sobre todo con la parte del estrés, ¿no? – se queja Hyun. Kurt le mira achicando los ojos pero decide no contestarle. 

\- Lo del estrés es muy importante – dice el doctor comenzando a comprender la situación, o por lo menos parte. 

\- Lo sé – repite Kurt apretando los dientes. Dios, necesita un respiro. – ¿Puedo verlo? – el doctor frunce el ceño dudoso pero para disgusto de los demás, asiente. 

\- Solo unos minutos y de uno en uno. Quiero dejarlo en observación un par de días. Recuerden lo que hemos hablado – les advierte antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse. 

Kurt ignora por completo las quejas de los chicos y camina hasta la habitación en la que el doctor le indicó que están. Abre la puerta con cuidado y suspira cuando lo ve de nuevo en una cama con una intravenosa pegada al brazo. Cada vez odia más eso. 

\- Hola – dice cerrando la puerta. Le duele ver como Keun se tensa de inmediato y desvía la mirada apretando las sabanas. – Relájate – le pide sosteniendo su mano para obligarle aflojar el puño, pero el chico se sacude violentamente. 

\- Vete – dice frialdad. 

\- No – responde tirando sentándose a un lado de la cama. Keun volta a verlo aun más molesto de lo que estaba hace un segundo. – Odio verte así – le dice luchando contra las ganas de tocarlo. Lo haría, pero sabe que lo rechazará. 

\- No te sientas culpable ni nada – responde, su voz ha perdido la fuerza del principio – El musical me ha tenido bajo mucha presión. – alega. 

\- ¿Solo eso? 

\- Kurt… - respira profundo y se acomoda en la cama para verlo mejor – Si, solo eso. Solo en eso me quiero concentrar ahora, el resto de las cosas ya me quedaron claras. 

\- No… no puede ser porque no las tengo claras ni yo.

\- Y por eso te vas a casar ¿no?

\- Keun…

\- No. Lo digo en serio. No. Te fuiste.... después de lo que pasó simplemente te fuiste a tu fiesta de compromiso. Ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo en la cara, ¿y luego tienes el descaro de decir que soy yo el experto en jugar con las personas? Yo siempre he sido sincero contigo, tu no. 

\- Bebé, escúchame…

\- No, joder, no me llames así – tiene tanta frustración que está comenzando a hiperventilar. – Yo me enamoré de ti. Vale, ya lo dije, no me importa, y no te pido que te quedes conmigo, pero por lo menos podrías ser lo suficientemente hombre como para decirme que te vas a casar, antes de que venga tu novia a restregarme el anillo en la cara. Que está bien, lo acepto, que seas feliz viviendo tu asquerosa mentira. Porque eso es lo que es, una mentira ¿o crees que no lo sé? Me amas, pero eres tan cobarde que prefieres saltar a los brazos de ella antes de admitirlo. 

\- Yo no… yo… - Keun lo reta con la mirada. No tiene dudas y eso es frustrante porque se supone que el adulto y el centrado es él, pero le está dando una lección un jodido crío. – Es complicado – dice finalmente.

\- Seguro que sí, pero complícate tu solo. Vete. 

\- Keun Suk…

\- ¡Vete! Vete de mi vida, pero de verdad. No te quiero ver, olvídate de mí porque estoy cansado y no me da la gana de seguir con esto, no quiero pelear más. Voy a retirar la clase en cuanto me den el alta. No tenemos que vernos para nada, vive tu vida y déjame con la mía.

\- No puedes hacer eso.

\- Puedo y lo haré. Estoy seguro que así como me enamoré de ti, te puedo olvidar, solo necesito tiempo y espacio, y lo haré. 

\- No lo harás – le reta, aunque no sabe de donde saca el valor para hacerlo. 

\- No quiero verte – le advierte de nuevo. Hay tanta seriedad en su expresión que duele – Me pondré bien, no te preocupes, haré todo lo que me digan incluso cuando me den el alta, pero no te quiero volver a ver. Si no te vas ahora llamaré a la enfermera para que te saque. – Kurt traga saliva dolido y desvía la mirada para que no se vean las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Asiente con un suspiro y se pone de pie para marcharse sin mirar atrás. 

  
El problema para Kurt es que, aunque Keun ha decidido terminar con él, él no puede terminar con Keun. 

No es que no lo haya intentando, lo ha hecho. Ha tratado de acostumbrarse a no verlo en clase, se ha abstenido para no preguntar por él a sus alumnos, ha tratado de seguir adelante con su matrimonio aunque cada vez que ve a Hyo le dan ganas de preguntarle por qué demonios tuvo que ir a la universidad a hacer nada. 

Lo peor son las noches. Cuando cierra los ojos y se tumba en la cama no puede evitar revivir los momentos que Keun y él han pasado juntos, su risa, sus ocurrencias, su humor, su sensualidad… sus besos. Es una tortura, no se le puede llamar de otra forma. 

\- Me sorprende – dice Myung Min sirviéndole otro poco de soju – Creí que eras del tipo de hombre que no se dejaba llevar por la presión familiar. – Kurt respira profundo tomándose el soju de un solo trago. Esa debe ser la botella numero tres… o siete… vale, ha perdido la cuenta. – No dudaste en rechazar los planes políticos de tu padre. 

\- Eso era distinto – consigue decir luchando contra la rebeldía de su lengua. 

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta con curiosidad. El profesor está evidentemente menos borracho que Kurt. El chico se encoge de hombros y bebe otro trago. – Si lo quieres búscalo.

\- No me quiere ver…

\- Inténtalo

\- Lo intenté… un par de veces más pero no. Se terminó. 

\- ¿Un par de veces? Por todos los cielos, eso es demasiado – dice con sarcasmo. Luego rueda los ojos y se sirve otro vaso más. Kurt frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada – ¿te vas a casar? – pregunta. El chico se queda callado durante largo rato simplemente pensando en la respuesta. Imaginando los escenarios con cada una hasta que no le queda otra cosa más que asumir la verdad. 

\- No. – no quiere. No puede. 

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

\- No – responde en voz baja.

\- Pues es hora de que te hagas responsable, amigo mío – le dice dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Vamos a casa – le ayuda a ponerse de pie y caminan hasta la calle para pillar un taxi. 

En la mañana, Kurt agradecía bastante si alguien tiene la amabilidad de cortarle la cabeza. No toda, solo la parte que duele. 

Lucha para abrir los ojos a pesar de que la luz quema y se arrastra fuera de la cama para darse un baño. El estar borracho no impidió que estuviera repitiendo en su cabeza una y mil veces las palabras del profesor. Ahora mismo, en el baño, no puede hacer otra cosa que reprocharse por lo estúpido que ha sido hasta ahora, sin contar lo cobarde claro. 

\- Debería darte vergüenza – murmura mirándose al espejo. No conocía ese lado suyo, y no le gusta para nada, sobre todo porque está haciendo daño a gente que es importante para él, pero se acabó. 

Camina hasta la cocina para coger un Red Bull y camina en dirección a la casa de su prometida porque está seguro de que no podrá dar un paso en dirección a Keun Suk hasta que no haya aclarado su situación. 

No es sencillo tratar de explicarle las cosas a la pelirroja. Hacerle entender que no está seguro cuando dejó de quererla pero que es así. Le dice lo mucho que lo siente, las ganas que tenía de hacer que aquello funcionara pero que tenían que sincerarse y admitir que nunca sucedería. 

\- Es por él – dice ella en medio de lágrimas. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. – ¿Por qué te dejas envolver así? Ese crío solo está jugando contigo. Te quiere solo porque sabe que eres mío

\- ¿Por eso fuiste a enseñarle el anillo?

\- ¿Qué? Yo no… no fue así.

\- No me importa como fue, Hyo. Entiendo que tuvieras celosa, comprendo que tenías razones. Yo… me enamoré de él.

\- No digas eso.

\- Lo siento – pero no importa cuantas veces diga que lo siente, ella simplemente no deja de negar con la cabeza y gritarle lo injusto que le parece que la haga sufrir de esa forma por un calentón del momento. 

Cuando se queda sin argumentos normales, opta por amenazar el futuro político de ambas familias, le dice lo decepcionado que estará su padre. Él quisiera decirle que está bien, que esa no es novedad, pero en lugar de eso trata de consolarla y pedirle que se tome un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y comprender que es lo mejor para los dos. 

Cuando sale de la casa tiene los hombros en tensión y algo de ganas de tirarse por una ventana. Lo gracioso es que para él, esa era la parte fácil. No quiere imaginarse como será cuando llegue a la difícil. 

Si es que llega, porque lo que Keun Suk ha construido a su alrededor son barreras que dejan en ridículo al muro de Berlín y la Muralla China juntos. No importa el lado por el que intente contactar, simplemente no consigue llegar a él.

Sus amigos son totalmente herméticos. Sería algo bonito si no le jodiera tan directamente. No atiende el teléfono, ha cambiado la clase de música y debe estar moviéndose por algún pasillo secreto como los de Hogwarts porque nunca lo ve en la universidad. 

Definitivamente va a tener que inventarse algo realmente bueno si quiere avanzar en ese tema. 

  
Keun rueda los ojos cuando la alarma del reloj suena para recordarle que es la hora de su vitamina. La profesora sonríe y le hace un gesto para descanse por unos minutos. El chico coge su bolso, busca la pastilla y la bebe junto con un vaso de agua. No tardan mucho en volver a ensayar. 

Resulta que lo de su anemia le asustó tanto como el tobillo porque el doctor estaba insistiendo en dejarlo hospitalizado si no se comprometía con el reposo, pero al final pudo convencerlo alegando que el baile le ayudaría a relajarse, pero no se ha salvado del tratamiento ni del acoso de sus amigos para que coma. Cosa que no le hace mucha gracia porque estando tan cerca la presentación, lo normal es que mantenga un peso bajo. 

La profesora de baile ha sugerido incluir algunos cambios en la obra, ahora va a cantar al mismo tiempo que baila, lo que requiere de mayor esfuerzo pero él está feliz con la idea. Todos estos días concentrado en eso es lo que le ha permitido mantenerse firme en su decisión de no ver más Kurt. 

No es idiota, sabe que ha intentado contactar con él pero ¿para que? está cansado, y no piensa dejarle machacar su orgullo. No más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, así que ha tratado de saber lo menos posible. 

Es por eso que le extraña tanto que a mitad del ensayo, el vigilante le llame para decirle que alguien le busca en la entrada. Le sorprende aun más que sea una mujer mayor.

Ella le mira de arriba a bajo con una expresión bastante desagradable y camina hacia él de brazos cruzados. 

\- ¿Eres tú? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Keun ladea la cabeza confundido – Jang Keun Suk… ¿eres tu? – él asiente preguntándose qué pasa, todo es aun más raro cuando ella bufa una risa y le inspecciona aun más. De pronto se siente desnudo a pesar del chándal y la camiseta. – ¿Quién te crees que eres para romper con el matrimonio de mi hijo? – Keun Suk parpadea varias veces tratando de entender aquello porque ¿hola? ¿de que habla? 

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Sabes como está sufriendo Hyo Jin? ¿no te da vergüenza? – oh… vale, ahora todo tiene sentido. Keun alza una ceja con media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza dispuesto a dejar el tema hasta allí, pero cuando se da media vuelta la mujer le sostiene del brazo y le hace girar para darle una bofetada. Keun contiene el aire llenándose de calma antes de animarse a verla. – Te quiero lejos de mi hijo – le advierte. 

\- No creo que él este de acuerdo con eso, es normal. No puede compararme a mí con ella. Seguro que yo le puedo dar mucho más.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?

\- ¿QUÉ HACES? – la mujer y Keun se paralizan cuando escuchan la voz que viene desde la puerta. Ella parece realmente sorprendida al ver a su hijo, Keun no porque sabe que ha ido cada tarde de la ultima semana. La mujer abre y cierra la boca buscando alguna explicación normal pero termina bufando y sacudiendo la cabeza. 

\- ¡Ayudarte! – exclama apretando los dientes. 

\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué?

\- Tienes que volver con Hyo – le ordena. 

\- No – responde Kurt con determinación.

\- No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes hacernos esto. Teníamos planes, un futuro y lo vas a tirar por la borda por culpa de este… este…

\- A mi me dejan por fuera de esto. – gruñe intentando marcharse de nuevo pero la mujer le sujeta del brazo clavándole las uñas. Keun cierra los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor.

\- Suéltalo – le advierte Kurt. Se acerca para separarlos cuando ve que ella no obedece. Odia ver las marcas en el brazo del chico, e intenta tocarlas pero él se retrocede. 

\- ¡Jung Kurt!

\- No vuelvas a tocarlo así – le advierte.

\- ¿Lo pones a él por encima de nosotros? Esto es… decide Kurt. El o tu familia, porque creo que hemos sido bastante pacientes hasta ahora pero ya está bien. 

\- El – responde dejándolos a los dos sorprendidos. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta la mujer

\- El… me quedo con él. Siempre. Si me quieres lo aceptarás, si no… lo siento. – La mujer aprieta los puños furiosa y niega con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. Respira profundo antes de murmurar “como quieras” y marcharse sin mirar atrás. 

Kurt se estruja los ojos con agotamiento y suspira antes de voltear para ver a su alumno. Keun le mira con sorpresa, su rostro es por fin menos tenso que en los últimos días, pero aun hay algo, Kurt lo sabe. 

Se acerca lentamente para sujetar su brazo y deja que su pulgar pase por la herida que han causado las uñas de su madre. 

\- Lo siento – dice. Keun traga saliva y se suelta, esta vez con menos violencia. – Yo… ¿podemos hablar? – por un momento cree que Keun le va a decir que sí, que por fin van a poder solucionarlo todo, pero ahí están las jodidas barreras otra vez. 

\- No – dice – No es tan fácil. – pero parece que sus propias palabras no le gustan así que suspira negando con la cabeza. – No es por terquedad, Kurt – dice tan sincero como puede. – No es porque quiera que me ruegues ni nada de eso, es… estoy cansado. No creo que sepas lo que quieres, no del todo, y yo… vale que no soy un genio en relaciones, pero tengo claro que me enamoré y que lo quiero todo porque soy así. 

\- ¡Y yo!

\- Demuéstralo... – suspira una vez más y retrocede un paso – Lo siento. – da media vuelta para regresar a los ensayos. 

Kurt respira profundo y se estruja el ceño pensando que dentro de lo todo, aquello podría estar peor. Keun lo quiere, solo necesita ver que no está solo en eso, que aquello es mutuo, y Kurt piensa demostrárselo.


	10. CAPITULO 9

“Demuéstralo”

Kurt pega la cara el escritorio con los brazos cayendo de lado. ¿Demuéstralo? ¿Cómo se supone que debe demostrarle que va en serio? Era todo menos complicado cuando Keun tenía las barreras bajas y le deja acercarse sin miramientos, pero ahora… nunca ha tenido que conquistar a nadie. No porque la gente se pelee por conquistarlo a él, sino porque las cosas siempre se dan solas, unos tragos, sonrisas y ya, la relación está allí. 

Fue lo que pasó con Hyo Jin. Se conocieron gracias a sus padres, ambos en el mismo partido político, con los mismos intereses y ellos en medio, no está muy seguro como pasaron de ser amigos a ser pareja, pero claramente no requirió de mucho esfuerzo. 

Con un suspiro levanta la cabeza y se echa para atrás en la silla. Baja la mirada el escritorio odiando el montón de exámenes que tiene que revisar.

Ha estado dándole vueltas al asunto desde ayer, el problema es que llegar a casa y escuchar diez mensajes en el contestador automático, seis de ellos de su ex novia, uno de sus suegros y el resto de su madre, no ayudó en nada a su concentración. 

“Demuéstralo”

Sonríe de medio lado recordando el rostro de su alumno. Si eso es lo que Keun quiere, él puede hacerlo, y puede hacerlo bien. Lo complicado es llegar al chico para que este pueda ver su esfuerzo.

\- Vale – dice respirando profundo. – Orden. – hace los exámenes a un lado (hay que tener prioridades en la vida), coge su agenda y un boli para comenzar a escribir. 

1.- Descubrir los pasillos por los que se mueve Keun Suk en la universidad. 

Ese será un punto complicado porque está seguro de que ese chico se mueve por las paredes desde que está decidido a hacerlo sufrir. Sin embargo, solo necesita dejar de lado todo durante una mañana para esperarlo en el estacionamiento y seguirlo. Tiene que admitir que no es pasillo secreto el que usa, pero sí uno bastante alejado por el que se tiene que caminar el doble para llegar a los salones. Que necio es. Lo importante es que Kurt no cree que cambie mucho de ruta, así que el numero uno queda tachado. 

2.- Conseguir que regrese a clase de música. 

Si pensó que el punto uno era complicado, este simplemente le está sacando canas verdes. No importa el idioma en el que trata de comunicarse con Hyun, él simplemente está negado a ayudarlo y mucho menos para convencer a Keun de que regrese, así que ni siquiera lo intenta con los otros dos chicos. 

Lo que se le ocurre en seguida no es lo más normal, pero supone que peor sería no intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres qué? – pregunta Myung Min mirándolo con sospecha.

\- Que le obligues a regresar. – responde con total seguridad. El profesor respira profundo ocultando una sonrisa y se acomoda en el asiento con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio. 

\- ¿Quieres que use cuchillo o pistola? – Kurt rueda los ojos antes de estrujarse el ceño. – No puedo decirle que regrese, las cosas no funcionan así.

\- Da igual, así no te hará caso, al contrario. 

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Quiero es que le actives la clase y ya. Hace unos días me llegó el papel de información por parte de Secretaría diciendo que renunció a la matricula de música, supongo que para verla el año que viene. 

\- No puedo hacer eso, son cosas de administración. 

\- Tu eres jefe de estudios, seguro que puedes hacer algo. – Myung Min le mira achicando los ojos y niega con la cabeza concentrándose en los papeles que tiene sobre el escritorio, dispuesto a ignorar al profesor porque lo que acaba de decir es un estupidez. Pero Kurt no se va, se queda allí con los brazos cruzados durante los siguientes quince minutos, lastima que el profesor sea aun más terco que él y consiga ignorarlo con éxito. 

Kurt se estira y se pone de pie para buscar entre la pequeña biblioteca hasta que da con un libro que parece medianamente interesante, se encoge de hombros y se sienta de nuevo frente al profesor dispuesto a leer.

En el fondo no le sorprende que el hombre soporte la presión por las siguientes dos horas, pero es un alivio cuando después de un sonoro suspiro deja el boli a un lado con violencia y coja el teléfono para llamar a Secretaría y convencer a la mujer para que extravíe los papeles de Jang Keun Suk y lo llame para decirle si no regresa a las clases mientras ellos arreglan el problema, perderá el curso completo. 

\- Más vale que no me hagas arrepentirme de esto – dice el hombre con seriedad. Kurt sonríe satisfecho y se pone de pie para dejarlo trabajar.

\- No lo haré – sale de la oficina y saca la libreta para tachar el punto dos. 

3.- Hacerse notar. 

Este punto no tiene muchas complicaciones, pero es el ultimo y fundamental. Es decir, quita tiempo, y está seguro de que cuando tenga que ponerse al día con las planificaciones y los trabajos de los alumnos va a querer tirarse por una ventana, pero si todo sale bien, valdrá la pena. 

No le pasa desapercibida la cara de mala hostia con la que Keun Suk llega a clase el primer día después de que le llamaron de Secretaría para decirle que debía regresar, pero no le molestan las miradas asesinas porque son mejores que nada. 

Kurt no deja de hacer comentarios que den pie a que Keun participe si o sí, lo conoce, sabe que hay cosas con las que simplemente no se puede callar, y si se trata de llevarle la contrario o reírse un poco de él, pues mejor. Es algo que ha hecho siempre, y una parte del día que Kurt extrañaba de verdad. 

No solo las clases son sus puntos de encuentro. Kurt se pasea por los mismo pasillos que usa su alumno, así eso implique caminar más. Va a las cafeterías que frecuenta y se cuela a las clases de baile para verle ensayar el musical que tiene que presentar en unas semanas. 

Esa puede que sea su parte favorita del día porque Keun deja de lado sus protestas y se concentra en la música, en bailar y cantar. Se molesta cuando no le sale perfecto, lo intenta una y otra vez, hasta que lo consigue y entonces aplaude y hace gestos de victoria que iluminan sus ojos. Lo malo de esos días es que Kurt llega con un calentón importante a casa, pero puede vivir con eso.

Le toma una semana conocer toda la rutina de Keun Suk y dejarle ver que estará en cada rincón en el que mire, es cuando pone en acción la ultima fase. Con la esperanza de que todo eso sirva de algo. 

  
Keun Suk se estira con pereza en la cama y abre los ojos dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Odia un poco la sonrisa que tiene en la cara mientras se arrastra fuera de las sabanas pero no hay manera de que pueda borrarla. 

“Demuéstralo” 

Cuando le dijo eso a Kurt, pensó que pasaría de él. Que se dejaría abrumar una vez más por sus dudas, que caería en el juego de su madre o de su ex novia, que volvería a ser el mismo capullo que estaba siendo últimamente pero no ha sido así. 

Sabe que todo eso de los papeles extraviados en la universidad ha sido cosa de él, también sabe que los encuentros en cada esquina no son tan fortuitos como los hace ver y que la mayoría de los comentarios que hace durante de las clases son para llamar su atención. Eso le gusta, tiene que admitirlo. 

Le gusta también que lo vaya a ver bailar. No tiene muy claro el por qué, pero hace un giro y encontrarse con su cara atenta y llena de apoyo, le hace sentir bien. Mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca, puede que sea porque nadie nunca le ha apoyado así en sus proyectos. Es decir, están sus amigos, pero ellos se limitan a darle ánimos y ya, lo normal, pero nunca tuvo una madre que fuera a verlo en la escuela cuando presentaba las obras de teatro, y ni hablar de su padre. Nunca tuvo un novio con el cual compartir algo más que la cama… no está seguro de si Kurt comprende la magnitud de lo que esto significa para él.

En el fondo de le da miedo que no lo comprenda. Que esté actuando por impulso, haciendo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza, sin más. Kurt es así, dedicado, atento… puede que esto no sea más que eso. No está dudando que lo ame, tiene muy claros los sentimientos de lado y lado, pero a veces eso no es suficiente, no en el caso de Kurt y las mil presiones que tiene alrededor. 

Por eso no quiere bajar la guardia. 

Con calma va hasta el baño para darse una ducha y baja a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo y las vitaminas que le ha mandado el medico, por suerte tanto la anemia como el tobillo están bajo control. 

El viaje en coche a la universidad es tan tranquilo como siempre, pero no puede decir lo mismo de la llegada. 

Keun se baja del coche y cierra la puerta mirando con sospecha al hombre que está sentado en la entrada del pasillo que suele usar ahora para ir a los salones. Tiene un aspecto bastante simple y bohemio, lleva un violín con el que entona Love Story. 

Trata de no prestarle mucha atención a eso, puede ser simplemente alguien que se ha puesto allí al igual que podía haberse puesto en cualquier esquina. 

Las letras sueltas que están a lo largo del pasillo son otra cosa. Keun no presta atención a las tres primeras, pero cuando ve que son todo un camino, tiene que detenerse y regresar para unirlas mentalmente y encontrarles sentido, pero son tantas que prefiere sacar una libreta y escribirlas a medida que se las encuentra. 

“Acabo de comprobar que hay un tío que me interesa.”

Es lo que dice. La imagen de él con el profesor aquel día en la discoteca de Shibuya llega a su mente de inmediato y Keun tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa. 

La clase del día es sobre como deciden los sonidos para la play y el resto de juegos de ese tipo. Explica como cada sonido altera y tranquiliza al jugador y cuenta como no tuvo oportunidad de jugar hasta hace solo unos meses, cuando un amigo lo convenció. 

\- Esto es divertido – dice Hyun acomodándose en su asiento con una gran sonrisa. Keun le mira achicando los ojos y niega porque no le da la gana de reconocer los puntos que está ganando el profesor. 

El viaje de regreso a casa es… alucinante. Por llamarlo de alguna manera. 

Keun no suele prestar atención a los carteles y señales a menos de que sean de transito, pero ha estado viendo cosas extrañas durante todo el día así que es normal que ahora se fije en todo, como por ejemplo, ese cartel de colores que tiene una pequeña mesa de mezclas dibujada de la que supuestamente salen las palabras “Lo siento”. 

Solo un par de cuadras después hay otro cartel con el dibujo de un chico de cabello castaño bailando. Luego ve otro donde hay otro chico de cabello corto dando clases.

Más adelante los dos muñequitos están juntos en un mismo cartel, cada uno en los suyo pero con sus miradas conectadas. Abajo está de nuevo la mesa de mezclas. 

El cartel que está cerca de su casa dice “Me equivoqué” y cuando se aparca y camina hasta la puerta, puede ver un cartel, esta vez de cartón que tiene un montón de colores… dice “Me quedo contigo” 

Keun se acerca para coger el cartel y mirarlo con atención. es involuntario saltar cuando escucha la voz detrás de él.

\- Si me aceptas – cuando voltea, Kurt está allí con los dos muñequitos de los carteles en su mano, convertidos en peluche. El bailarín traga saliva y suspira girando para abrir la puerta. Y entrar a la seguridad de su casa, pero deja que Kurt entre con él.

Se quita los zapatos y deja el cartel a un lado para después quitarse la chaqueta. 

\- Me hiciste daño – le recuerda con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho.

\- Lo sé y lo siento – responde Kurt dejando los muñecos en el sofá. 

\- Dijiste que nunca estarías con alguien como yo.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no sabía lo que decía, estaba molesto – se justifica. Si hay palabras de las que se arrepentirá toda la vida, son las que dijo en aquel momento en su oficina. 

\- A veces te odio – y odia también la forma en la que la voz se le rompe y las manos le tiemblan.

\- Lo comprendo… a veces te odio también – dice con un punto de chulería que consigue hacer sonreír un poco a su alumno. – Sé que me equivoqué… mucho, de muchas formas, y que te lastimé, pero te amo. Lo sabes ¿no? claro que sí, la sabes antes de que lo supiera yo. 

\- Es que soy muy listo – responde desviando la mirada. Kurt sonríe y se acerca sujetando sus manos con el corazón acelerado. Las alza para darles un beso y luego acomodarlas alrededor de su cuello, le gusta como Keun entrelaza los dedos para dejarlos allí. 

\- Lo eres. – admite, apoyando su manos en la caderas del chico, dejando que sus pulgares se cuelen debajo de la tela de su camisa para acariciarle despacio. 

\- Te amo, Kurt. Y si hacemos esto quiero que sea de frente, como personas normales, no como idiotas que se tienen que esconder. Odio sufrir, no me gusta.

\- ¿A quien le gusta?

\- Seguro que hay gente masoquista en el mundo a la que sí, pero yo… solo quiero que estés conmigo y estar bien con eso.

\- Es lo que yo quiero – le rodea la cintura para abrazarlo con fuerza. Tanta que incluso hace un poco de daño pero a Keun no le importa porque es el mejor daño del mundo. Respira profundo hundiendo la cara en su cabello y le da un beso que sigue un camino por su oreja, la mandíbula y los labios

\- No vuelvas a ser un gilipollas – le advierte Keun cuando el beso se rompe. Kurt niega con la cabeza sin poder dejar de ver su boca, jugando con su nariz mientras camina hacia el sofá para girar y sentarse haciendo que Keun se siente sobre él a horcajadas. Usando las manos para recorrer sus piernas, deteniéndose en su culo para apretarlo abriendo más los labios para dejar que el chico se hunda dentro de ellos, luchando con su lengua por dominar el terreno. 

Keun rompe con el beso solo el tiempo suficiente para poder quitarle la camisa a su profesor, y permitir que él le desnude también. Luchan con sus pantalones con torpeza y desespero, riendo por sus manos temblorosas, cayendo al suelo en el afán por encontrar una posición adecuada. Tocándose en cada rincón, jadeando sus nombres, restregándose uno contra otro de forma posesiva. 

Se toman su tiempo. Puede que no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo pero no lo cambiarían por nada, estar allí no les impide morderse y luego curarse con la lengua, no les impide conseguir la posición adecuada para que sus cuerpos encajen como piezas de puzzle. Kurt coge uno de los cojines y lo pone bajo las caderas de su chico para poder entrar en él con mayor facilidad. 

Su chico. Le gusta como suena en su cabeza y se muere de ganas por decirlo en voz alta. 

No tiene prisa en dilatarlo, además, no tienen lubricante allí así que debe hacerlo bien. No deja de abrirlo hasta que Keun le ordena que le posea de una vez. Kurt tiene toda la intención de obedecer ahora y siempre, le alza las piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros y se enfunda en él de rodillas. Embistiendo con firmeza, sintiendo por primera vez que lo que hacen tiene un significado a largo plazo. 

Keun dobla el cuerpo de esa forma que solo él sabe, ladeando la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello… consiguiendo que Kurt se ponga más duro a cada segundo. 

Esa noche hacen el amor como no lo habían hecho antes, no hay una pasión reprimida que por fin consigue alivio, ni hay necesidad de consuelo, son solo ellos dos expresándose.

Terminan agotados y jadeantes, tumbados en el suelo uno al lado del otro pero lo más juntos posibles, adivinando que estar separados será mucho más difícil de ahora en adelante. 

  
La vida juntos es… distinta. 

Porque sí, están juntos. No es nada muy allá, nada a lo que tengan que darle muchas vueltas. Es solo que al día siguiente, después de salir de clases, Kurt le pidió que lo acompañara a su piso y estando allí hizo una pequeña maleta que metió en coche sin pensarlo. Ni siquiera escuchó los 23 mensajes que tenía en su maquina contestadora ¿para qué? Ahora tiene todo lo que realmente le interesa. 

La rutina no varía mucho en sus actividades. Van a la universidad por separado porque tienen horarios distintos y además Kim Myung Min les dijo que si bien era cierto que no había ninguna ley en la universidad que prohibiera las relaciones entre profesores y alumnos, tampoco era algo que estuviera muy bien visto así que era mejor simplemente no llamar mucho la atención. Una tontería, tomando en cuenta que todo el 3er año lo sabe y aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para hacer que el profesor se sonroje de pie a cabeza. 

\- Cuando todos tengan cero en música no quiero que vengan a quejarse – gruñe Kurt mientras escribe la siguiente lección en la pizarra. Los alumnos se ríen pero dejan los juegos de lado para comenzar a trabajar, a Keun no podría parecerle más adorable. 

La rutina en casa sí es muy distinta a la que tenían la primera vez que vivieron juntos. Más que todo porque Keun ya no necesitan que le cuiden, aunque a veces Kurt piense lo contrario y se preocupe por saber si ha comido bien, y quejándose por las horas a las que llega a casa los días de ensayo. 

A diferencia de lo que cree todo el mundo, a Keun Suk le gusta cocinar y sabe hacerlo muy bien, por eso el primer fin de semana que tienen en casa llama a sus amigos para que vayan a cenar. Les advierte que lleven cerveza. No hay ninguna razón en específico para hacerlo, simplemente quitarse la tensión de los hombros y pasar un domingo como cualquier persona normal. Además, le gusta ver a Kurt compartir con sus amigos, era así antes y lo es mucho más ahora. 

Falta poco para la presentación del musical y Keun está cada vez más nervioso. 

Es raro. Hay personas que saben lo que quieren hacer en la vida… profesor, ingeniero, mecánico, astronauta… él no. En su caso no es falta de opciones, es exceso. Adora cantar, actuar, tocar, componer, bailar… incluso se interesa un poco por el arte plástico aunque definitivamente allí no tiene mucho talento, así que cuando dice que ese musical es importante para él, lo dice en serio porque lo que comenzó por ser una obra normal, ha llegado al punto de ser la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que le gusta. 

\- Lo harás bien – dice Kurt con una sonrisa. Es miércoles por la noche y se acercado a la escuela de danza justo después de terminar su ultima clase. 

\- Lo dices porque me quieres – responde con un pequeño puchero. 

\- Lo digo porque lo haces perfecto – a Kurt le gusta como su respuesta logra dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho. Lo mejor es el beso que le da como recompensa. 

\- ¿Te vas ya?

\- Nah, te espero – dice con fingido desinterés. Keun sonríe guiñándole un ojo y regresa al escenario. Sabe que a Kurt le gusta verlo bailar, más que eso, aunque no se anime a decirlo, pero está bien, porque a él le encanta bailar cuando el profesor está cerca. 

El viernes por la tarde viajan a Japón para una presentación que tiene que hacer Kurt en un local de Tokio, además de unas entrevistas de radio para promocionar la canción promocional del que será su nuevo CD, así que no regresan hasta el domingo por la tarde totalmente agotados y decidido a no beber alcohol en la siguiente década.

\- Me vas a volver loco – murmura Kurt mirando a su alumno por encima de las gafas. Este se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando de un lado a otro sin parar. El profesor suspira, deja las gafas sobre el escritorio y se pone de pie para tirarle de la mano y hacer que se acerque. Keun se acomoda entre sus piernas con gesto preocupado. – Para – le ordena atrapando su cintura. 

\- Es la Hyundai Puppet – dice Keun Suk mordiéndose el labio. – Está claro que vienen para ver a Cristina pero… ¿y si se fijan en alguno de nosotros? Formar parte de ese grupo de teatro sería… ¿te imaginas lo grande que sería?

\- Lo sé perfectamente. 

\- Pero si lo hacemos mal… Dios, si lo hacemos mal no vamos a tener vida en el mundillo. Nunca. 

\- No lo harás mal, joder – sostiene su cara entre las manos para poder verlo a los ojos. – Te he visto ensayar durante semanas. He visto la obra completa y sé lo grande que será todo, si no les gusta es porque son gilipollas.

\- Los gilipollas con la compañía de teatro más grande del país. 

\- Y te van a ver, y van a querer que vayas con ellos. – Keun deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y el profesor aprovecha para besar su nuez de Adán haciéndole reír involuntariamente – estoy preocupado, no es el momento, idiota. 

\- Entonces deja de estar tan bueno – responde escondiendo la cara en su cuello, respirando profundo haciéndolo reír otra vez. Keun le rodea con sus brazos y se pega más a su cuerpo. Cierra los ojos cuando las manos del profesor se mete entre sus vaqueros para apretarle el culo con fuerza. 

\- Nunca lo hemos hecho en tu oficina – jades contra su oído antes de pasar la lengua.

\- Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. – gira rápidamente y lo sienta sobre el escritorio para comenzar a tirar de su ropa, rogando porque a nadie se le ocurra entrar en ese momento porque no piensa parar independientemente del público presente. 

  
El día del musical llega por fin. 

Keun mira el reloj una vez más mientras la maquilladora juega con su cara y otra chica con su cabello. Se toma su tiempo para repasar mentalmente cada paso y la jodida canción rogando a todos los cielos que la voz no le falle.

De vez en cuando se asoma para ver como está el teatro, no sabe si verlo tan lleno es bueno o malo. En una esquina en la derecha puede ver a Shi Yoon, Hyun y Yoo Jin esperando a que la obra comience, al lado está el puesto vacío del profesor. Keun mira al hora una vez más preguntándose qué el habrá detenido, le prometió una y otra vez que estaría allí sin falta. No le va a fallar ¿verdad? Sabe lo importante que es esa noche para él.

\- En quince minutos comenzamos – dice uno de sus compañeros poniéndose a su lado. Keun intenta sonreír y regresa al camerino para tratar de calmar los nervios, no está seguro de si es por la presentación o la ausencia de Kurt pero odia el nudo que se está formando en su estomago. Sea lo que sea no consigue hacerlo desaparecer ni en ese momento, ni quince minutos después, cuando la directora les manda a hacer la entrada. Cuando pone el primer pie en el escenario, su mirada automáticamente busca al profesor, pero no está. 

  
Kurt mira el reloj otra vez y respira profundo para llenarse de paciencia. 

Sabe que no debió acudir a la cita pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Hyo Jin no dejaba de llamarlo para pedirle que por favor la viera solo un momento, esto con una evidente borrachera y en medio del llanto, pero no pensó que le tomaría tanto tiempo convencerla para ir a casa.

\- ¡NO! – grita de nuevo cuando él intenta montarla en el coche. 

\- ¡Hyo, esto es ridículo! – ladra mirando el reloj otra vez. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un compromiso? ¿Tienes que ir corriendo con él?

\- Sí – responde sin miramientos. Ella bufa limpiándose las lagrimas con rabia.

\- ¿POR QUE EL? – grita llamando la atención de todos en la calle. Por Dios, él odia estar pasando por eso. Hyo ha sido importante en su vida durante mucho tiempo, por eso quiere tener paciencia y escucharla, pero han pasado dos horas y no puede más. Está a punto de cogerla y tirarla al medio de la carretera.

\- Vamos a casa – le pide haciéndole un gesto para que se mueva.

\- No quiero. 

\- ¡Hyo Jin, necesito irme ahora, joder! 

\- ¡Vete a la mierda entonces! – Kurt aprieta los puños y mira el coche. Debería… debería simplemente irse porque Keun debe estar buscándolo entre el público. Le prometió que estaría allí para darle apoyo pero en lugar de eso está lejos, con su ex, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Mierda, no se lo va a perdonar. 

La chica sigue llorando y Kurt está a punto de hacer lo mismo pero por diferentes razones. Está bien, entiende que este dolida y todo eso pero ya. No lo soporta más. 

\- Me dejaste… solo unos días después de pedir mi mano ¿sabes la vergüenza que he pasado? ¿sabes lo que comenta todo el mundo? Soy la mujer a la que han dejado plantada en el altar. 

\- Lo siento – ni siquiera la mira cuando lo dice. ¿Y si llama un taxi?

\- ¡Lo siento no es suficiente! – ladra golpeándole el pecho una y otra vez llevando a Kurt al límite de su paciencia. 

\- Se acabó – gruñe sujetándole las manos para cargarla y montarla en el coche. Esta harto, la va a llevar a su casa y la va a tirar en la puerta, no tiene tiempo para nada más. No si quiere por lo menos llegar a la última parte del musical. 

Durante todo el trayecto ella no para de llorar y decir lo mucho que ha sufrido, lo dura que es la vida sin él, las pocas ganas que tiene de vivir por culpa de tantos planes rotos. 

\- No digas tonterías – responde sin apartar los ojos de la carretera. Si tan solo el tiempo pudiera ir más lento… 

Ella le grita que no son tonterías, que lo ha pensado de verdad, que no quiere seguir viviendo, que más de una vez ha roto el espejo del baño con ganas de usar los trozos para cortarse las venas, pero que es tan cobarde que ni siquiera eso puede hacer. 

\- ¡Dime algo! – exige cuando Kurt simplemente se queda callado. 

\- ¿Qué quieras que diga, por Dios? – gruñe apretando los puños sobre el volante. – Hablaré con tu madre, buscaremos ayuda. 

\- NO QUIERO AYUDA – grita girando hacia él. – No lo entiendes, no quiero… sin ti yo… - de pronto comienza a respirar agitada, más de lo normal, se limpia las lagrimas y se suelta el cinturón saltando sobre Kurt para luchar por el volante.

\- ¿QUE HACES? – grita tratando de mantener el control – HYO, BASTA – la mujer sigue empujándole, tapándole vista con su cuerpo.

Kurt siente como el coche se mueve de un lado a otro, no puede pisar el freno porque ella no se lo permite, y tampoco puede quitar el pie del acelerador porque ella se lo está pisando. Escucha cornetazos y unos frenos… siente un golpe a un lado del coche, luego otro, ruidos de cristales y gritos, hasta que llega el golpe más fuerte por la parte de atrás. Entonces todo comienza a dar vueltas. Mientras gira en el aire lo ultimo que viene a su mente, es la sonrisa de Keun Suk.


	11. CAPITULO 10

Keun Suk sonríe apretando las manos de todo el que se acerca para felicitarle. Escucha los halagos, las risas… sus amigos no paran de abrazarlo e incluso uno de los representantes de Hyundai Puppet le ha dado su tarjeta para decirle que están interesados en que vaya para una audición. Esa podría ser la noche perfecta, pero no lo es. 

No está seguro de cómo logró hacer cada uno de los pasos y cantar manteniendo la sonrisa a pesar de la opresión que tenía en el estomago. Pasear la mirada entre el público una y otra vez en busca del profesor tampoco ayudaba en nada. 

\- Tendrá una buena excusa, no te preocupes – dice Hyun apretando su hombro. Eso quiere decir que la expresión de su cara es lo bastante obvia como para lo note hasta el vecino. 

Revisa su móvil una y otra vez, incluso deja su orgullo de lado el tiempo suficiente para llamarlo pero nada. No atiende. Con un suspiro guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y se despide de sus amigos para ir a casa. 

Le extraña que las luces estén encendidas ¿Está allí? ¿Olvidó el musical? No, no puede ser. No pudo ser tan idiota. 

Se baja del coche dando un portazo y camina con determinación hacia la entrada, marca la clave y entra llamándolo a gritos, porque joder, desde que están juntos, él ha estado presente cada vez que Kurt lo ha necesitado. Ha ido a sus ensayos, a sus presentaciones, a sus entrevistas ¿le costaba mucho hacer lo mismo?

\- ¿Se llama Kurt? – la voz que viene desde la sala hace que pegue un bote. Keun contiene la respiración volteando despacio, traga saliva cuando ve a su padre en el sofá y la ropa de Kurt regada en el suelo. 

\- ¿Padre? – casi no tiene aliento para pronunciar su nombre. 

\- Si… supongo que eso soy – el hombre se pone de pie con calma pateando la ropa con desdén y se acerca cruzado de brazos. – ¿Estás viviendo con otro hombre? – pregunta con los dientes apretados. Keun Suk traga saliva y retrocede un paso asintiendo. Su padre bufa secamente y sacude la cabeza – Era lo que me faltaba. Sabía de tus tendencias ¿Quién no? después de todo, nunca hiciste nada para ocultarlo, pero ¿tanto como para vivir con un hombre? ¿No pensaste en hablar conmigo primero?

\- Tu no pensaste en hablar conmigo cuando decidiste casarte con esa mujer

\- ¡Esa mujer es ahora tu madre! – el hombre respira profundo y se estruja el ceño – Esto ha ido demasiado lejos – dice. – Vine porque tenía que arreglar unos papeles de la compañía… menos mal porque me ha permitido descubrir lo que haces con tu vida. Las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante… hablaré con Mi Sook para pasar una temporada aquí, será buena para ti, es lo que siempre has necesitado porque es obvio que yo no hice bien mi papel.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En mi casa?

\- Mi casa – le recuerda. – La casa en la que te dejo vivir.

\- Es la casa de mi madre – replica apretando los puños – No me haces un favor, es mi derecho. 

\- A ver como la mantendrías si no fuera por la mensualidad que te paso. Está decidido, he tenido tiempo de pensarlo mientras estabas fuera haciendo quien sabe que.

\- Un musical

\- ¿Qué?

\- Un musical al que han asistido representantes de la compañía de teatro más grande de Corea. Un musical en el que estuve trabajado codo a codo con una importante bailarina rusa. Un maldito musical al que todos mis amigos asistieron, y te mandé la invitación pero la ignoraste ¿no? así como me has ignorado toda tu vida ¿Y ahora quieres remediarlo viniendo a vivir aquí? No me jodas.

\- RESPETAME – le advierte. – recoge las cosas de ese tipo, no lo quiero en esta casa. – Keun bufa mirando al techo. Está tan furioso que el corazón se le va a salir en algún momento. Hace unas respiraciones profundas y coge las llaves para largarse porque no puede estar allí por más tiempo – ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta el hombre. Incluso le sujeta del brazo para impedir que se marche pero Keun se sacude y sale dando un portazo. 

El aire frío de la noche es un alivio. Se monta en el coche y marca el número de Kurt una vez más pero sigue sin atender. 

Mierda. 

Aprieta el volante con frustración antes de respirar de nuevo para controlar el temblor de sus manos y poder arrancar. 

Da vueltas por la ciudad durante un par de horas hasta que por fin decide ir a casa de Hyun para pasar la noche, mejor eso que regresar a su casa y ver a su padre, y en un hotel se volvería loco. 

Lo que más le mortifica son las horas que lleva sin saber de Kurt. Parece mentira que simplemente haya desaparecido de esa manera, sin un mensaje ni nada. Es obvio que tampoco ha pasado por la casa, y es tontería buscarlo en la universidad porque qué va a hacer allí un viernes por la noche. 

Hyun insiste en que no debe preocuparse, que seguro tuvo una emergencia familiar o algo, pero si es así ¿Por qué no le ha enviado un mensaje? ¿Por qué no contenta el teléfono? Además, cualquier emergencia familiar está relacionada con Hyo Jin, está seguro. 

De pronto los nervios y la presión se juntas con los celos revolviéndole el estomago de mala manera. 

Tiene que calmarse y confiar en él. No puede precipitarse a lanzar conclusiones sin saber nada pero, joder, que aparezca ya. 

Por supuesto esa noche no consigue dormir. No importa lo mucho que lo intente, simplemente da vueltas y vueltas en la cama conteniendo las ganas de golpearse contra las paredes. 

En la mañana, no espera a que Hyun se levante para salir, no puede. Y claro, su humor está bastante peor de lo que estaba cuando se acostó. Marca el número de Kurt por enésima vez mientras camina hasta el coche para conducir hasta su apartamento pensando que tal vez decidió pasar la noche allí, cosa que no sabe si es buena o mala señal.

Toca el timbre un par de veces antes de marcar la clave que Kurt le dio. Entra con cuidado y enciende la luz pero solo hace falta dar un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que no hay nadie allí. 

Deja salir el aire con pesadez y camina hasta la ventana para abrir las persianas y dejar que entre un poco de aire. 

\- ¿Dónde estas? – pregunta a la nada. Por si acaso, da una vuelta por las habitaciones y el pequeño despacho donde tiene la mesa de mezclas que aun no había llevado a su casa. Con un suspiro comienza a jugar con los botones tratando de pensar donde más puede buscar o qué puede hacer. 

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hace que toda la rabia que tenía hace un momento regrese con intensidad. Camina con determinación hacia la sala para mandarlo a la mierda un rato pero se queda paralizado cuando se encuentra de frente con su madre. 

La mujer se lleva la mano al corazón evidentemente tan sorprendida como él y luego respira poniendo la misma cara de asco que puso el día que fue a verlo a la escuela de baile.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con rudeza. A Keun le extraña ver sus grandes ojeras y su agotamiento. 

\- Esperando a Kurt – responde sinceramente, cualquier otra mentira no colaría. La mujer se le queda mirando fijamente y en silencio durante lo que parece ser una eternidad, respira profundo ajustando su ropa y alza la cabeza con prepotencia. 

\- O sea que no lo sabes – sus palabras son pausadas. Keun ladea la cabeza con curiosidad comenzando a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – la mujer sonríe de medio lado y camina hasta la habitación de Kurt sin decir nada, por lo que Keun tiene que seguirla porque no se va a quedar con la duda. – ¿Saber qué?

\- Que se ha ido.

\- ¿Ido? ¿Ido a donde? 

\- Lejos de ti, por supuesto – la mujer saca una maleta y comienza a meter la ropa de Kurt. Es todo tan confuso que Keun simplemente no puede asimilarlo, ni controlarse. Camina hasta la cama y cierra la maleta tan fuerte que la mujer da un pequeño salto. – ¡Eres un insolente! – ladra abriendo la maleta de nuevo para seguir metiendo la ropa. 

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¡Lejos! Ayer estuvimos hablando con él y comprendió que su lugar es al lado de Hyo Jin, como estaba previsto desde un principio. Los dos se han ido del país. Pensé que por lo menos se había despedido de ti, pero veo que no – la mujer sonríe con malicia y ladea la cara – Eso demuestra lo poco que le importas. 

\- No es cierto – dice sin aliento. 

\- ¿No? a ver… llámalo y pregunta. No puedes ¿verdad? Me encargó que recogiera sus cosas, va a estar afuera por un tiempo… el suficiente para consolidar su relación y sacarte de su vida. 

\- NO ES CIERTO – grita con frustración – Kurt no me haría eso, nosotros… nosotros estábamos bien.

\- Estaban viviendo una mentira que ya terminó. Él sabe lo que le conviene, por eso se fue con Hyo, olvídate de él. No intentes buscarlo de nuevo – cierra la maleta y la carga hasta la salida – lo digo por tu bien. Puede que ni siquiera seas un mal chico, pero definitivamente no eres lo que quiero para mi hijo. El ahora sabe que tengo razón. Espero no volver a verte aquí cuando venga para vender el piso.

Keun contiene el aliento desde que la mujer cierra la puerta. Quisiera respirar bien pero no puede, no con ese incomodo nudo que tiene en la garganta. 

Tiene que ser mentira, Kurt no pudo hacerle algo así.

Con las manos temblorosas, saca su móvil y marca el número de su novio otra vez. 

\- Atiende, por favor – suplica, pero no lo hace. No le contesta tampoco las otras quince veces que lo intenta. – ¡Mierda, joder! – no puede controlar la rabia y la frustración. Comienza a golpear el sofá en un intento por hacer salir todo lo que tiene dentro.

No para hasta que cae en el suelo agotado, mirando con dolor la foto de Kurt y Hyo que está en uno de los estantes. ¿De verdad le ha dejado así? 

Se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y se pone de pie para salir de esa casa con la intención de no regresar jamás. 

  
\- No puede ser – dice Yoo Jin mirándole con preocupación. Keun se encoge de hombros dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza. 

Keun regresó a la casa de Hyun porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Mejor estar allí que tener que soportar a su padre queriendo ejercer un papel que no había asumido nunca. 

Yoo Jin y Shi Yoon fueron apenas Hyun les llamó para decirles que algo andaba mal. Keun ha tratado de explicarles lo que pasa pero él mismo no tiene nada claro así que supone que es normal la sorpresa persistente en sus rostros.

\- Espera al lunes. – dice Shi Yoon mordiéndose el labio.

\- Se supone que se ha ido, quiere decir que el lunes no irá a clases – se queja Yoo Jin.

\- ¡Eso dice su madre!

\- Porque es verdad – murmura Keun desde una esquina. – Es la única explicación para que no aparezca por ninguna parte. 

Los chicos abren la boca para decir que no, que pueden existir mil razones más pero sería mentira así que se callan y cruzan los dedos para que todo no sea más que una confusión. 

Keun no quiere hacerse demasiadas ilusiones el lunes por la mañana, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitarlo. Cuando aparca en la universidad, lo primero que hace es correr al departamento de música. No sabe bien que va a decir si lo ve, puede que simplemente le parta la cara, pero por lo menos podrá tener las explicaciones que necesita, sin embargo, cuando llega no encuentra más que una puerta cerrada. 

Se pasa las manos por el cabello tirando de él con frustración y patea la puerta. 

Estúpido… no ha sido más que un estúpido. 

Respira profundo y va hasta secretaría para pedir información sobre las clases. La mujer busca en su ordenador durante unos minutos antes de mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- El profesor Jung, de música, ha pedido un sabático – le dice – la solicitud llegó esta mañana a primera hora. Creo que podrán saltarse esa materia por unos días. – dice como si fuera una buena noticia. Tal vez para otro alumno la sea, pero él simplemente se quiere morir. 

“Sé que me equivoqué… mucho, de muchas formas, y que te lastimé, pero te amo. Lo sabes ¿no? claro que sí, la sabes antes de que lo supiera yo.”

Mentiras. 

No eran más que jodidas mentiras. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? 

Keun respira profundo y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras camina por los pasillos de la universidad rumbo al estacionamiento, pero no importa el empeño con el que trate de borrarlas y ocultarlas, simplemente no puede hacerlas parar. 

Cuando llega a su casa está agotado. Tanto que ni siquiera presta atención a la maleta que ha puesto su padre en la entrada, ni mucho menos cuando le dice que allí está la ropa del chico ese que vivía con él, que por favor se la mande. 

Tampoco presta atención a la mujer que está parada a su lado. 

Cierra la puerta de la habitación y se tumba en la cama odiando como todo huele a Kurt. Cierra los ojos abrazando la almohada y espera que el dolor simplemente se vaya.

  
La mujer firma la orden médica con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acerca a la camilla y acaricia el cabello de su hijo con calma, se inclina para darle un beso y luego mira a la enfermera asintiendo. La enfermera hace una pequeña reverencia antes de empujar la camilla rumbo a la parte de atrás, donde está el ascensor de carga.

\- ¿Nos vemos allá? – pregunta el señor Jung con un suspiro. Su esposa asiente sosteniendo su mano y luego camina en la misma dirección en la que iba la camilla. 

Mientras se monta en el helicóptero, piensa que han sido los días más duros de su vida. 

El viernes, cuando recibió la llamada del hospital donde le decían que su hijo había sufrido un accidente de coche, se quiso morir. No podía respirar. 

Es más, cree que sus pulmones no supieron lo que era el aire hasta cinco horas después, cuando el doctor salió para decirle que estaba todo controlado. Pero controlado no significaba bien, solo significaba que su corazón seguía latiendo. El de él y el de Hyo. 

Pero las horas no ayudaron a que todo mejorara, al contrario. Su pequeño colapsó solo unas horas después haciendo que todos entraran en pánico una vez más. 

Médicos corriendo de un lado a otro. El sonido de las maquinas… el horror. 

El doctor le dijo que sus pulmones estaban llenos de aire y que el golpe en la cabeza no lo dejaba salir del coma, usaba esa voz sombría que suele dejar claro que no hay mucho que hacer. Que habían llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba cuidados específicos que ellos no tenían allí. 

Ella no iba a dejar morir a su hijo tan fácil, y si eso significaba que tenía que buscar la solución debajo de las piedras, lo haría. Finalmente, el doctor sugirió buscar ayuda con especialistas de Estados Unidos, y allí van ahora. 

La mujer aprieta la mano de su niño y sonríe luchando en contra de las lágrimas. 

\- Todo saldrá bien – le promete. 

El decirle a ese bailarín que Kurt se había ido lejos porque no quería saber de él, no fue algo premeditado. Fueron solo palabras que salieron sin control, pero que a medida que las decía, más sentido tenían. Sabe que Kurt se pondrá furioso cuando despierte… porque tiene que despertar, pero con el tiempo comprenderá que es lo mejor, solo necesita espacio, necesita estar lejos de ese chico para poder verlo todo con claridad. 

Puede que incluso se anime a vivir en Estados Unidos, ella podría quedarse con él y unir esos lazos que hace tanto se rompieron. Si… eso es… ha hecho lo mejor para todos. 

  
Keun aprieta los ojos con la esperanza de que la luz desaparezca, pero no lo hace. Gruñe poniéndose la almohada en la cara y gira para que le dejen seguir durmiendo. Lastima que la persona que está allí no esté de acuerdo con su idea. 

\- Basta – protesta tirando de las sabanas porque hace frío. 

\- Arriba – dice. Es la voz de una mujer, lo cual es bastante raro tomando en cuenta que, además de Yoo Jin, nunca hay una en su casa. Intenta abrir los ojos y asoma la cara por la almohada para descubrir que es nada más y nada menos que su nueva madrastra. 

\- Oh – gruñe tirando de las sabanas para hacerse un pequeño ovillo – vete – murmura, pero puede que no sea lo suficientemente claro porque la escucha bufar y moverse por la habitación haciendo todo el ruido posible. Después de unos minutos las sabanas desaparecen por completo. Mierda. – Mierda – se queja sentándose con el cabello apuntando a todas direcciones. Ella no le presta la más mínima atención. 

\- Necesitas salir de aquí – dice con seriedad poniéndose las manos en la cintura. 

\- Déjame en paz

\- Han pasado dos días. 

\- QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ – grita furioso. Se pone de pie para encerrarse en el baño porque mejor eso que nada, pero la mujer le tira del brazo (bendita manía que tienen todos) y le obliga a sentarse en la cama, cosa que no es muy difícil si se toma en cuenta que ha pasado dos días allí bebiendo y durmiendo pero sin comer, así que muchas fuerzas no tiene. 

\- ¿Crees que esto es normal? – pregunta ella mostrando las botellas de soju tiradas por aquí y por allá. 

\- ¿Qué más te da? El que mi padre te diga que eres mi madre no te convierte en eso por arte de magia. He vivido 25 años solo, puedo seguir así 

\- ¿Así? Sin nadie que te diga las cosas a la cara – él bufa e intenta ponerse de pie una vez más… otra vez ella le obliga a sentarse. – ¿Qué ganas con esto?

\- ¿Qué más te da? Es mi vida, déjame en paz. No finjas que te importa. 

\- Me importa 

\- ¿¡Por qué!? 

\- Porque tengo una hija de tu edad a la que he visto pasar por esto una y otra vez. Sé lo que duele enamorarse y perder a esa persona.

\- No sabes nada de mí.

\- Vi la ropa de ese chico, pero no lo he visto pasar por aquí… creo que todo es bastante obvio. Vale, terminaron ¿vas a echarte a morir por eso? Tienes que seguir adelante así tengas el corazón roto. 

\- No quiero hablar de eso – como es obvio que no podrá escapar, se tumba en la cama abrazando la almohada de nuevo. La mujer suspira y se sienta a su lado acariciando su cabello con suavidad, es obvio que tiene ese toque que deben tener todas las madres. Cerrando los ojos, Keun se pregunta si así sería la suya. 

\- Está bien que te duela, es normal – su voz se vuelve dulce. Tal vez demasiado y solo consigue que el corazón de Keun se encoja aun más, y que el nudo en su garganta sea mayor. No se da cuenta de cuando las fuerzas le fallan y le hacen llorar como si fuera un niño. No ayuda en nada que la mujer tire de él para que apoye la cabeza en sus piernas y así poder mimarlo mejor. – ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta luego de un momento. El toma una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a contarle que el profesor se ha ido sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. – ¿Intentaste hablar con él?

\- No contesta el teléfono – murmura limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se sienta porque aquello ya está siendo demasiado surrealista. 

\- Pero tendrás alguna otra forma de contactar con él

\- No – ella alza una ceja y se le que da mirando con seriedad – ¿Qué más da? El se fue… es obvio que yo le importo una mierda. 

\- Búscalo y que te lo diga a la cara. 

\- No voy a rebajarme de esa forma.

\- No te rebajes, con que le restriegues a otro tipo en la cara seguro que vale. – lo dice con cierta picardía y Keun no puede evitar sonreír con tristeza. – Píenselo. – le dice – pero píenselo mientras te duchas y bajas a desayunar para que vayas a la universidad porque esto no puede seguir así. – le da un par de palmadas en la pierna y se levanta para salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que él no tenga la tentación de volver a dormir. 

Keun se queda en la cama un par de minutos antes de suspirar y estrujarse los ojos. Tiene que admitir que sentir el agua sobre sus hombros es un alivio, aunque se marea un par de veces así que probar algo de comida después de dos días le va bien a su estomago. 

Desde que se levantó no ha hecho más que pensar en las palabras de Mi Sook. Restregarle a alguien en la cara. Es lo que debería hacer y que se joda, pero es muy difícil cuando ni siquiera sabe donde está. 

Es un poco enfermizo de su parte pasar la mañana buscando un candidato entre los chicos de la universidad, y un poco injusto que piense en que Jeremy fue quien despertó los celos de Kurt la primera vez, así que podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero por más vueltas que le de al asunto, al final siempre llega a la conclusión de que no tiene sentido. 

Es muy raro entrar a clase de música esa tarde, lo es aun más ver que es el profesor Myung Min quien dará la clase. 

El hombre entra con su acostumbrada pose, cabeza altiva, mirada seria y boca torcida como si ellos fueran nada y él el rey… lo normal.

Lo que si no es normal es que su mirada se tambalee cuando lo ve, aunque de inmediato recupera su lejanía. 

La clase es tranquila, más de lo que suelen ser las de Kurt, así que todo es más que raro. Al final de la clase todos se levantan con calma para salir del salón, incluso él.

\- Keun Suk – le llama el profesor sin apartar la mirada del escritorio. Hyun le mira con curiosidad y él le hace un gesto para que le espere afuera. 

\- Profesor. – dice con respeto. Un respeto que el hombre se ha ganado desde que lo conoció, por más que los jodiera con eso de ponerles las clases divididas. 

Myung Min se quita las gafas para ponerlas sobre el escritorio y respira profundo alzando la mirada. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con curiosidad. Keun ladea la cabeza tratando de entender a que se refiere. 

\- Clase de música. – el hombre se cruza de brazos y se queda callado durante un momento. 

\- Sabes lo que pasó ¿no? – Keun ladea la cabeza sin saber que responder. – Con Kurt – dice con calma. Keun le mira con sospecha pero no se atreve a abrir la boca. – El accidente…

La gente dice que cuando cree que va a morir, ve su vida pasar por delante. Que son como fotogramas de momentos importantes que llegan a tu mente en cuestión de segundos. 

Pues debe ser verdad… y él debe estar a punto de morir también porque sus momentos con Kurt acaban de pasar por su cabeza a toda velocidad. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sintiendo como se le escapa el aire. El profesor gruñe por lo bajo negando con la cabeza y aprieta los puños. 

\- Lo sabía – comienza a buscar algo en su móvil y hace anotaciones en una hoja pero no dice nada. 

\- ¿QUE? – pregunta de nuevo perdiendo el control.

\- Sufrió un accidente el viernes por la tarde, según lo que hablamos en la mañana, tenía que ir a tu musical, pero Hyo lo llamó porque estaba deprimida. Su madre me contó que tuvieron un accidente, me pidió que arreglara el sabático porque necesitaban llevarlo con un especialista en Estados Unidos. 

Keun ha dejado de escuchar desde que la palabra “accidente” llegó a sus oídos. Es más, ha dejado de respirar. 

Se sostiene del escritorio para evitar caer porque todo le da vueltas, es tanto que el profesor se pone a su lado para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie. 

\- Lo siento, pensé que sabías… ella… la verdad es que ella no me dio muchas explicaciones. 

\- ¿Cómo está? – no está seguro de cómo logra preguntarlo. 

\- Mal… lo siento – dice cuando escucha el pequeño quejido de Keun. – Está en coma… tiene varias heridas internas y se han afectado algunos órganos, no lo tengo claro… ¡hey! – le sostiene con fuerza cuando nota que sus piernas fallan. – Respira, vamos… no te pongas así ahora – le advierte. Keun sabe que tiene razón, no puede entrar en pánico, necesita calmarse. 

\- ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo…?

\- Los médicos aquí no han podido hacer nada así que lo llevaron a Estados Unidos. Esta es la dirección del hospital – dice poniendo un papel en su mano. – su madre sabe lo cercanos que somos, supongo que nunca imaginó que yo hablaría esto contigo. 

Keun aprieta el papel y asiente. Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en respirar. 

El profesor lo guía hasta la salida porque supone que sus amigos están esperando por él. No se equivoca. Hyun es el primero en llegar a su lado para sostenerlo, luego Yoo Jin.

\- Avísame cuando lo veas – le pide el profesor dando por hecho cual será el siguiente paso. Keun apenas tiene fuerza para asentir. 

Hyun Y Yoo Jin no piden explicaciones cuando el profesor les dice que lo lleven a casa, simplemente cumplen con eso. Durante el trayecto Keun no ha hecho más que temblar y maldecir con la mirada perdida en la nada, de vez en cuando se pasa las manos por la cara con desespero y le da golpes al tablero de coche. 

Cuando llega a casa sube las escaleras corriendo y ellos van detrás. Cuando la maleta se le cae dos veces Yoo Jin decide quitársela de las manos y ponerla en la cama. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Mi Sook asomándose a la habitación. Ambos chicos se encogen de hombros. 

\- Está herido – responde Keun con la voz rota intentando coger la ropa que va a meter en la maleta. – Está en coma – se limpia las lagrimas con las manos temblorosas. – Dios – se deja caer en el suelo convertido en un manojo de nervios. Yoo Jin se pone a su lado para abrazarlo.

\- ¿Pero…? ¿Cuándo?

\- Sufrió un accidente… por eso no llegó al musical y… Dios, yo creí… ella me dijo… 

\- Calma, respira – dice Mi Sook agachándose a su lado. – ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Estados Unidos – responde en medio del llanto. – Yo… necesito ir – se pone de pie y continúa luchando con la ropa. Mi Sook asiente y coge el teléfono para llamar al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Quién irá con él? – pregunta directamente. Hyun alza la mano y Mi Sook asiente de nuevo haciendo la reserva de dos pasajes para el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos mientras que Yoo Jin termina de hacer la maleta con ropa para ambos.

  
El vuelo dura más o menos la eternidad. O eso le parece a Keun Suk, que está a un paso de comenzar a comerse las uñas. 

No consigue decir mucho durante el viaje, más que todo porque lo que pasa por su cabeza no son más que paranoias y barbaridades en contra esa bruja hija de puta que fue capaz de mentirle de esa forma. 

“Él sabe lo que le conviene, por eso se fue con Hyo, olvídate de él. No intentes buscarlo de nuevo”

Se le revuelve el estomago cuando lo recuerda. Dios, estaba odiando tanto a Kurt, estaba tan hundido en su dolor y resulta que las cosas no eran así. 

“Está en coma… tiene varias heridas internas y se han afectado algunos órganos”

En coma, en otro país… lejos de él. Si se muere… no, no puede morir, no lo soportaría. Una cosa es pensar que le ha dejado y otra es que… no puede ni decirlo.

\- ¿Sabes como está la chica? – pregunta Hyun. Él solo niega con la cabeza, porque no le interesa como está ella… si se muere igual mejor. Zorra manipuladora. Cualquier cosa que el pase a Kurt será su culpa y de nadie más. 

El aviso del piloto diciendo que están a punto de aterrizar es un alivio. 

Es de día, así que Hyun decide ir al hotel con las maletas en un taxi mientras Keun coge otro para ir al hospital.

Contiene el aliento durante todo el camino, y siente que las piernas le fallan cuando está en la puerta. 

Se baja y camina por los pasillos mirando de un lado a otro para dar con el área de cuidados intensivos, pensando seriamente en ponerle un monumento al profesor por conseguirle toda la información.

No tarda en localizar el pasillo, y no duda en acercarse a la primera enfermera que ve haciendo rondas. 

\- Jung Kurt – dice – Es de corea… un chico de unos 30 años – ella lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- ¿Eres familiar?

\- Si – responde sin dudar. Ella sonríe amablemente y señala la segunda puerta al final del pasillo. 

Keun siente que los pies se le vuelven de plomo con cada paso, pero por fin consigue llegar. Abre la puerta despacio y entra, la enfermera que está allí vuelve a preguntar que si es familiar, le pide que se ponga una mascarilla y que trate de no tardar demasiado. El asiente y espera a que se vaya para animarse a ver hacia la camilla. 

La imagen le parte el corazón en dos. 

“Te amo. Lo sabes ¿no?”

\- Oh Dios – sin poder luchar más contra las lágrimas, se acerca para sostener su mano. – Lo siento, bebé – usa una mano para rozar su cabello. Tiene tubos por todos lados, sus ojos están cerrados y su rostro pálido. – No me dejes, por favor – le suplica. – Yo… no pensé que… creí.. Mierda, Kurt, no se te ocurra dejarme y menos de esta forma – se sienta en la silla más cercana porque simplemente no puede más. Sigue sosteniendo su mano con fuerza rogando a quien sea por sentir que la mueve o algo. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz es como una tormenta que viene desde la puerta. Keun se pone de pie limpiándose las lágrimas y voltea convertido en una furia. – ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Largo!

\- No – responde secamente. – No voy a irme, ni ahora ni nunca. 

\- ¡Es mi hijo!

\- Y me eligió a mi – gruñe – Usted no tenía ningún derecho…

\- ¡Lo tengo! No te quiero cerca de él. Y mientras esté aquí, soy yo quien manda. Te prohibiré la entrada al hospital.

\- No puede hacer eso.

\- Claro que… - lo que fuera a decir se ve interrumpido por el escándalo de las maquinas. Ambos con sorpresa sintiendo que el corazón se les detiene y se les acelera al mismo tiempo. El doctor y unas cuantas enfermeras entran en ese momento moviendo todo, otras dos los sacan a ellos del lugar. 

\- No, por favor – suplica Keun sin poder dejar de mirar al hombre en la camilla. Temblando al ver como le despejan el pecho mientras el doctor activa las paletas. 

Con cada descarga eléctrica que recibe Kurt, a él se le va un poco la vida.


	12. CAPITULO 11

Keun Suk se estruja los ojos con agotamiento y se echa para atrás en la silla mirando hacia la puerta. El llanto de la madre de Kurt suena lejano, en realidad ningún ruido llega con claridad porque sus oídos están ocupados con un pitido bastante molesto. 

Tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para fijar la mirada en su reloj pero lo consigue con éxito. Una hora. Ha pasado una hora desde que las enfermeras les sacaron de la habitación arrastras y cerraron la puerta. 

Una hora desde que el corazón de Kurt falló. 

De pronto siente una mano que se apoya en su hombro. Alza la vista para descubrir con alivio que se trata de Hyun.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta sentándose a su lado. Keun no puede hablar. Ni siquiera lo intenta porque sabe que no saldrán las palabras así que simplemente se encoge de hombros apretando los puños. Hyun asiente y le rodea los hombros con su brazo para darle consuelo y se quedan así la siguiente media hora. 

Es un alivio que el doctor salga por fin de esa jodida habitación, no lo es tanto la expresión agotada de su rostro. El hombre busca directamente a los padres de Kurt, pero eso no impide que los dos chicos se acerquen. 

\- Su corazón se detuvo por un momento a causa de una hemorragia interna. – dice el hombre con seriedad. – Hemos logrado hacerle reaccionar y la hemorragia está controlada, aunque aún tenemos que esperar para ver como evoluciona. 

\- ¿Está… está despierto? – pregunta Keun con la voz entrecortada. Es la primera vez que las miradas de todos se posan sobre él. 

\- Estuvo despierto durante un minuto pero todo fue demasiado y colapsó de nuevo. – la voz del doctor es conciliadora, aunque es evidente que se le hace raro hablarle del caso a alguien que no había estado allí antes – Lo bueno es que ya no está en coma. 

\- ¿Puedo verlo?

\- ¡No! – dice la mujer de inmediato. – Ya sabes como está, ahora vete. 

\- ¡No voy a irme!

\- Este es un hospital – les recuerda el médico frunciendo el ceño. – el paciente está durmiendo, no despertará pronto. Sea cual sea el problema que hay entre ustedes dos, es necesario que lo arreglen porque él no puede estar bajo esta presión.

\- No hay ningún problema – dice la mujer tornando su voz en completa amabilidad para poder hablar con el doctor – Este chico tiene prohibida la entrada.

\- No nos puede hacer esto.

\- Es mi hijo, soy su guardiana – replica mirando al doctor, no a Keun Suk. El hombre respira profundo y asiente.

\- Lo siento pero ella es quien puede decir quién ve al paciente y quién no – le da un poco de pena la forma en la que la expresión del chico cambia al punto de palidecer. – Haré que una enfermera le avise cuando despierte – vuelve a dirigirse a los padres. Espera que ellos asientan y le den las gracias para hacer una pequeña reverencia y marcharse. 

La mujer se cruza de brazos y mira a Keun Suk con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Puedes irte ya. – dice. 

\- No.

\- Joven, no sé la relación que tenían mi hijo y tú, y no me importa, pero por ahora somos nosotros quienes decidimos. No vamos a permitir tu entrada. – dice con seriedad. 

Keun Suk está tan furioso que no puede dejar de temblar, siente la cara hirviendo, si fuera una bomba seguro estallaría en ese momento. ¿Quién les dio derecho para actuar así? Se quedaría allí, retándolos a que lo saquen a la fuerza pero Hyun no se lo permite, simplemente tira de él para guiarlo hasta la salida y no paran hasta que están en el coche que ha alquilado antes de ir al hospital. 

Tiene la respiración tan agitada que Hyun teme que le dé un ataque, incluso le propone regresar al hospital para que lo vea un médico pero él se niega. Lo suyo no es clínico, es frustración pura y dura, es un miedo que le está comiendo el estómago como si fuera ácido. 

No consigue pegar ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera logra probar bocado porque todo le da náuseas. Ha intentado investigar con los abogados de la empresa de su padre pero todos coinciden en que si los padres de Kurt son sus guardianes, no hay forma de obligarlos a dejarle estar en el hospital. Es frustrante.

Sabe que Kurt sentiría su presencia, que le ayudaría a despertar, a recuperarse mejor. ¿Cómo puede ser esa mujer tan egoísta con su propio hijo? Al pensar en la pregunta Keun no puede evitar bufar una risa dolida, porque sabe que su padre actuaría exactamente igual. 

El día siguiente es interminablemente largo e inútil. 

Los Jung han puesto vigilancia en la entrada del pasillo de cuidados intensivos así que Keun no puede pasar más allá de la recepción. Los muy asquerosos aprovechan su posición política para mover todos los hilos posibles, y Keun está comenzando a pasar del estado de “pánico” al de “genocidio”, porque de un momento a otro va a comenzar a cortar cabezas a diestra y siniestra. 

No ayuda en nada a su humor que su padre lo llame a media tarde para decirle que deje lo que sea que esté haciendo y que regrese a Corea inmediatamente. 

\- No – está pensando en grabar la palabra y poner la grabadora, así ahorrará saliva. 

\- Ya sé que estás hablando con los abogados. Mi Sook me contó lo de ese profesor… regresa ahora mismo. 

\- No lo haré.

\- ¡Jang Keun Suk, basta de juegos! – ladra. Keun casi se lo puede imaginar, de pie con los puños apretados y la cara roja, bien, él no está mejor, así que le importa una mierda. 

\- Padre, no importa si no te gusta, Kurt es con quien estoy y con quien estaré de ser posible hasta que me muera, podrías asumirlo de una vez. 

\- Pues por lo que tengo entendido, él podría él morir antes – dice con toda la malicia del mundo. Keun traga saliva apretando el teléfono con frustración.

\- A veces me gustaría no tenerte. – cuelga sin esperar respuesta y se deja caer al suelo recostado de la pared. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás concentrado en sus respiraciones pero no consigue nada. 

Hyun le dice que tiene que controlarse, que ya encontrarán una forma, que Kurt despertará en algún momento y lo solucionará todo, pero ese no es el punto. Además, ¿y si no despierta? Dios… si lo pierde. No sabe que hará sin él, no podría. 

Su amigo suspira y le ayuda a ponerse de pie para meterlo en la cama, le prepara un té y se lo hace beber con un pequeño calmante que le ayuda a dormir unas horas. 

Dormir, pero no descansar, porque durante todo el tiempo que tienen los ojos cerrados, no hace más que pensar en mil escenarios en los que su vida se derrumba por la ausencia del profesor. 

  
Se siente bien.

Las manos que juegan con su cabello son tan suaves que le invitan a seguir durmiendo, lo haría con mucho gusto, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que ha pasado golpean su mente haciendo que se siente en la cama como si fuera un resorte. Tal vez demasiado rápido porque la cabeza comienza a darle vueltas y tiene que tumbarse de nuevo. 

Hace un par de respiraciones profundas antes de abrir los ojos con calma. La presencia de Mi Sook le sorprende tanto que incluso piensa que alguien lo ha llevado de regreso a Corea y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. 

\- Estás en Estados Unidos – dice la mujer, es cuando él se da cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Asiente despacio y se sienta, está vez con cuidado, parpadeando para despejarse. Hyun le sonríe extendiendo una lata de Red Bull para que tome un poco. 

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? 

\- Llegué hace un par de horas. 

\- ¿Por qué? – ella se encoge de hombros intentando restarle importancia a su presencia – escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu padre – le dice – Y hablé con los abogados.

\- No pueden hacer nada – agrega Keun en voz baja. Sintiéndose cansado de nuevo, no físicamente, sino emocional, que es mucho peor. 

\- Ellos no. Lo siento. – Keun suspira y se pone de pie para ir al baño, cuando sale lo primero que hace es ver su móvil y compararlo con su reloj. 

\- ¿Cuándo he dormido? – pregunta agrandando los ojos. Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto?

\- Lo necesitabas – dice Hyun rascándose la nuca. 

\- ¿Dormir? ¡No necesitaba dormir!

\- ¡Estabas hecho un manojo de nervios, tío! – se justifica. Está seguro de que tomó la mejor decisión. – Tenías pesadillas, te despertaste un par de veces en la noche convencido de que Kurt había muerto, tuve que darte un calmante más.

\- Dios, tengo que ir al hospital. 

\- Fui esta mañana. Está todo igual, me lo dijo la enfermera. – responde Hyun con la esperanza de que eso lo tranquilice, pero no. 

\- ¿Igual? ¿Igual cómo? ¡Joder! – camina de un lado a otro pasando del pánico a la rabia y de nuevo al pánico en un bucle bastante agotador – ¿No piensa despertar? ¡Maldita sea! – Mi Sook suspira y lo guía hasta el baño dejándolo un poco confundido, como si no tuviera ya bastante emociones encima. 

\- Arréglate, vamos al hospital.

\- No me van a dejar entrar.

\- Vamos al hospital. – repite mirándolo con seriedad. Keun Suk suspira y se ducha tan rápido como puede, se pone lo primero que encuentra, se hace una coleta y sale con la mujer y su mejor amigo. 

Contiene la respiración en todo el camino, es aún peor cuando llegan al hospital. Cree que van al área de cuidados intensivos pero en lugar de eso se desvían hasta administración, donde ella le pide que espere afuera mientras entra a hablar con alguien.

Tiene que esperar diez largos minutos pero por fin sale acompañada de un señor de traje. Hyun y él se miran a la cara pero la siguen sin decir nada. 

El hombre saluda al vigilante que está en el pasillo de Cuidados Intensivos y le dice que ellos tres tienen derecho de moverse por el hospital a gusto, el vigilante asiente y el hombre de traje voltea hacia Mi Sook con una sonrisa. Aprieta su mano con una pequeña reverencia y luego saluda a los chicos.

\- Estoy para cualquier otra cosa – dice amablemente.

\- Muchas gracias – responde Mi Sook con su acostumbrada sonrisa. Les hace un gesto para que la sigan y van por el pasillo hasta la habitación en la que se supone que está Kurt. Es un alivio que los padres no estén en ninguna parte. 

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta Keun sin poder ocultar más la curiosidad. 

\- Mi difunto esposo fue director de este hospital – responde con calma – Y tu padre tiene negocios importantes aquí en el país. A veces se te olvida que no somos cualquier persona ¿no? – Keun desvía la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que nunca ha tenido mayor relación con su padre, mucho menos con sus negocios así que no sabe la magnitud que tienen, pero debió imaginar que era todo muy alto tomando en cuenta las cantidades que ingresan a su cuenta mensualmente. 

Mi Sook se acerca a una enfermera que ve pasar y dice algo señalando a Keun. La enfermera asiente y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Él no duda en hacerlo. 

Tarda sólo un minuto en ponerse la bata y la mascarilla que ella le da. Keun Suk consigue respirar solo cuando pasa la puerta que lo separa de Kurt y puede acercarse para sujetar su mano. 

Sigue teniendo todos los tubos y la mascarilla de oxigeno pero su rostro está menos pálido. La enfermera dice que eso es buena señal, le comenta que sus signos han mejorado notablemente en el transcurso del día y que el doctor está muy contento por eso. Le dice también que es la razón por la que los padres del chico no están allí. 

Keun espera a que la chica se vaya para tirar de una silla y sentarse al lado de la cama sosteniendo de nuevo su mano, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tendrá que esperar para ver sus ojos otra vez. 

\- Eres un idiota – dice con un suspiro. Tiene la mano del profesor pegada a su rostro. – ¿Tenías que llevarla a casa? ¿No pudiste enviarla en un taxi? – suspira y se pone de pie para sentarse en la cama y así poder verlo mejor, analizando su rostro de punta a punta. Concentrándose en sus palpitaciones. – ¿Por qué no despiertas? – le pregunta. – Dios, no es justo que me hagas esto. Si fuera al contrario seguro me estarías echando la bronca – sonríe de medio lado y se limpia las lágrimas que comienzan a salir – Vamos, bebé, no seas así. – suspira cuando no obtiene respuesta y regresa a la silla porque supone que no le queda más que esperar. Por lo menos puede hacerlo allí y no en la lejanía. 

Decide hablarle de las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora con la esperanza de que el sonido de su voz ayude en algo. Le cuenta que su padre ha decidido ir a vivir a la casa unos días, pero que Mi Sook parece mucho mejor de lo que pensó al principio así que puede que aquello no sea tan malo. 

\- Lo que aún no sé es como hacer para que te acepte, pero eso te lo dejo a ti. Ingéniatelas.

Le dice lo bien que salió la obra y las posibilidades que hay de formar parte de la compañía de teatro. Le habla de lo raro que fue ver la clase de música con Myung Min y no con él, sigue diciendo cosas hasta que escucha ruido afuera. 

Con un suspiro se pone pie pensando que ha tenido demasiado tiempo de tranquilidad. No le sorprende que la madre de Kurt entre convertida en una furia.

\- Fuera – le ordena. A Keun le frustra la facilidad con la que la mujer grita ignorando el estado de su hijo. – No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

\- No tienes derecho a prohibirlo – interviene Mi Sook sorprendiéndolo. 

\- Soy su madre y su guardiana. Tengo todo el derecho.

\- Es cierto – coincide Mi Sook asintiendo con serenidad. – ¿Me puedes mostrar el papel del juez, por favor? O bueno… ¿lo presentaste en administración?

\- ¿Cómo? 

\- Keun y Kurt son pareja, este chico y yo podemos dar testimonio de eso – dice refiriéndose a Hyun. – en estos casos, se necesita de un papel legal que diga quién tiene más derecho, es lo que dicen las normas del hospital. 

\- Pero… ¿Tú quien eres? – pregunta furiosa. 

\- La madre de Keun Suk. – la mujer mira a Keun pidiendo disculpas por apoderarse de ese parentesco pero ese momento a él no le importan en lo más mínimo. – Y si él quiere estar aquí, haré lo que sea para que lo haga.

\- No me conoces. 

\- Ni tú a mi – aquello es lo más parecido a una pelea de gatas que ha visto Keun en su vida y de pronto quiere ponerle una estatua a su padre por elegir a una mujer como esa. 

Sería algo muy interesante para ver y hasta analizar si no fuera porque en cada minuto que pasan alzan la voz al punto de que la enfermera se ve obligada a llamar al doctor quien no tarda en venir para hacerlos salir a todos. 

\- Yo tengo derecho a quedarme, lo que quiero es que este chico se vaya de una vez. 

\- ¿Por qué me odia? – Keun no puede evitar alzar la voz, pero es que la fijación de esa mujer no tiene sentido. 

\- No te quiero con él. Su esposa tendría que ser Hyo Jin, esto ha sido duro para ella. Todo esto pasó por tu culpa, por la fijación de Kurt contigo, por eso él está allí medio muerto, por eso ella está en las mismas condiciones allá en Corea. ¿Sabes que podría morir en cualquier momento?

\- ¡Seguro que fue ella la causante de todo!

\- ¡Pero por tu culpa!

\- ¡Basta! – dice el médico alzando la voz. – No quiero saber nada de esto, no es mi problema. Ambos tienen prohibida la entrada a esta habitación hasta que traigan una orden de un juez o hasta que el paciente despierte. ¡Ahora los quiero fuera! – Keun traga aprieta los labios odiando el nudo que se forma en su garganta y asiente porque sabe que es lo mejor para Kurt, pero se detiene cuando siente una mano sujetando la suya. 

Contiendo la respiración, voltea para darse cuenta de que es Kurt quien le sujeta. Sin mucha fuerza, apenas consiguiendo verlo pero está despierto. 

\- ¿Kurt? – le llama sin aliento, llorando de alegría. 

\- Oh cariño – dice la mujer poniéndose a su lado.

El doctor bordea la cama con la enfermera y comienza a revisar los signos del profesor para tratar de diagnosticar su estado. 

\- Necesito que esperen afuera – dice. Todo el mundo asiente, incluso Keun Suk, pero la mano que aún le sujeta no le permite ir muy lejos.

\- No – murmura Kurt a través de la mascarilla de oxigeno. Keun sonríe y se inclina para acariciar su cabello. 

\- Kurt, por favor – dice la mujer. Keun la mira achicando los ojos ¿De verdad pretende seguir con aquello?

Kurt frunce el ceño sin soltar la mano de su alumno. El doctor suspira y asiente. 

\- Todos los demás salgan, por favor. No me hagan llamar a seguridad. 

La mujer gruñe por lo bajo mirando a Keun Suk como si quisiera partirlo en mil pedazos pero obedece. Hyun y Mi Sook le siguen sin protestar. 

\- Sólo necesitamos un momento - dice el doctor concentrándose de nuevo en el paciente. Le hace una serie de preguntas y revisa sus signos con detenimiento. Hace anotaciones en su libreta murmurando con la enfermera cosas que Keun o bien no escucha o no logra comprender. 

Después de varios minutos sonríe amablemente y suspira.

\- Aún tenemos que hacer unas placas – dice el hombre. – Pero el que esté despierto y lúcido es buena señal.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien?

\- Eso parece – aprieta el brazo de Kurt con suavidad y sale, no sin antes advertirle a Keun que no le deje hablar y que en unos minutos irán a buscarlo para hacerle el resto de los exámenes. El chico asiente sonriendo y se sienta en la cama junto a su novio. 

No dice nada. Sólo se le queda mirando sin poder creer la suerte que han tenido esta vez. 

\- No… - Kurt tuerce el gesto cuando siente el daño que las palabras le hacen a su garganta – no… vayas – consigue decir con esfuerzo. 

\- No me iré. – le asegura Keun dándole un beso en la frente. – Me quedaré contigo. – sonríe de medio lado y se sienta en la silla sin dejar de sostener su mano. Sintiendo como la tensión por fin comienza a abandonar sus hombros.


	13. CAPITULO 12

Keun despierta por la presión que siente en la mano. Abre los ojos despacio y mueve el cuello para quitar la tensión. 

Alza la mirada hacia Kurt, quien tiene los ojos cerrados pero es obvio que terminará de despertar en cualquier momento. Keun le da un beso en la mano y se levanta para estirar el resto del cuerpo.

Ha sido una larga noche.

El día anterior Kurt se durmió casi de inmediato, y el doctor no tardó mucho en llevárselo para hacerle el resto de pruebas necesarias. Al parecer, la inflamación del cerebro ha desaparecido por completo y sus órganos están sanando muy bien así que todos están mucho más relajados. 

\- Hola – la voz ronca que viene desde la cama llama su atención. Keun Suk sonríe y se acerca de inmediato. 

\- Hola – responde con suavidad. – Al fin – dice con un suspiro. Kurt intenta sonreír pero es evidente que todo le duele. 

\- Lo siento – Keun traga saliva y sacude la cabeza, sonriendo para tratar de evitar la aparición de las lagrimas, pero no lo consigue. 

\- Yo lo siento. – le dice – Siento que estés aquí… Dios, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, Kurt, joder – se inclina para darle un beso en la frente pero el enfermo alza la cara para que roce sus labios. Keun deja salir una risa floja y le besa como quiere. 

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – es obvio que se trata de un lugar extraño, las pocas veces que ha abierto los ojos le han servido para notar que, salvo ellos, nadie allí es asiático. 

\- Estados Unidos – responde Keun sentándose a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo tengo muy claro. Creo que en Corea no tenían los medios necesarios para tratarte. 

\- ¿No lo tienes claro?

\- No importa… eso no importa ahora. Acabas de despertar… es decir, de despertar bien. Extrañaba tu voz – Kurt le mira con sospecha pero no le da muchas vueltas al tema, no tiene cabeza para eso. 

\- Hyo Jin… - dice. Su voz ha dejado de ser tranquila para llenarse de nervios. – Ella venía… ¿Dónde..? – intenta levantarse pero Keun le obliga a tumbarse de nuevo. 

\- Tranquilo, no está aquí.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Keun se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada – Keun…

\- No lo sé. – admite finalmente. 

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Estaba molesto y preocupado, solo podía pensar en ti, ella… ella no me importa. 

\- Pero…

\- No sé como está, Kurt – respira profundo para tratar de calmarse. – Tu madre debe saber. Escuché decir que estaba hospitalizada o algo así. – Kurt suspira demasiado agotado como para molestarse. – ¿Quieres que haga entrar a tu madre? Esta afuera. – Kurt aprieta su mano y lo piensa unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. Aun tiene demasiado reciente el miedo del accidente. Recuerda perfectamente la pelea con Hyo, los golpes al coche, la forma en la que dieron vueltas en el aire… la posibilidad de perder a Keun para siempre. De verdad creyó que no lo volvería a ver, así que no está preparado para alejarse, por más egoísta que eso suene. 

La respuesta es justo la que Keun esperaba, así que sonríe y se acomoda en la silla para distraerlo hablando de lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, puede que no sean cosas con mucho sentido o relación entre ellas, pero por lo menos sirven para hacerle sonreír. 

  
Keun sale de la habitación una hora después, cuando el doctor le dice que tienen que hacer otros exámenes. La imagen en la sala de espera es bastante curiosa. Hyun y Mi Sook a un lado, los padres de Kurt al otro, de vez en cuando lanzándose miradas retadoras pero nada más. 

Mi Sook sonríe cuando le ve salir y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. 

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunta. 

\- Mejor… mucho mejor – Es increíble lo bien que se siente ahora el respirar. – El doctor está con él ahora, pero dice que si sigue así, en una semana podrán darle el alta. 

\- Me alegra. ¿Dónde irá después? – pregunta la mujer. Keun ladea la cabeza porque supone que es bastante obvio que regresaran a Corea, pero entonces comprende la pregunta. Mierda… su padre. 

\- Supongo que tendría que buscar un lugar para quedarme – reflexiona más para si mismo que para ella. 

\- ¿Se va a quedar contigo?

\- Claro – ella sonríe y asiente. 

\- ¿Para que vas a buscar un lugar si tienes tu casa?

\- Es la casa de mi padre. – ella suspira y niega con la cabeza. 

\- No lo odies. – dice con calma – Sé que ustedes no se llevan bien… que han estado separados durante mucho tiempo…

\- Toda mi vida – le aclara.

\- Vale, sé la visión que debes tener de él, pero le preocupas, aunque no lo diga. Jamás te dejaría en la calle, primero porque legalmente no puede, segundo porque ni lo intentaría por más que ladre y proteste. No es un buen padre ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Pero no es un mal hombre. 

\- No va a dejar que Kurt se quede conmigo en casa.

\- Podías haberle dicho que iban a vivir juntos – replica ella – Ya sé que cada uno hace su vida, pero no es lo correcto. En parte es mi culpa, le reclamé por no decirte sobre nuestro compromiso, traté de hacerle ver que era lo normal, el deber ser, así que supongo que lo aplicó al contrario.

\- No le importo.

\- Y a ti no te importó nuestro matrimonio. – Keun abre la boca para quejarse porque ¿Cómo se supone que iba a apoyar algo en lo que evidentemente lo incluían por obligación? Pero decidió quedarse callado. Ahora puede ver que no es así, que Mi Sook de verdad quiere acercarse a él. – El punto es – dice sosteniendo su rostro – Iré contigo a Corea, por si necesitas apoyo – hace un gesto discreto para señalar a los padres de Kurt – y hablaré con tu padre para que regresemos a Estados Unidos, es aquí donde vivimos, es tontería tratar de imponer cambios a estas alturas. – Keun sonríe y asiente, agradecido por el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. 

El doctor les llama a media tarde para hacerles un resumen oficial del estado de Kurt. Está bastante contento con todo, y aunque está seguro de que por un tiempo va a necesitar ciertos cuidados, no ve ningún impedimento para que pueda hacerlo desde casa. 

\- ¿Nos lo podemos llevar? – pregunta la madre con su acostumbrado tono posesivo. 

\- Sí, en unos días – responde el doctor alegremente. – Pueden pasar ahora. – No presta atención a la forma en la que todos corren en avalancha hacia la habitación. Es evidente que esa familia tiene problemas personales y no tiene ninguna intención de quedar en medio. 

El ambiente en la habitación es un poco abrumador durante unos minutos. Demasiadas caras, demasiadas voces, demasiada confusión pero tener la mano de Keun sujeta ayuda a Kurt a centrarse por lo menos un poco. 

Lo primero que hace su madre es contarle que Hyo aun está hospitalizada, que todos están muy preocupados por su recuperación pero que ella no ha podido enterarse demasiado porque estaba más preocupada por él. Eso no ayuda mucho con su animo, le aterra pensar que la chica pueda morir por un simple ataque momentáneo, quiere creer que lo que hizo no fue premeditado, y sobre todo, quiere pensar que si sale de esto, comprenderá que las cosas entre ellos acabaron. 

Escucha como Hyun y Keun se ríen por algún comentario chorra, hay otra mujer en una esquina que sonríe amablemente pero trata de mantener la distancia. Sus padres están al otro lado diciendo la suerte que han tenido y los arreglos que tienen que hacer para el regreso a Corea y lo bien que será tenerlo de regreso en casa. 

\- Con Keun Suk – dice pausadamente llamando la atención de todos. 

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta su madre con cierta incredulidad. 

\- Me quedaré con Keun… si el quiere, claro.

\- Por supuesto. – se apresura a responder el chico – nunca lo he pensado de otra manera. Estaremos bien en casa. 

\- No puedes irte con él. No sabrá atenderte, Kurt, este juego de la casita que tienen montado tiene que parar de una vez. 

\- Me iré con él mamá.

\- ¿Tú no puedes permitir esto? – dice dirigiéndose a Mi Sook, quien comprende que hizo bien en entrar a la habitación. Le ha servido para comprobar que el profesor, además de guapo, de verdad parece querer a Keun Suk, así que está metiendo las manos en el fuego por algo que vale la pena. – Tu eres su madre ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo? – Kurt frunce el ceño por la información, pero entonces recuerda que el padre de Keun se había casado hace poco.

\- Estará bien en casa – dice Mi Sook. – Su padre y yo no tenemos ningún problema con esto. Haremos que esté cómodo.

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

\- Madre – Kurt tiene que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en las respiraciones porque se está agotando demasiado – Da igual – dice con dificultad – Me iré con él quieras o no. 

\- No puedes hacernos esto. Mira como está Hyo… esto no es lo que teníamos planeado. No lo acepto, no quiero a este hombre en nuestra familia. 

\- Entonces yo tampoco estaré – le advierte. La mujer abre y cierra la boca un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza y cruzarse de brazos, pero se queda, en cambio su padre tuerce el gesto y sale de la habitación sin decir nada. 

El supone que es lo mejor, de todas formas, no es como si todo hubiese cambiado demasiado. Sus padres habían roto relación con él desde que decidió no unirse a la política, la única razón por la que le habían aceptado de nuevo, era porque les convenía la alianza con la familia de Hyo Jin. Quien sabe, tal vez las cosas cambien si ven algo interesante en la alianza con la familia de Keun… o puede que no, pero la verdad es que le da igual. 

Aprieta la mano de su alumno, adorando la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. Deseando poder verla de aquí a la eternidad. 

  
Kurt se sostiene de la cama con los ojos cerrados luchando para no perder el equilibrio. Casi de inmediato siente unos brazos que le rodean y una voz profunda que le pide que se siente. 

\- Espera por la silla – le dice Keun Suk.

Ha pasado una semana y por fin ha llegado el momento de regresar a Corea. 

No ha sido muy complicado, al menos no tanto como Keun pensó que sería. Kurt se ha estado recuperando bien, lo cual es un verdadero alivio porque un susto más y él terminaría ingresado también. 

Su padre cogió el primer avión rumbo a Corea al día siguiente para darle apoyo a la familia de Hyo, pero su madre se ha quedado hasta el final. No habla mucho con ellos, no más de lo estrictamente necesario, y a Mi Sook ni siquiera la ve a la cara, pero por lo menos no ha insistido en eso de que Kurt debería casarse con la pelirroja. 

Mi Sook.

Keun no puede dejar de sorprenderse por esa mujer. Se ha quedado con ellos todo el tiempo, a veces en el hospital, otras en su casa pero siempre pendiente de estar cuando se le necesita. 

Le gusta verla interactuar con Kurt, aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo usan para criticarlo a él o hacerle sonrojar con sus comentarios, como por ejemplo, cuando Kurt le contó que fue hasta Shibuya con sus amigos solo para calentarlo.

No importa las veces que se cruce de brazos y diga que es mentira, Kurt siempre encuentra la forma de ponerla de su lado y hacerle creer su versión de la historia. Lo que le parece demasiado injusto. 

Sea como sea, es agradable tenerla allí. Ella dice que todas sus atenciones son porque tiene una hija de su edad y comprende lo que pasa, pero es más que eso, es simplemente que su padre se ha conseguido una mujer campeonato, a saber de donde la sacó, pero a él le ha venido de maravilla.

\- No voy a ir en silla de ruedas hasta la salida. – se queja Kurt torciendo el gesto. 

\- Lo harás – le ordena su madre terminando de cerrar su pequeña maleta. 

Kurt no es un paciente difícil, al contrario, pero hay cosas que parece que le sobrepasan y estar en una silla de ruedas, así sea por unos minutos, es una de ellas. Aun así, no le queda más remedio que callarse y dejarse llevar. 

Sus nervios en el coche camino al aeropuerto son más que evidentes, no dice nada, pero Keun siente como aprieta ligeramente su mano cada vez que frenan o los casi imperceptibles saltos cuando escucha el sonido de la corneta. Sabe que es algo que tendrán que trabajar tarde o temprano. 

Le viaje a Corea es tranquilo. Cuando llegan al aeropuerto Hyun se despide de ellos alegando que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, pero promete llamar para saber como van las cosas. La madre de Kurt se despide él y de nadie más, le da un beso en la frente y le pide que se cuide bien.

\- Recuerda que tienes a donde ir cuando cambies de opinión – dice con seguridad antes de marcharse. 

El viaje a casa de Keun es otra cosa. 

Los mismos sobresaltos por estar metido en un coche pero a eso hay que sumarle la idea de tener que adivinar que les espera al llegar. 

La casa está en silencio salvo por el sonido de unas teclas que a veces suenan desde la cocina.

Mi Sook les ayuda a subir hasta la habitación y le pide a Keun que baje con ella.

\- Yo debería hablar con él – dice Kurt con preocupación.

\- Tú descansa. – le ordena la mujer. Kurt respira resignado y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, relajado por el olor tan familiar en las sabanas.

No es raro el gesto torcido que tiene su padre en el rostro cuando lo ve llegar, pero si lo es que intente relajarlo cuando Mi Sook le sonríe y le aprieta el hombro como un gesto de cariño. El hombre comienza a contarle como han ido las cosas en su ausencia, le habla de la empresa y hasta de política, cualquier cosa que deje a Keun Suk por fuera, hasta que ella suspira y toma su mano.

\- El chico está arriba – dice. El hombre frunce el ceño y asiente intentando concentrarse de nuevo en su laptop. – Se quedará aquí. Los dos. Y seguirán viviendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

\- No puedes pedirme eso – gruñe aun sin mirar a Keun Suk. 

\- Recogeré mis cosas.

\- No te vas – le advierte su padre admitiendo por fin su presencia.

\- Si él no se queda yo tampoco – responde cruzándose de brazos. Él hombre murmura una cantidad de cosas que él no logra entender y se sale de la casa dando un portazo. 

Mi Sook le asegura que entenderá, que no se preocupe, pero no es tan sencillo no hacerlo. 

Cuando está de regreso a la habitación, Kurt se ha dormido de nuevo. Sonríe y mueve el cuello para destensarlo mientras se quita la ropa y va al baño para darse una ducha. Cuando sale tiene la intención de ir a la habitación de al lado para dormir allí, más que todo por respeto a su padre y su madrastra, pero la idea de dejar a Kurt no le gusta en lo más mínimo, así que cierra la puerta y se cuela bajo las sabanas con cuidado de no lastimarlo. 

Se pone de lado para poder verlo mientras duerme, feliz de saber que está allí, que es suyo, que aquello es de verdad. 

  
La alarma del móvil de Keun hace que los dos se remuevan en la cama, no están muy seguros de cómo pero han terminado hechos un lío de brazos y piernas bastante agradable.

\- Oh Dios – vale, puede que no tan agradable.

\- Lo siento ¿Estas bien? – pregunta mirándolo con atención. Kurt asiente, más que todo porque no sabe decir qué parte del cuerpo le duele más. – Mierda, soy un idiota – es obvio que no está bien. – Debí dormir en la otra habitación – se levanta rápidamente y busca entre los cajones las pastillas para el dolor. Kurt frunce el ceño antes de tomarla. 

\- Estoy bien – le asegura de nuevo. – No se te ocurra irte – le advierte. Keun le mira fijamente antes de asentir. Busca la receta del medico para ver que pastillas le tocaban a esa hora (por eso puso la alarma) y se la da. Son las cinco de la mañana, así que no vale la pena quedarse despierto a esa hora. 

Kurt le insiste que se acueste a su lado, él acepta pero pone unas almohadas de por medio para no tener la tentación de guindarse al cuello de su novio una vez más. 

Es fin de semana y las cosas están bastante controladas, así que cuando Hyun llama a mitad de mañana para saber como va todo, Keun le propone que vayan un rato para aligerar la tensión general que causa la presencia de su padre. 

En la tarde, cuando los chicos llegan, Kurt logra trasladarse de la cama al sofá, con mucho cuidado y con pasos lentos, se tumba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Keun, y este aprovecha para hacerle mimos. 

Es agradable estar allí. No hacen gran cosa más que ver algunos programas de televisión mientras intentan decidirse por una buena película. No es ninguna sorpresa que opten por una de miedo y que se pasen dos horas dando pequeño saltos por los sustos y lanzándose palomitas. 

\- Me alegra estar aquí – confiesa Kurt bajito cuando Keun se inclina para darte otro beso.

\- Y a mi – sonríe empujando la nariz con la suya.

No se dan cuenta de que otro día ha pasado hasta que los chicos se despiden. Keun se pone de pie tirando de su profesor para guiarlo de regreso a la habitación, ignora por completo sus quejas de que aquello se está convirtiendo en una rutina aburrida, y que le duele el cuerpo por estar acostado. 

\- Me da igual, reposo es reposo – Kurt rueda los ojos y bufa metiéndose en la cama. 

El domingo no es muy diferente, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que Kurt debe ducharse y es él quien le tiene que ayudar, más que todo para que no se maree estando allí solo, y porque puede que no tenga fuerzas suficientes ni siquiera para algo tan sencillo como es enjabonarse. 

El problema con eso es que se trata de ellos dos, desnudos, en una ducha, bajo el agua… así que mantener el control es algo así como imposible. 

Keun se muerde el labio tratando de no pensar en el hombre que tiene frente a él, porque se supone que está enfermo y debe guardar reposo, pero no ayuda en nada que Kurt haga esos sonidos cada vez que pasa la esponja por su cuerpo. 

\- Basta – le ordena pegando la frente a su espalda mojada. Kurt no dice nada, solo pone ambas manos en la pared y asiente.

Keun sigue enjabonando cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos, tragando saliva cuando llega a sus caderas, y teniendo que guardar distancia cuando pasa por su trasero. 

¿De verdad tenía que buscarse un novio así de bueno? No… esa no es la pregunta, el punto allí es ¿de verdad necesitan cumplir con el reposo? 

Kurt debe estar leyendo sus pensamientos por gira despacio para atraparlo entre sus brazos y atraerlo bajo la ducha para poder comerle el cuello a gusto. 

\- Dios, Kurt – suplica, porque no es de hierro y es normal que su polla comience a llenarse de la forma en la que lo hace. – No puedes. 

\- Lo necesito – suplica dejando que sus manos bajen hasta el culo de Keun para apretarlo, se mueve aun más cerca para dejarle sentir su erección. – Por favor. – le pide. ¿Y quien es él para negarle algo a un enfermo? Asiente con la respiración entre cortada y cambia de posición para quedar de frente a la pared, apoyando las manos de los azulejos. 

Kurt le sujeta de las caderas para hacerle sacar el culo y cuela un primer dedo dentro de él disfrutando del bien recibimiento. 

\- Te echaba de menos – susurra besando su espalda y uniendo un segundo dedo a la labor. Keun saca más la cadera y apoya mejor los pies al suelo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Kurt sustituye los dedos por su polla y se enfunda en él despacio. Deslizándose sin problema gracias al agua. 

Al principio las embestidas son lentas pero profundas. Kurt se toma su tiempo para follarlo, para tocarlo, para llegar a ese punto que le hace ver las estrellas y jadear con fuerza pidiendo más. Él se lo da. 

Mueve las caderas en círculo aun dentro de él y hace las penetraciones más rápidas convirtiendo los pequeños jadeos en gruñidos y gemidos que hacen eco en el baño. El mismo no puede mantener la calma por mucho más tiempo, así que termina aferrado a la espalda de su alumno, sujetándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, empuja cada vez más rápido y Keun se masturba con la misma velocidad. 

Ambos se corren casi al mismo tiempo, es imposible tardar demasiado cuando las ganas están tan presentes. Se quedan un rato más bajo el agua, tratando de regular la respiración y recuperar el equilibrio para terminar de ducharse. 

Secarse mutuamente es una novedad también. Es raro como algo tan cotidiano puede volverse tan sensual cuando se hace con la persona adecuada. La calma vuelve a ser presente con cada toque, sonríen de ven en cuando y paran par darse besos. 

Juegan con el secador el rato suficiente como para tener ambos cabellos secos, y luego regresan a la comodidad de la cama, deseando que nadie más en la casa les haya escuchado. 

  
Kurt ladea la cabeza para evitar que Keun consiga meterle la cuchara en la boca. El chico bufa e intentan sujetarlo pero no puede hacer mucho.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes, joder? – gruñe apretándole más la mandíbula. Kurt le mira apretando los labios. 

\- No quiero – dice abriéndolos apenas un poco, todo el movimiento hace que el líquido se caiga.

\- ¡Joder! – protesta saltando de la cama pero ya está manchado. – Joder – repite buscando su mirada. 

\- Ahora no quiero, jodete tu solo si puedes – Keun rueda los ojos lanzando una maldición al aire y busca una toalla para limpiar el desastre. 

No sabe que tan malo es ese remedio, pero si el doctor dice que lo tiene tomar, pues lo tiene que tomar ¿o no? hijo de… 

No protesta cuando lo ayuda a vestirse, o a ducharse (obvio), no protesta por los mil cuidados que recibe, ni por las inyecciones o las pastillas, pero es ver el jodido jarabe y regresar a la época en la que tenía cinco años. Hay que joderse. Desde que comenzaron con ese frasco es más lo que ha caído al suelo que dentro de la boca del profesor. 

\- Me rindo.

\- Lo mismo dijiste anoche y aquí estás, luchando otra vez con eso. Pastillas, bebé, que el doctor me mande pastillas o inyecciones, esa cosa no la tomo. – Keun Suk se estruja los ojos y asiente, lo primero que hará el lunes por la mañana será ir a suplicarle al doctor que le recete otra cosa. 

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre no soporta tomar un remedio? – la voz que viene desde la entrada hace que los dos peguen un salto. 

Es la primera vez que el padre de Keun se anima a subir a la habitación y mucho hacerle frente a Kurt. No parece muy contento con la idea, al contrario, puede que esté allí bajo coacción porque Mi Sook no se quita de su lado. 

Kurt intenta ponerse de pie pero el hombre le hace un gesto para que se quede donde está. 

\- Así que eres Jung Kurt, ¿no? el profesor

\- Y DJ – agrega Keun, en el fondo para tocar un poquito la moral.

\- Y DJ – repite su padre analizando la evidentemente nueva información. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Mejor, señor, muchas gracias – responde Kurt de inmediato. El hombre asiente con resignación. Y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, por más que intenta, no puede evitar dar un vistazo a toda la habitación, como si necesitara comprobar con sus propios ojos que su hijo y ese chico estaban viviendo como una pareja cualquiera. ¿Dónde han quedado los tiempos donde la gente primero se casaba? Vale, no… que ellos no se pueden casar. 

\- Mi Sook y yo regresamos a Estados Unidos mañana – dice mirando a Keun Suk. – Ya arreglé lo que tenía que arreglar y… veo que tienen todo bajo control aquí. 

\- ¿O sea que todo bien? – pregunta Keun. El hombre pasa la mirada de Mi Sook a Kurt antes de volver a ver a su hijo. 

\- Sí, todo bien – le asegura con la misma seriedad de siempre. Keun Suk sonríe con amabilidad y hace una pequeña reverencia cuando su padre da media vuelta irse, no sin antes desearle a Kurt una rápida recuperación. 

Vale, puede que aquella no sea la reunión familiar más feliz de la historia y que las cosas entre ellos nunca sean ideales, pero Keun se da por satisfecho con no tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Y estar sin su padre en casa es un verdadero alivio porque puede ser él sin estar cuidando cada paso, aunque tal vez extrañe un poquito la presencia de su nueva madrastra. 

  
La semana ha comenzado de nuevo y con ella, las clases. Keun no está muy contento con dejar a Kurt solo en casa, aunque sabe que es una tontería porque el profesor está cada día mejor, pero si quiere pasar ese año así sea en la línea, es mejor que comience a ponerse las pilas. 

Las clases de música siguen siendo extrañas, pero el profesor no tardará más de un par de semanas más en regresar, así que nadie le da muchas vueltas a los niveles de exigencia de Myung Min. 

El miércoles por la mañana, Kurt no puede evitar tensarse cuando va con su novio camino al coche para la cita que tienen con el medico. Keun le mira con curiosidad cuando se detiene, pero de inmediato comprende lo que pasa. No habían hablado de eso en ningún momento.

\- Está bien – le asegura tomando su mano – confía en mi, respira – tira de él pero no se mueve, simplemente mira el coche como si fuera su peor enemigo. – ¿Hey? – le llama Keun Suk sosteniendo su rostro entra las manos para darle un suave beso que logre borrar sus temores por lo menos el tiempo suficiente como para que le escuche. – Conduciré con cuidado, lo prometo – le dice mirándolo a los ojos. Kurt traga saliva y asiente. 

Toma una respiración profunda antes de subirse y se ajusta el cinturón un par de veces. Keun le sujeta la mano y le da un beso antes de arrancar. 

Trata de no acelerar demasiado y no cambiar de canal más que lo necesario, lo cual es bastante coñazo tomando en cuenta como suele conducir siempre, pero si es lo que tiene que hacer para que Kurt se sienta más tranquilo, lo hará. Le duele ver como se aferra al asiento cada vez que frena, o como cierra los ojos cuando algún imbécil toca la corneta. 

Llegar al hospital es un alivio para ambos. 

Cuando se baja está tan pálido que Keun tiene que quedarse con él un rato, sosteniéndole para que no se vaya de lado. Kurt esconde la cabeza en el espacio que hay entre su cuello y el hombro y le rodea la cintura ignorando al resto del mundo. 

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta Keun luego de unos minutos, cuando siente que ha dejado de temblar. Kurt asiente alejándose un poco y tomando una bocanada de aire. 

La visita con el medico sale bien. Ya no tiene que tomar los medicamentos y le asegura que la siguiente semana podrá comenzar con su vida normal. Keun le menciona el problema del coche, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina del profesor. 

El doctor les asegura que es algo normal, que trate de controlarlo poco a poco y les da una tarjeta de un grupo de apoyo que podría ayudar si ven que el miedo no desaparece, también le manda un relajante pero solo si se siente demasiado tenso. 

Kurt deja que Keun guarde la tarjeta pero ciertamente no piensa ir a ningún grupo de apoyo para algo como eso, está seguro de que puede superarlo solo. Únicamente necesita tiempo.

En lugar de ir al estacionamiento, caminan hasta el área de recuperación del hospital. La madre de Kurt había llamado un par de veces a casa, una para saber cómo estaba y otra para decirle que lo mínimo que podía hacer, era ir a ver a Hyo Jin al hospital, así que han decidido aprovechar el viaje. 

Kurt prefiere entrar solo, más que todo para no alterar más a la chica. 

Es duro verla en la cama. Su rostro está pálido y está mucho más delgada, tiene un collarín y una intravenosa pero del resto está bastante bien, es decir, mejor de lo que él esperaba. 

\- Hola – se anima a decir cuando termina de entrar. Es un alivio que ella sonría al verlo. 

\- Hey – su voz no tiene mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta con amabilidad, manteniendo su distancia. No la culpa del todo por lo que pasó, pero tampoco puede ignorar el hecho de que casi la mata. 

\- Bien – le asegura. La verdad es un milagro que esté recuperándose, según los doctores, los golpes del accidente la habían dejado bastante mal, pero salió del coma luego del tiempo estimado y sus reflejos están cada vez mejor. 

\- Me alegra. Lo digo en serio – suspira metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo. – ¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

\- No lo saben – responde encogiéndose de hombros – tampoco tengo mucha prisa.

\- Trataré de venir a verte luego – le asegura buscando una forma educada para irse. 

\- Gracias – responde con una sonrisa un poco más viva que la anterior – Pero no – dice sorprendiéndolo. 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No vengas. – repite – me alegra que vinieras ahora. Es importante para mí, pero solo quería verte para pedirte disculpas. 

\- Hyo…

\- Casi te mato – la voz se le rompe un poco al decirlo. – Yo… no tenía derecho. No quería que eso pasara, no sé en que demonios estaba pensando.

\- Está bien.

\- No, no lo está. – se limpia las lagrimas y baja la mirada. – Yo aun te amo. No quiero lastimarte más… así que… me alegra ver que estás bien. Pero… me iré a Japón… viviré allá un tiempo.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- No – se ríe tristemente y sacude la cabeza – pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre. – Kurt respira profundo y asiente. 

\- Cuídate mucho – le dice. Suena a despedida porque eso es lo que es. 

\- Y tú.

Es extraño el sentimiento que tiene cuando abandona la habitación. Después de todo, Hyo y él fueron novios durante mucho tiempo, jamás se imaginó que las cosas entre ellos terminarían y menos que lo harían así. 

Cuando sale de la habitación, se despide respetuosamente de los padres de la chica y toma la mano de Keun para salir. 

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunta el chico a su lado. Kurt sonríe y asiente sin ánimo de extenderse en la conversación. 

El viaje en coche para regresar a casa es exactamente igual al de ida, pero ninguno dice nada al respecto, suponiendo que es algo que podrán trabajar poco a poco. Y mientras eso pasa, Keun no tiene ningún problema en servirle de chofer, al contrario, una razón más para pasar más tiempo juntos. 

  
Es totalmente desconcertante para Kurt entrar a cada de una de las clases el primer día de regreso. Es decir, sabía de sobra que mantenía una buena relación con todos sus alumnos, pero el que le estén esperando con serpentinas, tarta y un alboroto en cada uno de los grados, es… tan halagador como abrumador. 

Myung Min no duda en acercarse al departamento de música para decirle que es un alivio tenerlo de regreso, más que todo porque estaba a punto de volverse loco con todos esos críos. 

\- La costumbre de estar en un salón de clases es algo que se pierde con facilidad – dice el hombre con su acostumbrada seriedad. Kurt ríe bajito dejando la carpeta con las evaluaciones a un lado.

\- Gracias – dice Kurt con un suspiro un tanto más serio. Él hombre tuerce el gesto y se encoge de hombros sin perder la compostura. 

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- Por decirle a Keun – le aclara – Sé lo que intentó hacer mi madre y… - bufa con frustración por el recuerdo – Gracias. 

\- Has logrado mantener a Jang con la cuerda corta durante este tiempo – responde insistiendo en restarle importancia al asunto – No quería que eso cambiara. En realidad lo hice por mi, no por ustedes – Kurt sonríe divertido y asiente. – Así que regresarás pronto a eso de los conciertos ¿no? – pasa la mano por el piano, tal y como acostumbra a hacer cada vez que pasa por la oficina, pone cara de asco y se limpia de la ropa – Deberían limpiar esto – gira para poder ver a Kurt en espera de la respuesta. 

\- En dos semanas. Será un concierto pequeño, te envíe la invitación. 

\- La vi… un concierto para cuatro mil personas no es pequeño. No estoy seguro de que me sienta cómodo allí, pero gracias. – Kurt asiente sin perder la sonrisa pero casi podría jurar que el profesor irá así sea para satisfacer su evidente curiosidad. – ¿Irán los chicos con los que andas ahora?

\- Sí, señor – responde – Keun cantará una canción conmigo. 

\- Pensé que eras DJ.

\- Y sé cantar – el hombre frunce el ceño, como si aquello fuera más allá de su entendimiento pero asiente. 

\- No descuides las clases – le advierte. Todo aquello es como un divertido dejavu.

\- No lo haré – cuando el profesor se marcha, se sienta en su escritorio estirando los brazos mirando alrededor, feliz por la vida que tiene. 

  
Keun se muerde el labio mirando la cantidad de gente que hay afuera. Cuatro mil personas es como mucho para algo que no había pasado de ser un juego entre ellos… solo sus amigos habían escuchado lo que tenían preparado y ellos no se podían contar como una opinión objetiva. 

\- ¿Nervioso tu? – pregunta Kurt rodeándole por detrás.

\- Si, aunque no lo creas, me pongo nervioso más veces de las que lo demuestro – protesta luchando por soltarse pero no pone mucho empeño, así que no lo consigue.

\- ¿Estabas nervioso el día del musical?

\- Mucho, pero creo que el vacío en el estomago tenía que ver más contigo que con el público. 

\- Prometo ir al siguiente – le dice dándole un beso en la nuca. 

\- Más te vale – gira entre sus brazos para recibir ese mismo beso en los labios. – ¿Estás seguro de que es algo que valga la pena mostrar?

\- Más que eso – responde antes de guiñarle un ojo y tirar de él para salir juntos al pequeño escenario y comenzar a pinchar. 

Desde allí todo se ve diferente. Hay mil caras en el público y podría ser acojonante pero es sencillo desconectar, para Keun es más o menos lo mismo que estar en un teatro, la idea es olvidarse del publico, por lo menos a ratos, y dejarse llevar por lo que sabe hacer. La música de Kurt ayuda mucho. 

Es divertido y excitante verlo jugar con la mesa de mezclas. Bailar, tocar algún botón de vez en cuando… incluso hablan entre ellos haciendo reír al público. Es como si hicieran eso todos los días. 

Where are you now no es algo que hayan ensayado demasiado. Es más, ni siquiera el manager de Kurt la había escuchado, puede que la canción no llegue a salir en ningún disco pero les gusta mucho y es un placer poder compartirla. Lo es más el ver que la gente reacciona tan bien al escucharla. 

Desde el escenario puede ver Yoo Jin, Hyun y Shi Yoon bailando en una esquina, puede que sea los que más gritan de todos. De vez en cuando se escucha una voz que dice “ese es mi profesor” y alguna otra que dice “yo estudio con él”.

Kurt y Keun no dejan de reírse, e incluso meten algún baile improvisado que hace al público gritar un poco más. 

Dos horas después, cuando se bajan del escenario, están agotados pero felices. 

\- ¿Esto es así todo el tiempo? – pregunta Keun tumbándose en el sofá para apoyar la cabeza sobre sus piernas, ambos están sudando a mares. 

\- Más o menos – le asegura luego de beber agua. 

\- Creo que me gusta – usa una de las toallas para ponérsela en la cara y dejarse morir un poquito. Kurt se la quita para poder darle un beso. 

\- Me gusta que te guste. Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Estaría bien – toma una respiración profunda y se levanta para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él – aunque tendría un problema - dice con voz de sufrimiento rodeando su cuello con los brazos. 

\- ¿Cuál es? – preguntan rodeando su cintura. 

\- Cada vez que te veo pinchar me pongo cachondo. – susurra contra su oído. Kurt sonríe de medio lado sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo y se levanta con él en brazos para ponerlo sobre la mesa y comenzar a quitarle la ropa.

\- Eso es algo que podemos solucionar – Keun Suk ríe divertido y se deja hacer, pensando en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde el día que vio al profesor de música por primera vez. Deseando que sean así para siempre.

***Fin***


End file.
